Test Drive
by inu-dude15
Summary: Modern Day: Updated 4/24 Sesshomaru is in a bit of a spot so he recruits his little brother to participate in a few driving "events" in his place. Will their relationship stay strictly business, or will it grow deeper?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, here's the start of my newest fic, Test Drive. Basically, it's a modern day fic in which Sesshomaru recruits his little brother to participate in a few driving "events" for him. I hope you guys like it, thanks for reading and please review!

Inuyasha relaxed in the back of the limo, sipping on another Captain and Coke. After a short, twenty minute ride the hanyou saw his half-brother's beautiful estate materialize out of the inky blackness of night. It had been 17 hours ago when he got the urgent call from his brother, telling him that he needed to get on a plane immediately. He would have objected, but apparently his older sibling had some sort of business deal waiting for him. And he'd already paid for private limo service to the airport, bought the first class ticket w/ a free booze and food package, and he'd had a limo waiting at the airport to pick Inuyasha up. As Inuyasha finished off his drink, the limo pulled up the long driveway and wound around the large fountain in front of Sesshomaru's mansion. Inuyasha opened the door and stepped out of the limo, and after tipping the driver walked up to the front door and hit the buzzer. The door opened, and for the first time in far too long Inuyasha was face to face with his sibling. It wasn't as if they weren't friendly; their relationship was just somewhat tense and it didn't really blossom into the relationship that most siblings had in adulthood.

"Hello, little brother. I hope your trip was enjoyable."

"Oh, it was great. Thanks to you I just about emptied the plane's liquor cabinet."

"What, nervous about flying?"

"No, but what the hell are you supposed to do in a tin can at thirty-thousand feet other than drink?"

"Good point. Come on in, I've got a business proposition you'll find particularly enticing."

Sesshomaru led him inside and the two walked into Sesshomaru's living room. Inuyasha collapsed onto the couch and sank into the all too comfortable piece of furniture. Sesshomaru grabbed a chair from the dining room table and sat facing Inuyasha.

"So, what is the deal you have? And the short version's fine, I'm dying for a shower and a couple hours of sleep."

"Alright, well here's the situation. I'm a member of a little organization of people with similar interests, namely driving. We participate in a series of high stakes races against each other for with the chance of winning some serious cash prizes. Now, to prevent any issues arising from people racing with money they don't have, the entry fee for every race must be paid in full before the series begins. I've already invested quite a fortune in the next seasons' races, but I cannot compete and my money is sadly non-refundable."

"What, did you wake up and realize that you don't have any ability behind the wheel, aniki?"

Sesshomaru glared at the younger inu before continuing on.

"No, I'm far more skilled than any of the competitors, but after an accident that wasn't even my doing; the police force and one or two government agencies have taken an unwanted interest in my activities. Now, quite frankly I don't really care as they aren't going to do anything to me. My issue is that I'm working to seal the deal on a business merger with one of my former business competitors for my company, and they have been quite skittish so far. I fear that if the authorities start prying, they'll go running scared. So, I've decided that I need to lay low for the next few months and that means not participating in the upcoming races."

"So, what, you want me to stay here and dress like you while you go off racing?"

Inuyasha couldn't hold back a grin, one of his fangs resting over his bottom lip.

"That would probably be enough to fool them, but no. I cannot race, but I can have someone race on my behalf, driving my cars. That is where you come in; I've heard that you have some talent behind the wheel."

"It's more than some talent."

"I guess we'll see about that. But, as I was saying I'm already paid in for quite a few races. Now, I can't get my money refunded, so the only way to get it back is to win it back. Now, the races pay the first three finishers; first gets the lion's share of the pot, second gets a hefty reward and third place gets you the entry fee back. So, if you can place third or better in a race, I get my money back for that race."

"Now, I certainly don't mind you doing a favor but I'm putting my life on the line for what other than your eternal gratitude?"

"Quite a lot. As I said, third gets my money back, anything over that is just gravy. Seeing as you've come out here to do this for me, I'll split the winnings 50/50 with you after covering the cost of entry. Plus, you get to drive some of the cars from my stable, and compete in high stakes racing around the world."

"Around the world?"

"Oh yes, otouto. The races are all over. There are several locations in the U.S., Canada, they're all over Europe in almost every country, Japan, Australia, Brazil, locations all over."

"Sounds like it could be fun."

"Fun, and if that talents proves to be significant, financially rewarding as well. And for good performance I'll throw an extra bonus or two your way from time to time. Make no mistake though, there are some extremely capable drivers and they have some of the best cars on earth. While there are also plenty of competitors who are in it because they have the money and contacts, this is illegal racing of a higher caliber than you're even remotely used to."

"Oh what the hell, I'll do it."

"Excellent, your first race starts just before dawn, so get a couple hours of rest and then I'll show you to your car."

"Great."

"And Inuyasha, thank you for doing this for me."

"No problem, Sess."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3:30 AM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inuyasha's alarm clock blared and the hanyou reluctantly opened his eyes, scanning the beautiful guest room Sesshomaru had offered him. He got up and searched for his clothes, which were lying on the floor next to the bed. He got dressed and walked down to the kitchen to see that his older brother had already made a pot of coffee for him.

"I think I love you Sess." Inuyasha said as he poured himself a cup of the black liquid.

"Not a pre-morning person I see."

"I'm usually going to bed at this hour, not waking."

"Well, down that and grab a bite to eat and let's go. I bet you the car if got ready for you will serve as a pick-me-up."

Inuyasha grabbed a bite of breakfast and followed Sesshomaru outside. They got into the Mercedes-Benz S65 AMG that was sitting outside and Sesshomaru drove them over to his racing garage which was several miles away. The Mercedes pulled up to the door and rolled inside as the door opened. Sesshomaru parked it next to the vehicle he'd selected for Inuyasha and the two got out.

The vehicle was a 1986 Toyota Corolla GT-S, also known as an AE86 Corolla. It was a small, rear wheel drive coupe that was legendary for its drifting ability. Sesshomaru's was very modified; the motor had been rebuilt for performance from the ground up and turbocharged, the transmission, suspension and brakes were all heavily modified. The body had been given large fender flares to accommodate wide tires and rims, and it was lowered. The car was painted a dark, charcoal gray with a lighter band of silver running along the bottom of the car. It had dark gold "Work Equip" wheels and dark tinted windows, making the car look every bit as lethal as it was. Inuyasha whistled and opened the door; it was a right hand drive model and the entire interior was stripped out and a roll cage and racing harnesses were installed. It had a quick release steering wheel and carbon fiber shift knob, along with a small GPS device mounted in the middle of the center console.

"You know, you could have told me I'd be driving stuff like this. It would have made your whole speech unnecessary."

"This is only the first car I'm giving you to drive, you haven't seen anything yet. Now, this race isn't one of the club's races, this one I've arranged against some local competition to see if you do indeed have some talent when it comes to handling a car. You need to get at least third to see the real action, second gets you five thousands dollars, and first gets you five grand and the pink slip to this car."

"I hope you've got that paperwork handy, you're gonna need it."

"I certainly hope so. The race is programmed into the GPS; you've got about fifteen minutes to get to the starting line. When you're done, return here."

"You're not coming along?"

"As I said, keeping a low profile is why I've brought you out here. Once we're out of the U.S. I can take the risk of watching a few races, though participating is out of the question for this season."

"Well, see you in a bit then."

"Indeed, good luck."

Inuyasha took the keys and got in the car. He fired up the modified engine and shifted into first before pulling out of the garage and onto the street. He turned on the GPS and followed it to the race sight, near the cargo holding area of the airport. He pulled up behind the competition and took his spot amongst the five other competitors. Inuyasha spotted a C5 Corvette Z06, a Shelby Mustang GT500, a Honda Civic with a ridiculous body kit and paintjob, a modified Toyota Supra, and a modified 2001 Chevy Camaro SS.

"_This ain't much for competition. The Supra and the Vette are the only things that may stand half a chance, but they won't last long against me."_

Inuyasha saw the two flagmen walk up to either side of the starting line, and after a second, saw the flags wave and he dumped the clutch on the Corolla and felt the rear tires dig in hard. He rocked ahead and swerved to right of the Supra, who hadn't gotten off of the line as fast. He passed the other Toyota and came up on the Mustang as he shifted into second and felt the engine's power surge through the car. Inuyasha zipped past the Mustang as he shifted into third and like that he was ahead of the pack, all of whom apparently couldn't perform a hole shot launch.

The six cars came up hot on the first turn of the course, a right-hander that turned into the Cargo City area of the airport. Inuyasha tapped the brake, down shifted and got back on the throttle as he turned. That sent the back end of the car sliding out a bit and Inuyasha seamlessly drifted around the corner, giving him more of a lead on everything but the Corvette and amazingly the Civic which had overtaken a couple of the competitors.

Inuyasha saw the rows of cargo containers shift and swerved to the right at the last container in the row he was driving through. He kept his foot on the gas and caught the perfect racing line, just clearing the right side of the cargo container that he'd been facing as he drove towards it. The rows shifted back at the end of the row he was in, prompting him to replicate the previous maneuver but going to the left instead of the right. He got the perfect line again and soon he was free of the containers and near the back of the fenced in cargo area. He noticed he was still ahead by a big lead, which was good as he had only one way of exiting; a ramp that went up, drove through an open container that sat just at the same level as the top of the fence, and then back down another ramp on the outside.

Inuyasha slowed significantly as he hit the ramp and drove up into the container. The widened Corolla barely fit but he made it and was on the ramp down onto the street. He swung a hard right and stepped on the throttle towards the next turn.

He drifted around the right hand turn, running along the outside of the Cargo city area. There was one final straight away, and a last right turn before the finish line. Though the driver of the Corvette tried his hardest, Inuyasha was too far ahead and he crossed the finish line well in the lead. Seeing as he was getting paid by Sesshomaru, and he could hear the police in the distance, Inuyasha didn't hang around. He quickly drove back to the garage and met Sesshomaru, who had the cash and paperwork waiting on the hood of his Mercedes.

"Excellent job little brother, you're giving me great confidence in you."

"That was nothing; I want to get to the real racing."

"And you will. The first race is tonight at midnight, so rest up and relax. Here's your winnings and the title for the Corolla. You can park it for now; I've got something else for you to drive tonight."

Inuyasha parked the small Toyota and got in the passenger seat of the Mercedes. Sesshomaru drove back to his massive estate, and the two walked inside. Inuyasha wasted no time in bidding his sibling good night and wandering back to his room for more sleep.

Alright, there's the start of my newest fic. I hope it's alright, thanks for reading, and please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, here's the second chapter of my newest fic, Test Drive. Thank you all for reading, and please review!

NOTICE NOTICE NOTICE!!!!- Do not ever remotely even consider doing any of the things described in this story. Street racing is beyond illegal and illegal for good reason. Don't be the person who does something stupid on the street and gets an innocent person killed. Take it to the track, drag strip, empty parking lot, etc to play around but don't fuck around on the street.

"_Pancakes shouldn't be allowed to taste this good"_

Inuyasha devoured the plate of chocolate chip pancakes in front of him while Sesshomaru enjoyed a steak, extra rare. The diner Sesshomaru had selected was very nice for people like the two inu's; it was clean, nice and quiet, and not too brightly lit.

"So, is tonight's competition gonna be any harder than that joke of a race this morning?"

"The competition will be a good deal stiffer, I'm afraid. Personally, I couldn't have seen you not placing in that race, though for just getting off a plane and into a car you've never driven before that was one hell of a victory."

"Well, thank you. What kind of a race is it gonna be?"

"It's a linear, or point to point race. You'll start off in the city, race up to the freeway and the finish is just off of the freeway. It's a few miles long in total, but this time you're gonna have traffic to take into account, especially on the freeway. And you're going to be facing better drivers with better cars. Of course, you're better rested and you'll be driving a better car."

"So, how fast are L.A. cops to respond to street racing?"

"They're quick, but this racing is much faster. You should be long gone before they show up, unless you get held back or have an accident of course. If however, you do find the police on your back do not stop for any reason. Trust me, they're vicious about this sort of thing, and my predicament leaves me with a limited ability to help you out. Use whatever means necessary to get away, ramming them weaving through traffic, anything. And don't even worry about the car, it can always be destroyed and replaced by another."

"Don't get caught, gotcha."

"I'm serious; they don't fuck around about that sort of thing here. They'll come down on you hard if they catch you. The upside is that your car is far faster and you're a far better driver than most of them. My favorite way of shaking them is weaving through traffic and doing something that I can get away with but they can't. More than once I've gotten a squad car to drive right into another vehicle or into some other crippling obstacle."

"Thanks for the tip. So, is it game time yet?"

"Yep, let's hit the garage and get you acquainted with your new ride."

Sesshomaru drove them both to the garage and got out to get the ride he'd selected for his little brother. Inuyasha saw him pull out of the garage, and was surprised at the dog demon's choice.

"You even own a Monte Carlo?"

"You're looking at it."

Inuyasha was somewhat dumbstruck by the vehicle, a 1970 Chevrolet Monte Carlo. It was painted beige with the hood and roof in gray primer, and had black racing wheels. The car sounded good too, really good.

"It's got the GM Performance 454 V8, ultra high performance camshaft, forged pistons, rods, crankshaft, everything. It's got an Eaton supercharger, and straight headers coming off of the exhaust manifolds. GM Performance 4-speed manual trans and clutch, it's got everything."

Inuyasha got in and sat in the racing harness, noticing the red button on each side of the steering wheel. He looked behind him and saw the two nitrous bottles, which put a grin all over his face. Sesshomaru knew how to put a car together, the hanyou had to admit.

"Two, 150 horsepower nitrous tanks. They're triggered independently, so start with one then use the other if you need it."

"Damn Sess, this things an animal."

"You have no idea, yet. Have fun, and be careful. Don't hold back by the way, if they shove you shove back. A few select members may try to intimidate you because you're new, but show them you're my little otouto."

"I hope they brought tissues, cause they're gonna be crying by the end of the race."

"Good luck, little brother."

"Thanks, talk to you in a bit."

Sesshomaru waved as he put the Chevy in gear and drove out of the garage. Inuyasha followed the GPS to the race start and surveyed his competition. He was starting fourth this time instead of sixth, which was nice. Ahead of him was a new Corvette Z06 and a very modified Mazda RX-8. A Dodge Viper SRT-10 was next to him; a Jaguar XK-R and a bright orange and black 2001 BMW M5 were behind him. He looked over the red Viper next to him, and saw the ookami sitting behind the wheel.

"Well hello, puppy. I'm guessing you're Sesshomaru's stand in. I'm amazed he'd let anyone touch his cars, you must have talent of some kind. Judging by your looks, I can bet what that talent is."

The wolf made grinned and made a couple kissing faces at him. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Tonight's your lucky night then. If you can keep second, you'll get plenty of time to stare at my ass."

"Cute and feisty, what a delightful combination. I'll see you after the race, beautiful."

Inuyasha put his concentration back on the road and soon enough the flagmen's arms were dropping, signaling the start of the race. Inuyasha dumped the clutch and felt the tires scramble for traction as the engine's massive amounts of power worked to spin the tires. The beginning of the race was simple enough. A short straight away, then a left, right, and another right put him on the freeway entrance ramp. The competitors were all still in the same order as they hit the freeway. Inuyasha immediately cut left past two SUV's to get in the far left lane of the four lane freeway. He saw he had a bit of running room and squeezed the nitrous button for the first tank. He felt the massive power increase rocket the car forward. He shifted from third to fourth as the rpm's hit the redline and looked over to see that the Corvette and RX-8 were fallen back slightly and the Viper was right alongside him with the M5 right behind them.

Inuyasha swerved right to get around a speed limit obeying driver and found himself right next to the wolf. The M5 moved left into the left lane and tried to get around unsuccessfully. The driver steered into Inuyasha as he was quickly coming up on a van that was moving far slower than he was. Inuyasha didn't give at all and pushed back slightly, forcing the driver to slow or hit the van. The M5 swerved left into the shoulder then swerved right to push the Inuyasha out of the way. The hanyou reacted by stepping on the brake, and the BMW swerved right by him. The wolf saw the car and swerved hard right to avoid, making the Viper's back end come loose. As the ookami wrestled the car back under control, the BMW suffered a far worse fate. His swerving landed him right in front of a semi-trailer, which plowed into the BMW and effortlessly flipped the German sedan. As the car rolled to a stop on the side of the road, Inuyasha was hard on the gas and out in the lead.

Inuyasha saw the exit and hit it at triple digit speed. He slid to the left at the bottom of the ramp and was on the home stretch. As he saw the Viper coming around the corner hard, Inuyasha hit the nitrous again, using up the rest of the first tank. The hanyou was first over the line, followed by the Viper, RX-8, Corvette, and Jaguar. The hanyou pulled to a stop and the wolf pulled him beside him in disbelief.

"So, you're multi talented then. I can't wait to see you again. The name's Kouga by the way."

"Inuyasha, Takahashi."

"Great meeting you."

"It's been wonderful."

Inuyasha sped off in the direction of the garage, leaving the wolf to stare at the receding taillights of his car. Sesshomaru was waiting for the hanyou when he arrived, and Inuyasha got out to see that the older dog was almost ecstatic.

"First place on your first race, excellent job Inuyasha."

"Well, thank you."

"I mean it; you were facing some tough competition. Especially Kouga Kamoto."

"Oh, he's just charming." Inuyasha deadpanned.

"Charming, a walking erection, he has many names. But make no mistake, he's extremely talented. And he loves good competition, so you can bet he'll be gunning for you after this beat down. He is honorable though, none of that shoving crap that got Mr. Black out of the club."

"Who?"

"The BMW M5 that left paint on your fender. Dennis Black, he left much more than paint on that freeway. Got what he deserved really, he was infamous for shoving other competitor's cars around. Put one kid in the hospital because of it, actually."

"Oh, and here I was starting to feel bad."

"Don't, he was swerving at you, you simply avoided an accident. But enough of that, let's go relax at the house. I've got your payment for you as well."

"What did I make?"

"Twenty-five thousand dollars."

"Are you serious?"

"I told you this is an exclusive little club. And now you see my need for a driver. This is a small race, nowhere near as high stakes as some of them."

"I think I'm going to enjoy this deal a lot."

"I certainly hope so. I must admit, I've been enjoying your company, it has been too long since we've seen each other."

"I know, being on the east coast I haven't gotten to see you in forever."

"You want to go party for a bit?"

"Hell yeah, let's go!"

Alright, I'm gonna end it there for right now. Thanks for reading, and please review!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, I can't believe I've gotten so many comments already! Thanks to all of you wonderful people!

Esha Napoleon- Thanks!

Nikkie23534- Can you feel the power of my envy? I adore any 68-70 Mopar, so a 69' Challenger is just so up my alley. A 69'Charger would be too perfect, but at least I did get to drive the new Challenger R/T, which was surprisingly nice. Oh, and you'll notice this chapter is somewhat dedicated to you.

A Single Fragile Rose- Yeah, I usually car-talk people half to death. I can't really help it; my dad's side of the family is entirely car people. And I've got baby pictures of me in a 1978 Porsche 911 Targa, so I've been cursed from the start.

KagomeYasha- Could you please stop that? Thank you for taking the time to review, but after investing several hours into writing each chapter, a little more than "update" would be greatly appreciated. I'm sure you're not trying to come off as offensive or pushy, but it kinda feels that way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~4:30 AM Saturday Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inuyasha walked up to the door, laughing his ass off. He still had a pitcher of Long Island Iced Tea from the club in his hand, the contents of which relocated to his clothing as he stumbled over the step from the landing to the floor of the house. Inuyasha eventually managed to stop laughing and examine his soaked clothes, the stench of coke, lemonade, and a variety of alcohols invading his sensitive nose.

"God, that burns at my nose."

"Then lose them, here."

Sesshomaru set the pitcher down and pulled the wet T-shirt from his baby brother's form. He also unbuckled the other male's jeans and helped the hanyou out of them. Sensing that the hanyou's boxers were also coated, he grabbed at the elastic waistband.

"What are you doing?"

"They're wet, and they do stink of alcohol."

"Yeah, but I don't have any other clothes with me. You kind of just called and told me when my plane was boarding, remember?"

"Indeed I do, but that doesn't change anything. There isn't another race until Tuesday, so Monday I'll have one of my attendants go pick you out a suitable wardrobe for your stay. You can just go nude until then, can you not?"

"Well, if you don't care then I guess so."

"Why would I, you're my little brother. It's not as if I haven't seen everything before."

Inuyasha blushed before allowing the striped hand to pull his underwear from him. Sesshomaru disappeared somewhere with the soiled clothes and returned empty handed.

"Well, I guess I haven't seen everything. When do you get all of these, otouto?"

Sesshomaru was referring to the set of body piercings Inuyasha had. He had a straight bar bell through each nipple, a ring through the tip of his foreskin, and one Sesshomaru couldn't see which was another ring in the skin behind his balls.

"Over the last couple of years. I do have a tongue piercing too, but I didn't have it in when you called me out here."

"I'll add that to the shopping list for Monday."

"Thanks. Well, if you don't mind I'm tired and I think I'm gonna go to bed."

"That's a good idea. Talk to you in the morning, and thanks again for coming out here, little brother."

"No problem Sess."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~11:00 AM Monday Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inuyasha awoke and stretched out his lean frame before getting up and walking to the kitchen. He was surprised to see that Sesshomaru's attendant had already gone on a bit of a shopping spree, and he had quite a wardrobe waiting for him. Seeing that he was awake, the attendant bid him good morning and set about getting everything in the hanyou's room. Sipping on his coffee, the hanyou looked up to Sesshomaru, who happened to be still in a bathrobe himself.

"That was fast."

"Indeed, my attendants all do have the good luck of being morning people. But I suppose their six figure salaries encourage that as well."

"Three more races and I'll be among them I suppose."

"It won't take three. Win the upcoming race and you'll be walking away with a hundred grand."

"Really?"

"Yep, the next race is a drag race tournament. You'll need to win three races in a row however if you want to see any money. There is no second or third in this one, though I have every confidence in you."

"Thanks. So, am I driving the Monte Carlo again?"

"If you want to, but I actually had a different car in mind."

Inuyasha cocked his head to the side slightly, his interest peaked.

"How's a 69' Challenger sound?"

"I think I'm in love."

"Just wait till you see it."

"440 Magnum?"

"Nope, HEMI. Bored out, supercharged, on the bottle, everything. This thing is definitely faster than the Monte Carlo, though it handles far worse."

"I'm sure it does. So, the race is tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow morning. It starts at nine o'clock."

The attendant finished putting everything away in Inuyasha's room and left the two inu alone. After finishing his coffee, Inuyasha went and got dressed. Coming back from his room dressed in a pair of snug jeans and a T-shirt, the inu sat down next to his older brother.

"So, anything you want to do today?"

"I don't know; what about you?"

"Well, we could go test drive minivans."

"Oh, that's sounds like fun, and if they have a DVD player inside we can watch paint dry at the same time."

"Whoa, hold on there, don't over excite yourself."

Inuyasha couldn't hold back his laughter, neither could Sesshomaru. After collecting themselves, they decided on a movie and left for the theater.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later that night~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"That was a lot of fun, Sess. I'm really glad I came out. We haven't had this much fun together in a hell of a long time."

"I know, I'm really glad you're hear too otouto. Hey, any interest in watching Jackass: Number Two?"

"Hell yeah, pop it in."

The two watched the movie, laughing their asses off the whole time. After the movie, Inuyasha stretched himself out and stood up.

"I better get to bed if I want to kick some ass in the morning."

"Good idea. I'll see you in the morning little brother."

As Sesshomaru spoke he came to stand particularly close to the shorter male. Inuyasha could feel the youkai's warm breath glide over a sensitive koinu ear as he spoke, and it stirred something within him. As Inuyasha headed to bed, Sesshomaru wondered what had made him act like that out of the blue. He decided to save it for another day, as he too was tired and the thought of his bed was particularly enticing. Though as he lay down, deep down he felt a nagging tug that there should have been a body lying beside him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~9:00 AM Tuesday Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inuyasha was lined up on the starting line. This race was taking place in an old, abandoned industrial complex. He was on the right side of the quarter mile strip of pavement, the deep gloss black of the Challenger's paint glistening in the early morning sun. On his left was a 1966 Ford Shelby Mustang GT 350H, its classic V8 rumbling under the black hood, which was adorned with gold racing stripes.

The flag girl stood between them, flag raised high. Inuyasha pushed the clutch in, shifted into first and brought the revs up. The driver in the Mustang did the same, and as the flag girl dropped her arm, Inuyasha let the clutch out hard. The Challenger's rear tires screamed and tried desperately to get traction on the worn pavement. The less powerful Mustang got a better start but once the tires gained traction, Inuyasha shifted into second and the classic Dodge roared after the pony-car.

The Hertz edition Shelby Mustang shifted into third, trying desperately to keep its lead but to no avail. The Challenger screamed by as Inuyasha shifted into third. A quick up-shift to fourth and Inuyasha was across the line with a sizeable lead over the unmodified Shelby Mustang.

"_Onto the semi-finals."_

Inuyasha was back on the starting line, this time he had a 69's Camaro SS on his left side. The flag girl took her position and Inuyasha prepared to get make a true hole shot launch. He shifted into first and brought the revs up though not as high as the first time. She signaled them to go, and Inuyasha dumped the clutch. The heated tires and lower rpm worked; the tires still broke loose but nowhere near as bad as before. Inuyasha rocketed forward and shifted into second pulling away from the Camaro. A quick up-shift to third and then fourth, saw him significantly ahead of the Chevy. A glance back and he saw the Camaro catching up, obviously it was on the bottle. Though it did close the gap a bit, Inuyasha was still ahead when he crossed the finish line and by a good margin.

"_This has been too easy so far, I wonder who I'll be facing now."_

This time Inuyasha was on the left, and it was a 68 Dodge Charger on his right.

"That's more like it. Mopar or no car, baby."

Inuyasha pushed in the clutch and brought the revs up to what he thought would be the perfect spot as the flag girl staged one final race. As she dropped the flag, Inuyasha brought the clutch out and the rear tires hooked up immediately. The Challenger moved forward with a ferocity he didn't know it capable of, and he ran the first gear up to the redline before shifting into second. The Charger did a good job of keeping up, though he was still ahead. Inuyasha shifted into third and pulled further ahead. A shift into fourth and he was almost at the finish line. The Charger was definitely on nitrous as it closed almost the entire gap by time the Challenger crossed the finish line and took the win.

"Fuck yeah! Another victory for me!"

The flag girl walked back over to the side of the road as the two cars roared away. Walking to her car, she passed a nice red Viper, and an even nicer wolf youkai standing next to it.

"Hey darling, do you think you could stage one more race for me?"

"Sure, line up."

As Inuyasha drove back up the road, he saw a familiar red Viper SRT-10 sitting facing him. He pulled up next to the car and saw that it was indeed his primary competition from the last race.

"Nice job sweeping up. Care for a real race?"

"I guess so, but what am I gonna get when I beat you?"

"Let's make it a little side bet. Your winnings from this race wagered against my Viper."

Inuyasha didn't really feel like putting his cash on the line, but it was a nice Viper. And it was red; he liked red.

"You got a deal."

Inuyasha swung around and lined up next to the Viper. The flag girl stood in front of them and raised the flag one more time. Inuyasha and Kouga both prepared for a hole shot, and when the flag dropped the two Dodge muscle cars roared forward. Kouga launched a bit faster, but Inuyasha got ahead after shifting into second. He shifted into third and hit the nitrous, pulling ahead of the wolf. He had to admit, the wolf's shifting was flawless and the Viper kept up admirably. Shifting into fourth still on the nitrous, Inuyasha screamed across the line, the Viper's front end even with the Challenger's rear fender.

The hanyou stopped at the end of the track and Kouga pulled up next to him.

"That was fun, puppy. You want me to follow you to the title agency and then the garage?"

"That would be good, thanks."

"No problem."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Several Hours Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inuyasha stood admiring it. It was so… red. Bright red covering the entire body, hugging every sensual curve. The Viper was beautiful and now it was all his.

"Another fantastic job, little brother. Not only did you win, you beat Kouga in a side bet. Just be careful with him, he has a warm smile and he is nice, but he's still determined as hell and extremely talented."

"I know; he kept up with the Challenger far better than anyone else. Hey, could you fill me in on this? Why didn't Kouga participate in the actual race? He could have beaten any of the others with ease, but he only raced me."

"That's because he's trying to see how talented you are. Kouga as I said before appreciates a good challenge. To him, racing against them was pointless. For the most part he thinks drag racing is too easy, and in this case the competition too light. But, you could provide him with a challenge, making it interesting and worthwhile for him. That's why he took you on but didn't bother to enter the actual event."

"Whatever the case, he better have another car on hand."

"Oh he does I'm sure. He'll come back with something better, I assure you."

"And I'll take that off of his hands too, provided his taste in cars is consistently this good. So, wanna take it for a spin?"

"Hell yeah I do, let's go."

Inuyasha hopped in the driver's seat and shifted into first as Sesshomaru jumped into the passenger seat.

Alright, I'm gonna leave it there for right now. Thanks for reading, and please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks once again for the reviews, personally I thought that this wouldn't really take off but it has! I figured that I should make a bit of a dictionary for some of the car terms from the previous and upcoming chapters, so here it is. Thanks for reading, and please review!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Car Terms Chapters 1-4~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Linear or Point-to-Point racing- The car/s start at one point and drive to another, not coming back to the same areas they were in before.

Drag Race- Straight line racing, traditionally ¼ mile (1,320 ft.) long. Start from a dead stop and cover the quarter-mile as fast as possible. Drag racing requires three main factors for victory; reaction time at the start, power to move the car, and traction to make use of the power.

Rally Racing- Rallying can be a blanket term for various forms of off-road racing, but it is most synonymous with off-road car racing. Typical surfaces are tarmac, gravel, dirt, sand, light mud, snow, sleet, ice, rain, etc.

RPM- Revolutions Per Minute. RPM's are a way of measuring how fast an engine is working by measuring how many times it completes a complete revolution every minute.

Turbocharger- A method of what is know as forced induction. Forced induction compresses air and forces into the engine, allowing more fuel and air to go into the engine without increasing the engine size. A turbocharger is run by exhaust gas coming from the motor, the most efficient way of running forced induction but if the exhaust pressure is too low (for example at low RPM) the turbo doesn't compress air and the car doesn't make full power for a short period of time, usually less than a second or two.

Supercharger- Does the same job as the turbocharger, but it is powered by the spinning of the crankshaft. This provides constant power, but the drag on the crankshaft that is created by turning the supercharger does suck some power from the engine.

Nitrous (on the bottle)- Nitrous oxide is a very flammable gas that can be sprayed into a gasoline engine to increase combustion. It condenses air and it provides an extra flammable shot of oxygen, which creates more power in the motor. The downside is that using nitrous on an engine that isn't built to handle it will quickly destroy the motor, as the extra oxygen raises the temperatures inside the cylinders. If used on a motor built for it however, nitrous can provide a hundred plus horsepower in a can.

Inuyasha's cars so far:

AE86 Corolla

1970 Monte Carlo

1969 Dodge Challenger R/T

Dodge Viper SRT-10

Subaru Impreza WRX STI

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Two Days Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, big brother, what kind of race is going on tonight?"

"It's a very specialized event. You'll be partaking in basically a rally course. It's about half the way out from here towards San Bernardino."

"I like rally, this shouldn't be too much of a hassle."

"Indeed. It is a mixture of tarmac, light gravel, light dirt, and grass so you shouldn't have to worry about getting bogged down on anything. The hard part of the race is that it's car restricted; you can only use the 5-door Subaru WRX STI or the Evo X."

"The STI."

"Agreed, it's waiting and ready in the garage, though you still have a few minutes before you need to depart for the race."

Inuyasha sat with his sibling and watched a few minutes of TV before getting up to leave. He drove the Viper to the garage and swapped it for the Subaru. Inuyasha drove out to the race and parked next to the other nine competitors, all a mixture of Subaru Impreza WRX STI's and Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X's. Inuyasha saw that the race was being handled like a true rally event, in that the drivers all drove the course on their own, instead of in a pack. The winner was the person who could run the stage in the lowest time. Inuyasha waited patiently as the nine other competitors went, and finally he was on the starting line.

"He waved forward as the clock started for his run. Inuyasha took off down the tarmac with a chirp of the four tires. The Subaru accelerated over the old, worn strip of road, heading for the first turn. Inuyasha tapped the brake and turned hard to the right, cutting the corner perfectly. He flew over the increasingly bumpy tarmac as it winded along.

Then, the road ended and he was on a rock and gravel mixture. The all-wheel drive and sticky tires handled the transition like nothing had happened. Inuyasha approached the first gravel turn and turned to the right slightly. He cut hard to the left and gave it gas, executing a perfect "Scandinavian Flick" as it was known in the rally world. The move made the rear tires slide out and allowed Inuyasha to make a perfect drift around the tight left hand turn. He sped up over the gravel as he came up on a patch of woods and the gravel turned to dirt. He weaved through the tree covered area, the Subaru gripping the dirt like a magnet. The windy path quickly led him out of the tree covered area and the path turned to a bit of a grassy area. He followed the indents in the path, never slowing as the path curved with the natural hills and valleys of the area.

The grass eventually turned back to gravel, and with a sharp right turn back to tarmac. The hanyou saw the finish dead ahead and floored it, the car surging forward as the turbocharged four-cylinder engine worked over time. Inuyasha flew past the finish and quickly slowed to a stop. He turned around and drove back to the finish line to get his time.

"Hell yeah, first place!"

Inuyasha was ecstatic that his winning streak had held, and the ride back to Sesshomaru's garage was definitely an enjoyable one. The hanyou pulled into the large building and saw Sesshomaru waiting for him by his Viper. After parking the Subaru, Inuyasha walked over to his sibling.

"That was excellent little brother. I honestly didn't expect a victory on that race."

"Yeah, that one was too easy."

"Maybe so, but the next race won't be. Still, we should celebrate that victory."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inuyasha's golden eyes hesitantly opened to see the dimness of the room he was in, all of the shades firmly down over the windows. As his eyes adjusted and sensation began to return to his body, he felt a weight draped over his right side, he was laying on his left. Looking down, he saw an arm and a hand, a magenta striped hand. Looking behind him, he saw that his sibling had somehow wound up in his room sleeping behind him. Then a look around his new environment made him realize that this wasn't his room at all.

"_How the hell did I wind up in Sesshomaru's room, and more importantly his bed? And what the hell is that poking against my back?"_

Yeah, I'm gonna leave it there for right now. I hope it was alright. Thanks for reading, and please review!!!


	5. Chapter 5

"Good morning little brother, did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, but how did I get here?"

"You came into bed with me. You don't remember? I guess those Iced Teas hit you harder then you thought."

"I guess they did though I don't really feel hung over. By the way, what is that on my back?"

"My apologies, it seems my morning wood has taken a liking to you."

Sesshomaru slid back slightly and sat up on the bed. Inuyasha blushed though actually missed the feeling of his aniki resting behind him.

"You didn't have to move you know, I was just…just wondering."

"So am I right in my assumption that you feel something as well?"

Inuyasha rolled over to see the other inu facing him, barely an inch from his face.

"I, I think I do feel something for you big brother. Something more than just brotherly love anyway."

Sesshomaru gently leaned forward and kissed the hanyou, lightly pressed his lips to the smaller male's. Inuyasha felt the older inu run his tongue over his lips, and the hanyou responded by hesitantly opening his lips. Sesshomaru slid his tongue inside and ran it over his brother's, which made Inuyasha shudder. After exploring the half demon's warm cavern with his tongue, the full inu pulled back to gaze at the pup.

"That was very enjoyable."

"So, what do we, where do we go from here?"

"I suppose we shall see where our relationship goes. For now, you have a race to attend in only a few hours."

Inuyasha forced himself to sit up, deep in thought. He wasn't sure what exactly he felt for his sibling, or how far he wanted their relationship to go. Sesshomaru being male and his sibling was no issue, it was quite common actually. And his demon blood meant that incest wasn't the issue that it was with humans, it would actually improve the blood of their heirs. But, as Sesshomaru had so wisely said they'd see where things went and take it from there. He wasn't ready to throw himself into Sesshomaru's arms and be marked as a mate, though he certainly wasn't going to shy away from what could be a really good thing.

"So, what's in store for today?"

"Another linear race; and a hard one at that. There are only two more races left before we'll be departing from L.A. for Mexico."

"What, are we going on vacation?"

"No, while I am booking us into a rather nice resort our true purpose for traveling south of the border is that it is the next stop on our world tour. It is mainly off-road racing, Baja trucks, dune buggy's, that sort of thing."

"Nice. So, another linear race today. Same competition from the last race?"

"Nope, you'll be facing the more regular competitors, and they will pose much more of a challenge. And it's an all Corvette race, so you'll be driving my C6 Targa."

"Having a mid-life crisis there, Sesshy?"

Inuyasha had to joke, seeing as Corvette's were synonymous with balding, middle aged human males. Especially a non-Z06 model, which was what the Targa model was.

"It may look that way, but under the hood is a full Calloway performance package. It's got enough under the hood to outrun the ZR1, provided you can handle it."

Inuyasha smirked before downing his coffee. After breakfast, the hanyou got in his Viper and drove to the garage. He found the Corvette Sesshomaru had referred to and got in. It was a pretty metallic blue with the original chrome 5-spoke rims. Though the outward appearance was entirely stock, the Yokohama R-compound tires in place of the Goodyear Eagle F1's hinted at what lay beneath. Inuyasha started the V8 and pulled out of the garage. He headed towards the starting line and found himself starting sixth out of six. Ahead of him was a new Corvette ZR1, two new Corvette Z06's, a modified C5 Corvette Z06, and a C4 Corvette ZR1. The flagmen stood to each side and as the cars all prepared to launch, the flags came down.

Inuyasha felt the Corvette surge forward with immense power, and he swerved to the right as he shifted into second, putting him ahead of the C4 Corvette and one of the Z06 Corvettes. The Corvettes stampeded down the road which ran parallel to the freeway until they came up on the entry ramp. A right hairpin and the sports cars were on the on-ramp and almost on the freeway. Inuyasha shifted into third on the ramp and edged ahead of the second Z06, leaving the modified C5 Corvette and the ZR1 ahead of him. As they merged onto the mildly populated freeway, Inuyasha got behind the C5 and looked for a place to pass. He saw an opening and cut right after shifting up into fourth. The modified engine pulled him past the older Vette and left only the new super-Vette to contend with.

As they weaved in and out, Inuyasha looked for a place to get around the ZR1 but he couldn't find a spot to pass. Finally a tiny opening appeared and Inuyasha dropped from sixth to fifth and floored it. The modified Vette pulled alongside the ZR1 as they took the off-ramp towards the finish line. Only a left hairpin and a quick sprint to the finish line under the freeway were left.

The ZR1 Corvette hit the brakes and took the turn, hitting the apex of the corner earlier than the driver would have liked. Inuyasha meanwhile tapped the brakes, downshifted and hit the gas, sending him into a drift. As the Corvette ZR1 took the turn wide because of its bad apex point, Inuyasha drifted through it and hit the apex perfectly. Inuyasha's inside line paid off and he slipped ahead of the uber-Vette his mystery rival was piloting. Inuyasha kept the pedal to the floor and crossed the finish line first with the Corvette ZR1 right beside him. Inuyasha pulled alongside the blue Corvette ZR1, and the window rolled down to reveal his wolf rival, Kouga.

"I can't believe you pulled that off, puppy. I don't think I've ever lost on this particular course."

"Well, there's a first time for everything. I see you've gone with blue for your newest ride, you scared of losing it to me too?"

"I'm sorry, if I knew you like red I would've ordered it that way. Maybe I'll have the back end re-painted so you'll have something to look at next race."

"You mean the front-end? Cause I never have anything good to look at in my rearview."

"I'd love to continue our little fun, but I believe I hear sirens in the distance. See you soon, puppy."

The Corvette pulled away and sped off into the distance, leaving Inuyasha to watch the vehicle retreating in the distance. The hanyou quickly sped off before he could attract any heat from the fuzz and returned to the garage.

To say that Sesshomaru was ecstatic was an understatement. He didn't think that Inuyasha stood a chance, not because of in-ability on Inuyasha's part but because of the skill of the competition and the traffic level.

"Little brother, you amaze me. You keep this trend up and we'll be creating a racing dynasty together."

"Keep giving me these beast cars to drive and you've got a deal."

"Oh don't worry, I've got enough of them to keep you interested. So, you want to get some lunch?"

"Sure, that'd be good."

The two got in Sesshomaru's Mercedes and headed for one of Sesshomaru's favorite restaurants.

Alright, there's another mini-update. I think we're getting a thunderstorm here, so I wanted to get an update up tonight and soon in case power goes out or anything. Thanks for reading, and please review!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Esha Napoleon- Thanks for reviewing!

Nikkie23534- Damn, you're like my evil clone. Or maybe I'm the evil one and you're my good clone. And I like the 71 Monte, that thing's a tank. And I'm amazed that I've gone five chapters without Sesshy grabbing Inuyasha and thoroughly molesting him, it's a new experience for me. Soon, however, I'll have to put an end to their dry streak. And I like the side bet idea a lot, I was thinking if Inu wins he gets to be on top, second gets him on the bottom, and third or less and he has to blow his older brother.

BTW, when I read "I hope he fucks him retarded" I would've pissed myself had I not just taken a leak.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Two Days Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inuyasha's phone rang and he answered it, hearing his older brother's voice.

"Hello, little brother. How's your day going?"

"Alright, what about you?"

"It's okay, this meeting is taking an eternity. I think my hair will turn black by time I get out of here."

"Speaking of which, I'll be driving human tonight."

"You're human night is tonight?"

"Yeah, it is. I can't wait to see you in ningen form, otouto. Are you okay to race?"

"Of course."

"Just be careful my little brother. This race is the most dangerous of all the ones you'll be partaking in here. It was this race that got the law interested in me last year."

"How'd you managed that?"

"Well, our good friend Mr. Black, the one who wrecked on the first linear race, slid into me going around a turn. My car then slid into a parked police cruiser and was totaled. I simply claimed that I'd accidentally hit the gas instead of the brake trying to avoid the street racers, but they still decided to keep a look out for me. It would only take one picture or piece of evidence of me participating in a race to get the cops a warrant and blow this business deal."

"Wow, now I know why you weren't all that remorseful about his little accident."

"Indeed I wasn't. Seriously though, this race is dangerous. It's all in the city, on tight streets and against the toughest L.A. competition. Plus tonight it's raining so the roads will be slick with water and a mixture of motor oil, anti-freeze, and whatever else had soaked into the pavement over the years."

"Don't worry, I'll be careful."

"Be extra careful, quite honestly I don't even want you to go for first this race. Placing would be nice, but don't push too hard whatever you do. There are better fights to pick than this one."

"I got you, I'll just move ahead when I can and stay within a safe boundary."

"Exactly. You'll be driving the RX-8 tonight, I left it in the garage. It handles well, but it isn't hard to get the rear end out on it. It is very smooth though, so you can anticipate the sliding and steer through it."

"Sounds like a fun ride. I'll talk to you in a bit Sess."

"Talk to you soon, bye."

"Bye."

Inuyasha drove to the garage and walked over to the Mazda RX-8. It was a pretty, deep red metallic, almost a shade of scarlet. It looked stock except for a set of bronze Volk CE28N rims and a more aggressive exhaust system. Under the hood the rotary had been turbocharged and retuned with a more aggressive ECU. The suspension had been nicely upgraded, as had the brakes. Inuyasha started the car and drove into the city. As the rain drops fell, he pulled up to the back of the pack.

In front of him sat a 2008 Mustang GT with a variety of mods, an Acura Integra GS-R that was heavily modified and given a wide-body kit, a gray Mini Cooper S, a 2005 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution RS, and beside him was a familiar car. Kouga's Corvette ZR1 was sitting next to him, the purr of its V8 strangely soothing. Suddenly, that soothing noise disappeared; or rather Inuyasha's ears could no longer detect it. The hanyou felt himself turn to a human, and undeterred he shifted into first and brought the revs up. The flag men ran out to each side, and the flags came down.

Inuyasha roared away from the start, the tires slipping on the wet pavement. The revs climbed in the rotary engine as the car accelerated forward. Inuyasha and Kouga both flew past the Mustang , which was having serious traction issues on the slick pavement. The Evo was in the lead, the Acura in second, and the Mini in third. The Mini made a quick pass around the Acura, as did Inuyasha and Kouga. Kouga pulled ahead slightly as the first turn came.

Cutting the wheel to the left and giving it a bit of gas broke the rear tires loose from the slick pavement and the Mazda drifted around the turn with incredible grace, tires kicking up small rooster tails as they spun. Once back in a straight line the hanyou turned human downshifted and followed Kouga past the Mini Cooper, using the Corvette's slipstream to give him a speed boost.

The second turn came up and Inuyasha set the car into another drift, this time to the right. As the Evo under-steered slightly, Inuyasha slipped past with his drift and it was Kouga in first with him right behind. The cars accelerated up the short hill they were on and they were at an intersection, the red light facing them. The Corvette made the right turn, drifting between two cars that were moving perpendicular to them. Inuyasha saw a similar opening and drifted through it, steering out of the oncoming lane and narrowly avoiding an on-coming car.

The Evo, Mini, and Acura all made it through though the Mustang did not. It slid cut between to cars moving to the right, and slid on the wet pavement. The drift looked good and would have been fine had there not been an SUV in the oncoming lane the Mustang drifted into. The driver's side door slammed right into the truck, and the Mustang actually got pushed backwards as the truck slid to a stop. Inuyasha muttered a curse under his breath; Sesshomaru had been dead on about the race's danger.

Inuyasha followed Kouga's line through the next several turns, and then the finish line was upon them. The final results were Kouga in first, Inuyasha in second, the Mini in third, then the Evo, Acura, and the Mustang obviously failed to finish.

The hanyou booked it away before the police could get to the scene, as did all of the racers. Inuyasha drove back to the garage and parked the fantastic handling Mazda, seeing that Sesshomaru's meeting had yet to come to a close. He got back in the Viper and drove back to his brother's home. As turned onto the driveway and headed up to the top of it, he saw the headlights of his brother's Mercedes behind him. The two parked and ran inside, the suddenly heavy rain chasing them in.

"Hello little brother. How did things go?"

"Alright, I got second, Kouga took first."

"Excellent job on handling that course. It's tricky, ne?"

"It definitely is. You were right about it, going around the one corner a Mustang that was in the back of the pack got slammed by a Suburban."

"The light with the really busy intersection, at the top of the hill?"

"That's the one."

"That's exactly where I had my accident. Mr. Black was on the inside and slid into me, pushing me into a parked patrol car."

"I can see how it would've happened. So was that really the last of the L.A. races?"

"The last one we're partaking in."

"So, onto Mexico then?"

"Yes. You look absolutely stunning by the way. I don't think I've ever been so attracted to a human."

"Well thank you, I think."

"Do you wish to go do anything, or would you prefer calling it a night and going to bed?"

"Well, I could really go for some ice cream if you want to go somewhere."

"That would be good. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, let's go."

The two got back in Sesshomaru's car and headed out into the dark night.

Alright, I'm gonna leave it there for right now. Thanks for reading, and please review!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello, start of chapter seven of my newest fic. Thanks for reading, and please review!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~One Week Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well hello, little brother. You look particularly inviting."

"Thanks."

Inuyasha was dressed only in a tight, red Speedo, his tight butt nicely displayed by the snug swimsuit. They were poolside at the beautiful resort Sesshomaru had booked a room in. Of course he'd reserved a single bed presidential suite, to keep up the appearance that he was courting his sibling.

"So, your first race is only a few hours away. Are you ready?"

"Of course I am. What are we racing today?"

"It's a Baja truck race, fitting as we are in Baja. The truck is in the garage I rented for you. Would you care to make a side bet on the race?"

"I guess so, what did you have in mind?"

"Well, our relationship has been coming along nicely. So, how about this. If you can come in first, I'll let you mount me. Second place and I mount you. Third or less and you have to blow me on command until you finish a race in second or first."

"I didn't know you wanted me that badly, but I'd be glad to take you Sesshy."

"Careful Inu, you wouldn't want your mouth to write a check your tight little ass can't cash."

Inuyasha blushed but sat in the chair next to his, picking up his drink. The inu quickly fell asleep and enjoyed a couple hours' rest in the warm sun. Sesshomaru woke him in time to get dressed and go to the garage. The inu walked into the building and saw his vehicle for that race. It was a full Toyota Tundra Trophy Truck. He got in and fired it up, hearing the tuned V8 roar into the life.

He made quick work of the commute to the start line, and parked next to the other trucks. It was the same as the rally race from before, where he'd be timed from start to finish. The other five trucks went and then it was Inuyasha's turn to go. He roared away from the start and drove down the dirt/sand path.

He hit every turn perfectly, racing across the grassy outdoor area. The hanyou flew along the course, running down towards the beach when he hit a little rough spot. As he raced along the narrow beach the tide came in a little further than he anticipated and the truck was slowed somewhat by the incoming water. He drove through it and continued on at a strong pace, determined to win.

Inuyasha hit a final crest at full speed and jumped through the air, the Toyota truck flying down the path. He sailed through the finish line and returned to find that he'd landed a solid second place.

Needless to say, the ride home was one filled with nervous anticipation. On one hand, being mounted by Sesshomaru sounded enjoyable and he knew it would be. On the other, Sesshomaru was massive and it would probably hurt. Regardless, the hanyou found himself at the garage, and then the quick ride from the garage to the resort seemed to take a second. The valet pulled away and parked the Viper as Inuyasha went inside to the elevators. He rode it up to the top floor and walked to the end of the short hallway. He swiped his key card and he was into the massive suite.

"_Obviously Sesshomaru expected this."_

The room was dim, lit only by candles which were dotted around everywhere. He walked into the bedroom and found Sesshomaru sitting on the bed, waiting for him in the nude.

"Congratulations on second place, otouto."

"Thanks."

"Strip for me little brother."

Inuyasha blushed and slowly stripped himself of his clothing and got on the bed with Sesshomaru. The demon was waiting with two long silk strips, which he used to tie Inuyasha down on his back. The hanyou's wrists were bound to the corners of the bed, his lean frame exposed for Sesshomaru's enjoyment.

"You are so beautiful Inuyasha. And now you are mine to play with."

Sesshomaru leaned down and captured the hanyou's lips with his own as he took hold of the pup's cock, gently stroking the fast hardening flesh. Inuyasha moaned lightly as the older inu stroked his manhood, his other hand pinching one of the hanyou's nipples. Sesshomaru kept up his actions for a minute before sliding down Inuyasha's body and taking the hanyou's big cock in his mouth. He worked the thick, long length into his mouth and felt it reaching the back of his throat.

"Oh Sesshomaru that feels incredible."

The inu kept up his actions until his younger sibling was steadily leaking precum from the tip of his uncut manhood. At that point he let the hard organ slide out of his mouth and he moved to spread the pup's legs. He lifted them and grabbed two more silk ties. He bound them around the hanyou's ankles and tied them down to the sides of the bed. Inuyasha blushed as the room's cool air rushed over his suddenly exposed entrance. Sesshomaru grabbed a container of lube he had on the nightstand and scooped a good bit of the thick substance on two of his fingers. He smeared the thick, cold lube over the hanyou's ass, making the male shudder slightly.

"Are you alright with this Inuyasha?"

"Just do it already!"

Sesshomaru smirked and slid a finger inside the hanyou, seeking to stretch the pup out. He searched and found the other male's prostate, which then received a thorough rubbing. Inuyasha whimpered and squirmed in his restraints, needing more of his older brother's touch. After sliding in two more fingers, the older inu began stretching the younger inu's entrance. Once he was stretched enough, Sesshomaru scooped out a bit more lube and rubbed it over his huge cock. Once his cock was good and slick, Sesshomaru moved to press his manhood to Inuyasha's entrance. Inuyasha grunted as Sesshomaru's cock pressed past his ring of muscle. It hurt a bit, but he loved the fact that it was his brother inside him. Sesshomaru worked the entirety of his cock inside, stopping when his groin was flush with Inuyasha's ass.

"You are so tight, little brother."

"Oh Sesshomaru, start moving please!"

"Gladly my otouto."

Sesshomaru slid back so that only the tip of his cock was inside the pup and thrust back inside with one fluid thrust. Inuyasha moaned in pleasure as his prostate was hit by the massive appendage. Sesshomaru started a rhythm; his cock moving in and out of the hanyou at a smooth, steady pace. After a few minutes, he began to speed up, the thrusts coming harder and faster. He loved how tight his baby brother was, the hanyou's ass was like being gripped by a burning vice.

"I love you baby brother."

"I love you too Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru slammed in and out at a furious pace, driving them both closer and closer to orgasm. It didn't take long before Inuyasha felt himself about to go over the edge.

"Sesshomaru, I'm gonna cum!"

"Do it, cum for me baby brother!"

Inuyasha screamed and came, coating their stomachs with his pungent cum. He clenched down as he came, gripping Sesshomaru's cock with almost painful force. The older demon felt his own orgasm hit him and he exploded, filling the boy's ass with his cum.

"Fuck!"

Sesshomaru rode out the rest of his orgasm before reaching over for something that Inuyasha hadn't seen. It was a pretty large buttplug, though not a huge one. Sesshomaru pulled his cock out and eased the plug inside the hanyou.

"There we go, we wouldn't any of that cum leaking out. You are truly incredible my little otouto, I really am in love with you."

"I love you too big brother, my sweet aniki."

"I think we'll have to partake in this side bet more often."

Inuyasha smirked Sesshomaru laid beside him, licking the hanyou's cheek.

"Are you going to untie me?"

"No."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as the dog wrapped his striped arms around him.

Alright, that's it for right now. It'll probably be a couple of days before I can update as I won't be around. Thanks for reading, and please review!!!


	8. Chapter 8

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inuyasha was glad that the pain in his ass had receded; it certainly made driving stick more comfortable.

"So lover, are you ready for the next race?"

"Of course. So, I'm lover now?"

"Do you not like it?"

"No, I do. It's just taking a little getting used to."

"I'm sure it is."

"Are you…okay with what happened?"

"Of course I am, are you?"

"Definitely, I just wanted to know that this is something you want too."

"Of course I want you, you're my mate."

"Oh I'm your mate now?"

"Of course you are. I wouldn't have taken you to bed if I wasn't sure you're the one."

Inuyasha leaned into Sesshomaru's embrace and pressed his lips to the older demon's.

"I guess I better get going huh?"

"Probably. It's a linear race, so I got the Monte Carlo ready for you."

"It's on road then?"

"On road and a bit of a dirt path."

The Monte Carlo rolled to a stop behind the competition. He saw that ahead of him was an orange Plymouth GTX, an R34 Nissan Skyline, a gold 72' Chevy Camaro, a 2003 Mustang SVT Cobra, and a 2006 BMW M3. The car's took off as the flags were dropped and they all thundered down the twisting road.

Inuyasha shifted into second and passed the BMW M3. The road curved to the left and Inuyasha was right behind the Mustang. The road switched to the right, and Inuyasha shifted into third before slipping past the Mustang on the outside of the curve.

The cars all got a bit of air as the road suddenly dipped. Inuyasha got past the Camaro and Skyline before shifting into fourth. The road curved back up and the cars got air once more as the road leveled off.

Inuyasha was about to hit the nitrous and dust past the Plymouth but he saw the dirt path coming up and slowed, dropping into third. The GTX did the same and they turned right onto the dirt path.

The cars all flew over the smooth path, the cars following the numerous bends and curves in the road. Suddenly, there was a crest in the road which they all flew off of at speed. The GTX, Monte Carlo, Skyline, Camaro, and BMW all landed without trouble but the Mustang landed and snapped a control arm. The driver avoided losing control but the car dropped back, it's handling severely impaired.

The dirt path eventually curved and rejoined the paved road. As soon as the Monte Carlo was back on pavement, Inuyasha downshifted and hit the nitrous. The Chevy roared past the orange GTX and Inuyasha shifted up into fourth as he released the nitrous. The Monte Carlo hugged the road and soon enough the finish line was dead ahead. The driver of the Plymouth hit the nitrous, prompting Inuyasha to do the same. Though the Plymouth made a little ground; the Monte Carlo was still ahead as they crossed the line, giving Inuyasha the win.

Inuyasha pulled over to the side of the road and the GTX pulled alongside. The window rolled down and he saw the driver, a human with fairly long black hair with white highlights in the front. He had a pair of dark sunglasses on in addition to a gold chain around his neck.

"That was a hell of a race. So, I'm guessing you're Sesshomaru's stand-in?"

"Yep, that'd be me."

"Well, you're doing a good job filling his shoes. Keep it up; I was starting to get bored without some talented competition."

"Thanks for the encouragement…"

"Shawn."

"Nice meeting you Shawn, I'm Inuyasha."

"See you around, Inuyasha."

The GTX pulled away and drove off down the road. Inuyasha returned to the garage and parked the heavily modified Chevy in the rented garage. He got back in the Viper and drove back to the resort.

"Hey Sess, I'm back."

"Hello, my little brother. Congratulations on another victory."

"Thanks. Hey, what do you know about Shawn? The guy with the orange GTX."

"He's some sort of music producer, record label owner or something like that. A nice guy, great to party with, and one of the most talented human drivers I've met. That GTX is his pride and joy, it's fast as hell, especially on a drag strip."

"Good to know. I'm surprised that Kouga hasn't shown up yet."

"I know; I half suspected he'd follow you down here. He'll be back though; he competes all over the world. So does Shawn for that matter. But enough of that, I'm been craving you all day, otouto."

"But I won; doesn't that mean I get to be on top?"

Inuyasha asked with a sexy pout. Sesshomaru smiled and playfully bared his neck to Inuyasha, prompting the hanyou to nip at the soft flesh.

Alright, there's one final update. I'm tired now, and the coffee's wearing off. Thanks for reading, and please review!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Hello, everybody!!! Welcome to chapter 9 of Test Drive, I hope you guys like it. Thanks for reading, and please review!!!

A Single Fragile Rose- I don't know if I will have Inuyasha getting knocked up. If it does happen, it'll be later on, maybe after he's completed all of the races for Sesshy. I do like the idea though, and may work it in later.

Esha Napoleon- Thanks!

Nikkie23534- Yeah, Baja racing is pretty damn cool. It's dangerous though, especially the Baja 500. Driving down a dirt path in the middle of the desert at triple-digit speeds, dangerous but it looks like way too much fun. And I do think I'll be working in some more smuttyness between Inu and Sess in the near future.

No, probably not. Mr. Black is just a bit of an overly aggressive and overly confident driver and the attention paid to him is just due to his being the cause of Sesshomaru's accident. He took an inside line through a corner while Sesshomaru was on an outside line and accidentally slid into Sesshomaru and he pin-balled into a parked police cruiser.

Actually, Dennis Black is from the PS2 game, "Test Drive". He's the main character, and the one you play as in the game. If you thought that Sesshy had a bit of an English twist to his voice in the first couple of chapters, it's because I kept thinking of Dennis Black's employer, Donald.

TanithNight- Thanks for the review, and yeah, I don't like the whole demons-in-hiding thing. It just seems unrealistic to me, I mean who could push Sesshomaru into hiding?

Pineaple55- Thanks for reviewing!

NOTICE: Seeing as FanFiction erases my links whenever I try to post them and some of the people reviewing aren't total car freaks like myself (lucky you!), I'm going to start an e-mail setup and message the links for pics of the various cars in the story. If you want to receive these e-mails, just drop me a review or personal message with your e-mail and I'll be glad to add you to the list!

Also, I think that I'm going to go back at some point and add a chapter dedicated to explaining some basic terms and such. If you'd like to see this happen, review me and I'll gladly put the pressure on to get that out ASAP.

"Fuck, Inuyasha. Harder!"

Inuyasha pounded into his older sibling's ass, his cock sliding in and out of the demon's entrance. Inuyasha moaned as his cock was gripped by Sesshomaru's tight, warm ass.

"Oh big brother, you're so tight."

Inuyasha thrust harder as Sesshomaru thrust back against him, meeting him at every thrust. The two quickly raced towards their climaxes, both dangerously close to the edge. Inuyasha grasped the older demon's cock and started thrusting his hand along the shaft in time with the thrusting of his hips.

"Otouto, I love you!"

Sesshomaru shuddered and came, his seed coating the bed and Inuyasha's hand. He clenched down hard as he came, and sent his younger sibling over the edge as well. Inuyasha climaxed and filled Sesshomaru with his cum, not stopping until he'd milked out every last drop.

"I love you too, aniki."

Sesshomaru reached his head back and Inuyasha leaned forward to kiss the older demon, their tongues entwining in a kiss almost as passionate as their love-making had been.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Two Days Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Alright big brother, I'm off for the race. See you in a bit."

"See you later, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha drove to the garage and parked his Viper, trading it for a class 63' Chevy Impala. The classic car was light yellow with Cragar SS wheels, and a custom dual exhaust system. The V8 was heavily modified, as was the rest of the car. Inuyasha got in and turned on the classic Impala, shifting into first gear. He drove to the race site, an inactive train depot. The cars were stopped on a short section of pavement. The "drag strip" itself started on pavement, quickly turned to tight packed dirt, then gravel, then back to dirt for the finish.

The race itself was a "classic" car race; no car made after 1967 could compete in the drag race tournament. It was also an all-motor event, meaning that nitrous wasn't allowed to be used. Inuyasha lined up against the first car, a 1964 Pontiac GTO Convertible. The flag girl stood between the two and dropped the flag, sending the two cars flying down the track.

Inuyasha roared forward and shifted into second, pulling ahead of the convertible GTO. The hanyou shifted into third as the road turned to dirt, the car rocking slightly as the suspension compensated for the mild bumps and dips in the dirt. He shifted into fourth and felt the car rise as it hit the gravel. He flew over the substance and then was back on the dirt. The Impala roared past the finish line as he was the victor for the quarter-final match.

Inuyasha found his next opponent to be a 67' Mustang fastback, heavily modified. The flag girl waved them and they were off. The Mustang got a jump on the heavier Impala but the more powerful Chevy quickly caught up. As the dirt path turned to gravel, Inuyasha passed by the Mustang which encountered some trouble as it hit the different road surface. Inuyasha shifted into fourth and covered the rest of the half mile track in no time.

Finally, he was lined up against a 1966 Pontiac GTO in Starlight Black. The vehicle looked entirely stock on the outside, though the rumble of the engine told a much different story. The flag girl waved them off and they both hit a perfect hole shot. The cars roared away and covered the asphalt in record time. Inuyasha shifted into second and was slightly ahead, though the GTO shifted into second and pulled ahead, just barely. They stayed neck and neck across the dirt, Inuyasha and the other driver up-shifting into third as they hit the gravel. Inuyasha had more top end than the Goat did and was ahead by half a car length as he shifted into fourth. The GTO also shifted and tried to cover lost ground, but it was no use. The Impala was three-quarters of a car ahead when they crossed the finish line, and Inuyasha stood undefeated in the drag races.

As Inuyasha turned around and drove back, the GTO pulled alongside and the driver signaled him. He stopped at the start line and the driver stopped alongside him. Inuyasha was surprised to see that the driver was a petite human female and Japanese in ancestry.

"Well hello, there."

"Hi yourself. You can go pretty fast in a straight line, but can you handle a few curves."

"_I could handle your curves, honey."_

"I think I'd surprise you. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I'd like a rematch. Obviously my goat isn't set for running on all-motor. If I'd had nitrous for that one you'd have been done for. So how about a rematch, but in a slightly different setting?"

"Well, I'd like to know who I'm re-matching?"

"The name's Kagome, Kagome Higurashi."

"Well I guess I have enough time to make it two victories, Kagome. But what are we racing for?"

"How about title for title?"

"Fine by me."

"We'll race from the plant entrance, around the complex, and back to the plant exit."

"Done."

The two competitors stopped to reconnect their nitrous bottles before they drove to the entrance and lined up side by side. The two were waved off and roared ahead, the two cars curving to the right. The cars rocketed ahead, Inuyasha pulling away from the GTO. They reached the first corner, a left hand turn and Inuyasha made the back end of the car slide out to drift around the corner.

Kagome did the same, though her drifting skills weren't as impressive as Inuyasha's. The two cars roared down the back straight away, the gravel path as long as the drag strip they had raced on the first time. The muscle cars shot down the path like two massive bullets. Kagome used her nitrous to pull ahead of Inuyasha, who was still saving his own. At the end was an open warehouse, which they both drove into.

Both cars drifted once again as they took another left hand turn inside the warehouse. The L-shaped building was filled with a variety of boxes, containers, and pallets of all kinds. As they weaved around the obstacles, Inuyasha found something to use to his advantage. A big stack of boxes, about twenty feet deep had a car-sized gap that ran the whole length of the stack. The only thing in the way was a pair of stacked wooden cargo pallets. Kagome turned right to go around the massive stack, and Inuyasha, who was still behind her slightly, drove right through them. The old, weak pallets gave way with little resistance to the heavy sedan, which was moving at a blinding pace. As Kagome was slowed by going around, Inuyasha drove straight through and hit the nitrous. He pulled well out into the lead and out of the warehouse.

The final area was a slight curve to the left which led right to the exit. Kagome immediately hit the nitrous and made some ground, but Inuyasha was solidly in the lead as they reached the finish line. The Impala slowed to a stop and the GTO slid to a halt next to it. Kagome was fuming, but managed to keep her head.

"I thought you said you could handle a few curves, yet it seems like all you're good for is ramming into everything."

"You have no idea."

"Oh well, I don't like a guy that finishes first anyway."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Two Hours Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

No matter what Kagome's preference was, her pristine GTO was now property of Inuyasha. The hanyou drove the goat back to Sesshomaru's garage, the Impala had already been taken back and a driver had brought him to the title agency so Kagome could turn the Pontiac over to him.

"So Sesshy, what do you think of the GTO I won?"

"It's quite nice; though do be careful when it comes to taking shortcuts. I've seen some good accidents occur as a result of them."

"Of course big brother."

"And you should know that Higurashi will be gunning for you now."

"Really, I'm quaking in my boots."

"She does have talent, and enough cash to obtain some extremely good cars. She also has a childish nature, and takes her losses to heart. She'll most definitely try to beat you for winning twice and taking her car."

"If she has the same good judgment in cars, I can't wait."

"Eternally optimistic you are my little brother. Now come here!"

Sesshomaru pounced on the hanyou and pushed him down onto the bed, climbing to straddle the pup and press their lips together.

Alright, there's chapter nine. I hope you guys like it, and remember to PM me or leave a review with your e-mail if you want to be e-mailed with links for the cars. Thanks for reading, and please review!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everyone, here's chapter ten! Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, keep them coming!!!

Nikkie23534- Thank you for the compliment! And nice spotting on the Thunderbird, they are complete land-yachts. Seriously, the only thing car is missing is an anchor and a name painted on the back.

As for the two brothers racing; they definitely will race at some point. It's still off in the distance, but they will verse each other eventually. And there will be some significant stakes, though I won't spoil it by unveiling the basic ideas I have.

A Single Fragile Rose- Thanks for reviewing! Yeah, I do think Inu will get pregnant at some point, though it'll be far off in the distance. And Inu was just getting to top once, because Sesshy is being nice before showing his naughty side. (Cue the evil laugh)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Two Days Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, what's on the menu for today?"

"A very difficult race. It's a few hours out; basically you're gonna be driving through a mountain."

"Ugh, what?"

"There's a set of abandoned mine shafts that runs through a little mountain range. The race itself actually runs across the border into the U.S. as the mountain is part of the U.S.-Mexico border. There's a garage door on each side which are timed to open and close only at certain times. They're timed to avoid being noticed by any of the border security cameras or any of the border security agents."

"Sounds dangerous as hell; could be fun."

"Indeed though be extremely careful. You'll run towards the mountain, drive through it, come out the other side and clear the open area to reach a safe spot beyond the cameras. There you turn around fast and drive back and return through the same passage to the starting point. The race has been timed so that if you can move fast enough you'll avoid the cameras and slip past the border security agents. If you fall behind, you're fucked so don't hold back with the nitrous and keep the pedal to the metal."

"Gotcha. So, muscle cars eh?"

"Yes. You'll be driving one of my favorite cars, the F-bomb Camaro."

"Explain that one."

"It's a 1973 Chevy Camaro, drab olive green with black racing stripes. It's beyond extremely modified, and is one of the world's fastest Camaro's. Trust me, that thing has more than enough motor to outrun the competition, though the car handles like a brute."

"No problem. I'll see you in a bit aniki."

"Best of luck, otouto."

Inuyasha smiled and departed from the hotel, heading for the garage. He parked at the garage and got in the Camaro, firing up the engine. The V8 roared to life and made its presence known to anyone remotely nearby.

"I think we're gonna get along great, baby."

Inuyasha shifted the beast-like Camaro into first and roared out of the garage in a trail of thick tire smoke. Inuyasha felt the front end rise and let off of the gas to gain steering ability back. He made quick work of arriving at the starting location. The five other cars were lined up already and Inuyasha pulled up behind them.

Ahead of him was a collection of beautiful muscle cars, which he took stock of as they waited for the signal to go.

First, a mint green 1972 Ford Gran Torino.

Second, a white 1971 Chevy Nova SS.

Third, a gray primer 1970 Chevy Chevelle SS.

Fourth, Shawn's orange Plymouth GTX.

Fifth, a black 1974 AMC Javelin.

Soon it was time to go and the flagman waved them on. The six examples of classic Detroit muscle roared ahead and soon they were hitting the open stretch of desert approaching the mountain.

Inuyasha shifted into fourth and passed the Javelin, which was falling behind the pack. Shawn had moved up with the Chevelle, leaving the Nova in front of Inuyasha. Before he could move to pass though, the cars had to move back into one line to make the entrance, which had just materialized out of the side of the mountain.

Inuyasha saw the Ford just make it under the still-opening garage door and then the Chevelle, GTX, Nova, and finally he himself crossed the threshold of the entrance. The path almost immediately curved to the left and descended. Inuyasha saw the cars ahead of him run over a small crest in the path, where it dropped a couple inches suddenly. The Camaro cleared it and touched back down on the path, right on the Nova's rear bumper.

The road started to rise and curved to the right and as it did Inuyasha saw the path split into two paths. The Torino, Chevelle, and GTX darted to the left while the Nova stayed straight and disappeared down that path. Inuyasha followed Shawn and went to the left, seeing the Javelin go straight.

Inuyasha was right up behind the orange Plymouth as the road bent left then right. As it bent back to the left as it rose up, Inuyasha checked his rearview to see the Nova reappear in a hail of splintering wood. The other path apparently had a barricade where it rejoined the path Inuyasha had taken and the Nova had driven right through it. As the white Chevy curved to the left to follow the path, Inuyasha could see the damage done to the front end. One of the headlights was destroyed, the left front fender was dented and the grill was severely damaged.

Inuyasha saw that they came to a straight away section that was split in half by wooden posts. Inuyasha went right, as the vehicles in front of him stayed left. He hit the nitrous and accelerated past Shawn's GTX and the gray Chevelle. He saw that the right side of the track hit a dead end and dodged between two posts to get over to the left, now in second place.

Two more quick curves, a right and a left, and they were out. Inuyasha stayed behind the Gran Torino as it raced across the open desert area. They covered the area in extremely little time the Torino turned as it darted between two big rocks.

The cars snaked through the rock formations, and quickly came up to a plateau in the landscape. There was a flare lit which they had to drive around. The Torino swung around the flare, Inuyasha right behind the green Ford. They were back out onto the path that they had taken to get there, and heading back for the open area.

As they hit the open area, Inuyasha downshifted and hit the nitrous, sending the car up to its redline. The drag olive Camaro accelerated past the Ford and up-shifted into fourth as he pulled ahead and released the nitrous. As the cars got particularly close to the entrance, Shawn swerved around the Torino and was in second.

The cars entered and curved right, then left. They hit the straight away and covered it; none of the cars going to the side like Inuyasha had dared before. The curved left and right, and as Inuyasha came upon the spot where the two paths reunited he went left and took that path. The Chevelle also made the turn and followed him.

As the other cars had to slow to make the turn where the paths rejoined, the Camaro and Chevelle roared past, the two first and second. The road dipped to the left, and Inuyasha curved to the left to go over a short path that avoided the two inch drop in the road that they'd gone off while going forward. The cars followed the path out and were back onto the open area on the Mexico side.

Inuyasha hit the nitrous and pulled ahead of the others, determined to win the most dangerous race he'd ever participated in. Though the Chevelle, GTX, and Torino hung in admirably, they couldn't overtake him and he roared over the finish line in first place. None of the cars stopped; the border security undoubtedly on its way.

Inuyasha drove back to the garage, his heart still thundering in his chest. He'd never been in a race like that. The path was just waiting to take a car out; the jagged stone walls all too ready to grab a car and destroy it if any contact was made. And then of course driving over border crossing areas was terrifying, seeing as they could have been shot at if agents had gotten site of them. And the fact that an accident in the tunnels would have gotten him stuck there as the garage doors closed behind them both times. All in all, that was a death-defying race, and Inuyasha was dying to do it again.

The hanyou parked the Camaro and got back in his Viper, driving back to the garage excited to see Sesshomaru's reaction to his victory in the race.

Alright that's it for right now. Thanks for reading, and please review!!!


	11. Chapter 11

"Inuyasha, do you feel up for a little side race or are you ready to depart for the next location?"

"I'm up for one more, who am I racing?"

"Miss Higurashi wishes for a re-match. She's wagering the GTO you won from her and one hundred grand versus her GTX and a hundred grand on her end. And she wants a GTO versus GTX race."

"Deal, I've been wanting to get a GTX for a while now."

"Don't get ahead of yourself Inuyasha, that car is nothing to scoff at and you have to beat her to get it. She may be childish but she isn't entirely talent less, and her GTX is almost as good as Shawn's."

"I'll be careful, but I think I can take her once more. What kind of race are we doing?"

It's a checkpoint race, like the last one. You drive out, reach the checkpoint, and return to the start. You'll be racing in San Diego, per Kagome's request. It'll just be the two of you and you'll be racing in very urban areas. You'll actually be running around the Coronado Bridge, crossing it in both directions. There's bound to be quite a bit of traffic so be conservative with the nitrous and encourage her to slip up if you can."

"And how would I do that?"

"Just keep up and stay on her tail. Your presence is sure to intimidate her, as I'm sure she'll expect to leave you in the dust as she is driving the GTX and she picked the race. So, if you can keep up she'll probably try something to lose you and hinder herself in the process."

"Alright, sounds good. I'll see you later."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Several Hours Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inuyasha sat on the starting line as Kagome pulled up. The GTX was dark gray with black wheels and thoroughly intimidating. Inuyasha couldn't wait to drive it.

"I hope you enjoy this little drive with my GTO, it'll be your last."

"I was gonna say the same for you and your GTX."

"You're going down hanyou."

Inuyasha shifted into first and revved up the engine as the flagman stood to the side. He waved the flag and they were off, the more powerful GTX getting an early advantage. The two cars roared down the street in the coastal town area that laid on the bridge's one end. The two cars reached the first turn and made a hard ride, the GTO right on the GTX's back bumper.

A left and a quick right put the cars facing the bridge. The two classic muscle cars flew towards the semi-crowded bridge. The two hit the entrance ramp and were on the bridge. They swerved left and then right to avoid a pair of cars that were ahead of them, Inuyasha sticking right behind the GTX.

Kagome weaved through the cars as the bridge curved and then they were out in the open as they came up on the bridge's twin humps. The two rises and dips in the bridge provided a breathtaking view of the water and the city, though Inuyasha made sure not to get distracted as there was another pocket of traffic in the valley between the two rises.

Inuyasha stayed right behind Kagome the whole way, following her line through the traffic until they reached the end of the bridge and were in the city. The cars made a left immediately after exiting the bridge and turned onto a side street. They weaved past several cars and made a quick right.

A series of turns and they were on a narrow alley. They drove past the flare that was burning there and accelerated out of the alley. They got back on the path they'd been on and drove back towards the bridge at full speed.

Kagome had been ahead the whole race though Inuyasha had never fallen behind a bit. As they reached the straight section before the right turn to enter the bridge, Inuyasha saw his chance. Kagome swerved left from the left lane to go around an SUV instead of going right, probably because Inuyasha's GTO was behind her on the right side. Her left turn cost her, as an oncoming car in the left lane forced her all the way across the four lane over and back to avoid two oncoming cars. Inuyasha meanwhile slipped right past the first SUV and hit the nitrous, gaining speed while Kagome lost it.

Inuyasha hit the right hand turn and was on the entrance ramp, ahead of the gray GTX. The traffic was slightly thicker on the returning side and Kagome wouldn't be able to find a passing point without risking a crash on the narrow two lane bridge.

Inuyasha weaved through the traffic at a pace that was mind-blowing. Kagome actually found herself slipping back a bit, which got worse as Inuyasha moved from the left lane to the right, dodging between two cars. The car in the right braked and swerved left taking up both lanes. Kagome had to slow and go right to get around it, giving Inuyasha an impressive lead.

Inuyasha hit the end of the bridge and went rocketing towards the left hand turn. He made it and the right and was only one turn and a short straight away from victory. The hanyou made the final left, drifting hard around the corner and pressed the pedal to the metal. He held the car in third and hit the nitrous, running the car to the redline before shifting. He kept the nitrous on until he was across the line, the fast GTX close behind him. He slowed to a stop and the GTX pulled up along side him, a pissed human female in the driver's seat.

"You're pretty fucking lucky, Inuyasha. You better hope that your luck doesn't run out next time."

"It ain't luck honey, though I'm sure you'll get lucky one of these days."

"Take the car and shut up."

"Fine by me."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Several Hours Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inuyasha was back in the garage in Mexico, the GTX now a member of the stable. Kagome had been red in the face when she'd signed the title over, though she knew the consequences for refusing to do so. If she made a deal and didn't abide by it she'd be banned from competing again until she made good on it.

"Excellent job, otouto. That should be the last of her for a while. I'm sure she'll be returning to Japan so we should be free of her until then."

"That's a long way to come just to lose two cars."

"Indeed it is. She usually resides her for a few months a year as far as I know, then she goes back to Japan. It is really her true racing element, and I'm sure she'll be lying in wait for us to show up."

"Good, I'll get a third car off of her."

"Careful there, I know you've beaten her twice but she's at her best at home. The whole right hand drive and all, plus she's got the lay of the land much better there than here. She'll probably start practicing all of the courses now to stand a better chance against you in your future match-ups."

"She really is childish."

"Indeed, but enough about her. We're on to Texas for a quick couple of races."

"Hurrah."

Alright, that's it for now. I'll update again as soon as possible. Thanks for reading and please review!!!


	12. Chapter 12

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Texas~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, ready for the next group of races?"

"Hell yeah."

"You are going to be facing some fairly stiff competition, starting today. The first race is a three way title race. You'll be racing the Gran Torino and Chevelle from the last race in Mexico."

"Three way title match?"

"Yes. The three cars race each other in a single race. The winner gets the title's to all three cars, the losers lose their cars."

"So, second place isn't gonna be acceptable for this one, huh?"

"Not unless you feel like giving up that GTX you just won."

"That ain't happening. So, I guess I'm off for the race huh?"

"Indeed, good luck otouto."

"Thanks, aniki."

Inuyasha drove to their newest garage and got in the GTX he'd won from Kagome. The race was on the outskirts of El Paso, and was a mix of city streets and back roads. The GTX pulled up to the starting line, the Ford on the left and the Chevy on the right.

The flagman waved them off and they rocketed forward, tearing down the city street through the fading light. The cars accelerated hard down the straight away and the GTX was in third, the Torino second and the Chevelle ahead in first.

As they took the first turn, a left hand turn, the Torino drifted along side the Chevelle and Inuyasha turned in harder to the left. He stayed in gear and edged ahead of the Torino, the Chevelle still in first.

They took a right, left, and another left. The cars roared down a straight away and one more right put them on the more classic area of the city. A series of twists and turns led them through the dense, narrow streets and eventually a final left hand turn put them on the road out of the city. The three cars, still in their order they'd been in since the first turn, roared out of the city on a winding, two lane road. As they swerved around a truck in the right lane, Inuyasha took his chance and hit the nitrous, staying in the left lane as the Chevelle went to the right. The GTX streaked by and pulled back to the right to avoid an oncoming car.

The road continued to wind and the cars held the road admirably. Eventually, the cars made a hard left onto a narrow dirt road and they roared over the dusty path. The three muscle cars shot over the dirt road and before they could make a move on him, Inuyasha crossed the finish line in first. The Chevelle got second and the Torino got third. The two cars pulled alongside as Inuyasha stopped. The driver of the Chevelle was bald headed with a tattoo along his neck and the side of his face. The driver of the Torino was a dragon youkai with dark, almost purple hued skin with light yellow hair.

The human addressed him first, agitation visible on his features.

"You got real fucking lucky, man. Enjoy her while she lasts."

The dragon was far more composed; disappointment evident on his face but not overwhelmingly so.

"Well, I couldn't drive this thing for shit anyway. Better luck next time. What's your name, my mystery opponent?"

"Inuyasha, Takahashi."

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Tanaka. Our human friend is Carlos Grimm. He's one of the more pleasant drivers in our little club. I'll see you around Inuyasha."

Tanaka flashed him a bright smile, before driving away. Inuyasha drove to the garage, and then to the title agency to get the title's for both cars. Once that was taken care of, he had a truck bring both cars back and stopped to admire the two cars that he'd just won.

"Excellent victory once again otouto. They're a very nice pair of cars, I especially like the Ford."

"Tanaka's car?"

"Indeed, one of them anyway."

"He seems pretty nice."

"Indeed he is, and he has a lot of talent behind the wheel."

"Though he got third in that race."

"He is much more of an exotic fan. Ferrari's, Alfa Romeo's, and the like are his real specialty and his skills match them very well."

"Oh well, the Torino is ours now either way."

"Indeed it is, now let's get some food and then you can go over the details for tomorrow's race."

"Sounds good to me."

The two left and went out to dinner, discussing the details of the next race as they drove to the restaurant.


	13. Chapter 13

Esha Napoleon- Thanks for reviewing.

A Single Fragile Rose- Thanks for reviewing, and thanks for asking! BTW, chica? I'm a guy. I wish I could a find a lady as car-addicted as I am.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are you ready for a challenge my otouto?"

"Sure, why?"

"Because today you'll be participating in arguably the stupidest race ever conceived in the history on mankind."

"Care to elaborate on that one?"

"You'll be racing on the freeway against five other cars."

"Okay, and…"

"And you'll be starting the race from the back of a car transporter. And the car transporter will be driving down the freeway at freeway speeds."

"Then how do we get off of the transporter?"

"You drive straight off of it. That puts you facing the oncoming traffic, which is moving at seventy miles an hour. Now you see the stupidity part of it."

"Are you serious? How the fuck was this thing created?"

"I don't remember, but I'm sure that there was far too much alcohol involved in the process."

"I'm sure there was. This is going to be rather interesting."

"You have no idea, yet. At least you'll be driving a maneuverable car."

"Which is?"

"My R34 Nissan Skyline. It's got the both turbos replaced with bigger ones, the whole motor is rebuilt, the suspension, the tires, brakes, everything. And it still has the all-wheel drive so it handles like a dream. You'll need it."

"I'm sure I will. Well, I guess I better get going. If I don't make it back, I love you."

"I love you to little brother, and I'm sure you'll be fine."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~One Hour Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inuyasha was sitting in the blue Nissan, on the top deck of the transporter. The thing was rigged to let the bottom deck go first and then drop the ramp as soon as the last of the lower deck cars was clear of it. In front of him was a red 1968 Chevy Camaro SS, and a 1969 Chevy Camaro in flat black. Underneath him was Shawn's GTX, a Dodge Hennessey Viper SRT-10, and a BMW M5.

As the truck rolled along the highway, it waited until an opening appeared behind it and put the flashers on. The ramp dropped and Shawn's GTX, the Viper, and the M5 shot off the truck. The upper ramp dropped and the two Camaro's drove off. Finally, Inuyasha stepped on the gas and drove off the ramp onto the freeway.

The opening disappeared in seconds and suddenly Inuyasha was facing an oncoming SUV. He swerved right behind the red Camaro as the black one went left. It had to swerve further left to avoid a van and fell back behind the two. As a sedan came up, the Camaro went left and Inuyasha went right, cutting into the shoulder.

A car swerved into the shoulder as the M5 ahead of him swerved. Inuyasha swerved left and was right on the car's back bumper. The two swerved left around a van and then back right. Inuyasha went left around another car as the BMW slowed and went right. Inuyasha moved up into third and was behind the Viper when everything went wrong for the driver of the Dodge.

Swerving right around a car, the Viper's back end broke loose, the tires overwhelmed by the massive amounts of power provided by the modified V-10. The car slid left, the car out of control. The right side of the Viper slammed straight into an oncoming Chevy Suburban moving at seventy miles an hour. The Viper literally flipped over the truck, and landed back on the pavement on its roof. It eventually rolled to a stop, destroyed beyond any chance of repair.

Inuyasha swerved around several more cars, not bothering to try and get around Shawn. Finally, the end of the race came up on them; a point where the cement divider was gone and the only obstacle was a couple orange flashers. The GTX drove straight through them, as did Inuyasha and the rest of the cars. They got off at the nearest exit, and immediately split up, not taking any chances at getting caught by the police.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~One Hour Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"God damn Sesshomaru, that was ridiculous."

"Told you. I heard that there was a little mishap involving a competitor."

"A little mishap. More like he slid a Viper into a Suburban and probably died."

"No, they recovered the guy alive. He's supposed to be okay actually. I'm sure he won't be racing for some time though."

"I wouldn't bet on it. He'll probably be broke just for paying for the damages and the lawsuits that are bound to follow."

"Indeed, but enough of that. Why don't we go celebrate and relax? I know a great club in the area."

"That sounds really good."

Alright, there's the next update. I hope it was alright, thanks for reading and please review!!!


	14. Chapter 14

Esha Napoleon- Yeah, Texans and far too much liquor conspired to create that one. And thank you for the compliment!

A Single Fragile Rose- No problem, it's happened before. I guess it is rare to see a male yaoi writer. No self-imposed exile necessary my friend.

Pineapple- Yeah, it happens. Thanks for reviewing!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~One Hour Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were relaxing in the club's upper, V.I.P. section. As they sipped at their drinks, Shawn walked in. The human got a drink at the bar before walking over and sitting down next to them.

"Hey, how's it going you two?"

"Good, what about you?"

"Great, I win one finally. You jacked all of my wins in Mexico."

"You can have that one, that race was the scariest thing I've ever done."

"Yeah, that one's like getting shot at; exciting and something you never want to do again."

"Oh well, it's over. Now we can relax and not get crushed by a Suburban."

"That was a sick accident. I can't believe they got that guy out alive. He's lucky the car slid left and hit the right side. He would've been dead if it had been the other way around."

"I know; the whole frame on that side of the car was buckled in."

As they sat there relaxing, the two dog demons sniffed out wolf. Sure enough, Kouga came walking up and sat down next to Inuyasha's right side, seeing as Sesshomaru was on his left. Inuyasha shuddered lightly as the ookami said spoke in his sensitive ear.

"Hello puppy. You look excellent tonight."

"Back off, wolf."

"Sesshomaru, I'm just being friendly."

"Don't get too friendly with my little brother, or I may have to put you in your place."

Sesshomaru flashed the ookami a fanged smile, sinister in its appearance. Kouga reluctantly slid over slightly and released his hold on the hanyou. After a few minutes, they were joined by another member of their little club; a human with tan skin and blonde corn rows in a ponytail. The male greeted Shawn before the other three.

"Hey, this is my friend Nick. He's just getting in to our little club."

The three canine youkai greeted the Shawn's friend before Kouga decided to go along with his idea.

"Hey Inuyasha, fancy a little race; just you and me?"

"I don't know; what am I racing for?"

"How about, if you win I'll give you my Corvette ZR1, and I'll even paint it red for you if you want. If I win, I get to take you to dinner afterwards."

"Corvette or a steak, I can't loose either way."

"Inuyasha, I don't know if you should."

"It'll be fine Sesshy; are you worried that I'll run off with flea-bag there?"

"Hey!"

"Just kidding with ya, wolf."

"Yeah yeah, so, we'll race now but it's on my terms. You beat Grimm and took his Chevelle right?"

"Hell yeah I did."

"Good, then it'll be the Chevelle versus my Corvette. We'll just run a quick race through the city and then I'll take you dinner."

"On the bus?"

"Very funny."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~One Hour Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two cars were lined up on the dark back alley, Nick holding the flag up from his seat on the hood of his 1967 Ford Shelby Mustang GT500E. He waved them off and the two Chevy's roared forwards, accelerating down the back alley. The Corvette ZR1 got an early advantage over the heavier Chevelle though the classic muscle was more powerful and caught up in second gear.

They drifted right out of the alley and were on the street, Kouga ahead by a slight bit. Inuyasha followed his line through traffic as they took the next two turns, a left and another left after that.

They were out on a straight away and Inuyasha took his chance. He shifted into third and hit the nitrous, sending the Chevelle forward at a strong pace. He edged up ahead as he shifted into fourth. Then, the nitrous bottle ran empty and the car stopped accelerating as well. Though he was slightly ahead, Inuyasha lost the lead when he had to brake earlier than Kouga to make the upcoming right hand hairpin turn.

The two cars made the tight bend and followed the road as it curved to the left. They slowed up for one last left turn, sending them into a small side alley. Kouga was ahead thanks to the Corvette's modern suspension and brakes. Though he tried hard, Inuyasha had no chance to pass and the wolf kept his Corvette. The Corvette pulled to a stop and the Chevelle pulled alongside it.

"Good attempt, but I like this car. Follow me to the restaurant, I know a good place."

Inuyasha shifted into first and took off as Kouga peeled away towards the restaurant.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Three Hours Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inuyasha walked into Sesshomaru's rented house and went up to the dai-youkai's bed. The inu walked out of the master bathroom naked. He sat back on the bed as Inuyasha snuggled up next to him.

"So, how was your date?"

"Alright, though I still would have taken the Corvette. Kouga's pretty funny, and not bad looking to boot."

"Maybe we'll have to invite him over one night."

"Seriously?"

"If you want to, sure."

"Wow, I didn't figure you'd be into that sort of thing."

"I tied you to the bed the first time we had sex, there isn't much that I wouldn't consider my 'thing'."

"True that. But, whatever. I'm tired."

Sesshomaru stripped Inuyasha and tossed his clothes to the side then pulled the covers over them, holding the hanyou close.

Alright, that's it for right now. I hope to update more soon. Thanks for reading, and please review!!!


	15. Chapter 15

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ready for today's race my beloved?"

"Sure, what's on the menu?"

"It's an all Ford drag race tournament. You'll be driving the Torino for this one. Hopefully you'll be better with it than with the Chevelle. Though Tanaka does have better taste when it comes to cars so I imagine you will fare better than you did with Grimm's Chevelle."

"Un-lucky though I did get a very good steak for free, along with coffee and desert."

"Oh well, in either case you'll need first in this race."

"No problem."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~One Hour Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inuyasha was at the drag strip, a quarter-mile strip of tarmac that ran alongside the nearest airstrip. The Torino was lined up against a 1966 Ford Shelby Mustang GT350H. They were flaged forward and the two classic cars scrambled for traction on the worn pavement. Inuyasha modulated the throttle until the Torino's rear tires hooked up and then he shifted into second. The green muscle car accelerated forward and pulled ahead of the classic Mustang. Inuyasha shifted into third and then fourth as he gained a significant lead on the Shelby. The Torino crossed the line well into the lead, running on all-motor alone.

The quarter-final round found Inuyasha lined up against a black 2003 Ford Mustang SVT Cobra. They were waved on and took off, the Mustang getting a slight advantage off the line. Inuyasha had gotten closer to the perfect hole shot though and after shifting up to second gear pulled up alongside and then past the Mustang. He shifted into third and then fourth, leaving the newer Ford behind. The car tried using nitrous to catch up but the Torino was too far ahead and took the lead.

Semi-finals saw the hanyou against a heavily modified 1992 Ford Mustang GT. The compact muscle car revved up and they were waved forward. The Torino caught a perfect hole-shot and the Torino flew forward, though the Mustang was just as quick. The driver also used a shot of nitrous to get ahead off the line, but the Torino kept up. Inuyasha shifted into second and then third, the modified V8 pulling the car ahead of the 5.0 Mustang. He shifted into fourth and used a small shot of nitrous to insure his win against the Mustang.

The finals saw Inuyasha lined up against a blue/green 2004 Mustang SVT Cobra. They were waved forward and the Mustang exploded off the line, the fat rear tires and experienced driver harnessing the car's power perfectly. Inuyasha also had the throttle down perfectly on his Torino and got off the line with extreme speed. He shifted to second and caught up to the Mustang as it shifted into second and then third. The hanyou shifted to third hit the nitrous, the Gran Torino rocketing past the Mustang. The Mustang shifted into fifth and hit the nitrous as Inuyasha shifted the Torino into fourth, not releasing the nitrous. Though the Mustang did an excellent job of keeping up, Inuyasha crossed the line first and was the victor.

Inuyasha returned to the garage and parked the Torino, then got in his Viper and drove to Sesshomaru's rented home.

"I guess you were right, I did have better luck with the Torino."

"As I knew you would. By the way, the competitors have called and are considering arranging a rematch of the tournament. They want to run it again but it'll be for collective titles. Basically, all of the competitors' race and the winner gets all of the cars."

"Hell yeah, I'm in."

"Well then get to the race site."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Thirty Minutes Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inuyasha was lined up at the new race site. It was a high school parking lot which happened to have a quarter mile run. After kicking off the punks racing their practically destroyed wrecks, the Ford's lined up. Several of the competitors decided not to compete, so they started at quarter finals and not semi-quarter finals.

Inuyasha lined up next to the first competitor, a Ford GT. They were waved off and immediately Inuyasha could see that he didn't have any ability to drive. The car's rear tires broke loose in a hell storm of smoke. Inuyasha kept his foot in it but didn't even consider using nitrous as the Ford super car struggled desperately to hook up the rear tires. He crossed the finish line way ahead and got ready for the semi-finals.

The semi-final match put him against a 2008 Roush Ford Mustang 427R. The two raced and it wasn't much of a competition. The Roush had terrific handling but just didn't have the power to hang with the Torino. He smoked the Roush Mustang and returned for the final round.

The final round set him against a Ford Shelby Mustang GT500 "Super Snake". The new Mustang came from the factory with 725 horsepower and a modified suspension. The two cars were waved off and launched from the line. The new Mustang chirped its tires and struggled for traction as the Torino pulled into the lead. Inuyasha kept his foot on the gas and shifted into second, holding his lead though the Mustang started to gain ground. Inuyasha shifted into third and hit the nitrous, giving the Torino a temporary power advantage over the Mustang. He shifted up to fourth and never released the nitrous. Though the Mustang kept up, the Torino kept ahead and took the win.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Three Hours Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inuyasha stood gazing at the collection; seven, seven new Ford's sitting in the garage.

First, there was the black 2003 Ford Mustang SVT Cobra.

Second, there was the modified 1992 Ford Mustang GT.

Third, the heavily modified blue/green 2004 Ford Mustang SVT Cobra.

Fourth, the Ford GT, black with white stripes.

Fifth, the red 2008 Roush Ford Mustang 427R.

Sixth, the Ford Shelby Mustang GT500 "Super Snake".

And finally, he had won a black 2003 Ford SVT Focus.

Inuyasha returned to the house and went inside, greeting Sesshomaru. The demon came over and pressed their lips together.

"Excellent job my love. You've done beautifully, and got quite a haul out of it."

"Thanks, aniki. And we did win quite a nice collection of cars."

"I think you deserve a reward for that."

"That would be nice."

"Then let's not stall any longer."

Sesshomaru grabbed the hanyou and carried him up the bedroom, letting him go only to toss him onto the bed while he reached under it for a few special items.

Alright, that's it for now. I know I'm evil! Thanks for reading, and please review!!!


	16. Chapter 16

"Are you enjoying this little brother."

Fuck you, Sesshomaru. God damn I can't stand this anymore. Tied to your bed on my stomach, the little mini vibrators taped around cock buzzing away while you move that vibrator in and out of my ass at a slow, merciless pace. I need to cum so bad, I've been needing to cum for the last four hours but you show no signs of mercy.

If I had known how dominant and borderline sadistic you are in bed, I would have… Well I don't know what I would've done. Half of me would've refused to even get on the plane and half of me would have demanded an earlier flight and screamed at the pilot to go faster the whole trip out. It doesn't matter anymore though, cause now I'm bound at your mercy and not going anywhere until you decided I can.

I can't hold back the gasp as the vibrator playfully rubs against my prostate, and I know you love it.

"The sounds you make are exquisite, otouto."

"Aniki, please. I can't take anymore!"

"Funny, isn't it? You can take racing down the wrong side of the freeway, inches from catastrophe; but a few simple vibrators and a steady hand have brought you to the point of begging."

"It's fucking hilarious, now please let me cum!"

"I don't know, I still want to play with my puppy some more."

God damn it I could cry. I can't stand this teasing, being brought right to the edge and then denied an actual orgasm.

"Please Sesshomaru, stop this!"

"Well, if you really want me to."

I feel the vibrator removed from my ass and the other ones turned off. My older brother removed them and left, leaving me here alone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Thirty Minutes Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I feel him walk back in, my cock now limp thanks to a half hour of no stimulation. I feel him grasp my manhood and pull it back behind me. Then I feel something cold go through my foreskin piercing, and before I can get hard my penis is pulled all the way back and whatever is in my cock piercing is slid through my guiche piercing. I hear a click and suddenly I know what it is; a small padlock. I guess I just got what I had asked for, and my fears are confirmed as my cock tries to swell up unsuccessfully.

"There we go my love. You said you wished for the teasing to stop, and now it has."

"This isn't exactly what I had in mind, big brother."

"So picky, I should punish you for that. And I know just how to."

"I don't wanna know."

"Well, it depends on how you do in the next set of races. I was thinking that you'll earn points for how you place. First will get you five points, Second will get you three, Third will get you one, and anything else will get you no points. Last place or failing to finish will cost you a point."

"What do I need for this thing to come off?"

Don't be a triple or quadruple digit number, please. I'll do anything!

"You'll need fifteen points to get to cum."

Oh thank Kami! Three races and I'll be fine, that's a week or two at most. It'll suck, but I won't go insane hopefully.

"Now, I gave you a nice respite from your torment, but I wish to play some more."

As I tug on my restraints, the vibrator slides back inside me and starts to buzz. As my prostate is hit with the vibrating tip, I realize that a week or two may be far, far longer than originally anticipated.

Alright, there's a little mini-yaoi/evil Sesshomaru appearance. I'll try to update soon, thanks for reading, and please review!!!


	17. Chapter 17

Hello everyone, here's the next part of my story. Thanks for reading, and please review! Notice, I am still running the e-mails with the list of cars used in the story and links to pics of them, so if you want to receive them send me your e-mail via review or personal message!

KagomeYasha- That is really coming off as ignorant. Thanks for reviewing, but a little more than "update" would be appreciated. Honestly, to me it just belittles my work and makes it seem like I've spent several hours writing for nothing. So honestly saying "update" is really encouraging me to not update.

Esha Napoleon- I do believe that there will be a threesome in the near future. And thank you for the compliment!

Nikkie23534- Yes, it s something of an ode to Clint. That movie was incredible; he's like a whole new level of badass. And that part when the old lady spits out the huge thing of chew was just mind-blowing. It is also in the new Fast and Furious movie, it's actually almost the identical car. The only differences I can see is that the Fast and Furious car has different wheels, a white pinstripe instead of a yellow one, a non-vinyl top which the "Gran Torino" Torino has, and it has side exit exhaust pipes which the Eastwood's Torino doesn't have being stock.

And yeah, I had to give AMC some love. You don't see them very often, only a Javelin or Gremlin at a car show every once in a while. I mean, they did make some nice cars, and some less nice cars (1980 Pacer Wagon with wood trim, terrifying).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay seriously Sess, this thing needs to come off."

"Then keep it up behind the wheel."

"Fine, what time is the next race?"

"Oh you don't have a race today."

"Why not?"

"Because we're leaving. That was the last of the races I had staked myself in for Texas."

"Fan-fucking-tastic. So where are we off to now?"

"Alabama, of all places."

"I'll say it again, fan-fucking-tastic."

"There are actually some really enjoyable races."

"Do they all involve orange Chargers with Confederate flags on the roof?"

"No, the Charger you'll be driving is flat-black. It does have the correct wheels and the useful push-bar though."

"Well, at least I'll blend in."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Three Days Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inuyasha was on the starting line for the first race, which was located in a nice rural town. The race was a linear race that ran down a winding main road, went through the town, then down a dirt road to the finish line. The hanyou was lined up for an all classic Mopar race. He was in the back of the pack, with one car beside him and eight in front of him. The car next to him was a lime green 1974 Plymouth Road Runner.

In first and second, a white 1970 Dodge Challenger R/T and a black 1963 Plymouth Savoy 440.

In third and fourth, a Shawn's GTX and a flat black 1966 Dodge Charger with classic police wheel covers.

In fifth and sixth, a blue 1968 Dodge Coronet R/T and a yellow 1973 Dodge Charger.

In seventh and eighth, a red 1971 Plymouth Barracuda and a red 1963 Chrysler 300H.

The collection of ten classic Dodge, Chrysler, and Plymouth's was waved forward and they took off in a blaze of tire smoke. The Challenger took off and got an early lead, Shawn right behind him. Inuyasha was hard on the gas and immediately was ahead of the Road Runner that had been next to him. He quickly got around the Chrysler 300H and then the 1973 Charger. As they came to the first real turn, the Challenger was out in front, followed by Shawn, the 1966 Charger, the Plymouth Savoy, the Dodge Coronet, the Plymouth Barracuda, Inuyasha, the 1973 Charger, the 300H, and the Road Runner.

The turn was a tight S-bend. The road took a baked left hairpin then went right into a banked right hairpin. The Challenger and Shawn both drifted around the corner, the rest trying to handle their way through it. The Plymouth Barracuda drifted to the outside of the turn, and Inuyasha turned in hard, getting past the car. The Coronet didn't drift but under steered to the outside of the left hand turn, giving Inuyasha room to pass. As they turned into the right hand turn, Inuyasha cut into the inside of the turn once again. The Plymouth Savoy and 66' Charger went outside as their suspension couldn't hold the road very well. Inuyasha got past them both and was behind Shawn.

The road continued to curve and then they turned off onto a dirt road. The narrow road didn't leave much room to pass and was providing a bit of a challenge for the classic muscle cars. The road curved along, going left and right and rising and dropping constantly. Eventually, the road forked in two as it went around a small lake. The Challenger and Shawn went right, and Inuyasha went left. He down shifted to third and floored it, the HEMI V8 propelling the car forward with a ferocity that was hardly believable for such a heavy old car. As the road turned back to one, Inuyasha was just barely ahead of the Challenger while Shawn had moved into first, apparently he'd found space to pass on the shorter of the two paths. The road continued to wind along for a while longer and then eventually it had a sharp bend to the left to rejoin the normal road.

The path was bending left to go around a raised dirt mound, which sat facing the road they were supposed to be rejoining. Shawn cut hard left to stay with the path while Inuyasha did his best Dukes of Hazzard impersonation. The top of the suspiciously shaped mound had a crude fence at the end, two 2X4's and a beam nailed between the two. Inuyasha hit the mound and drove straight through the crappy fence, the push-bar destroying the excuse for a barricade. As the GTX curved around to rejoin the road, the 69' Charger flew through the air and landed on the pavement in first place.

The car's took a couple of quick turns through the small town and then were back out onto one of the main roads, which still was only a small two-line winding affair. As they rolled across the blacktop, the dirt path's entrance came up on them and Inuyasha turned hard to the left and slid the Charger onto the dirt road. The other cars did a good job of keeping up though Inuyasha was keeping a strong pace and there wasn't really any room to pass on the narrow road. Inuyasha kept his foot in it and the narrow road soon led to the finish line, which the hanyou crossed first. Behind him was Shawn, the Challenger, the 1966 Charger, the 1968 Dodge Coronet, the Plymouth Savoy, the Plymouth Barracuda, the Chrysler 300H, the 1973 Dodge Charger, and then finally the 1974 Road Runner which had tried to copy Inuyasha's little stunt with less success.

The hanyou drove back to the garage and then to Sesshomaru's rented house. He parked his Viper and walked inside to a site he could barely comprehend.

Ha,ha,ha,ha! I'm so evil! Also, remember that I am running a little e-mail service with the pics of the cars used in the story. So feel free to drop me your e-mail in a review or personal message if you want to.

Thanks for reading, and please review!


	18. Chapter 18

Ladykaa28- I see your dad enjoyed driving tanks. The 77' T-bird and 74' Grand Prix together way more than an Abrams tank. And I'll definitely have a Firebird, I like the Year One Trans-Am, it's a beast. It has an LS7 V8, which is the V8 they use in the new Corvette Z06; and Burt Reynolds signed it! They actually show it at the end of the newest Fast and Furious movie. And I did have a Nova in the one chapter, though there will be more to come. I too like Novas; my dad had an ass-kicking 69' Nova in jet black.

SaibaWolf- Thank you very much for the compliments! They serve as great inspiration! And I'm glad to see that my attempts at humor haven't all failed tragically.

TanithNight- Yep, the boogeyman checks under his bed for ME! Sorry about the sleep deprivation, I blame the excessive amounts of coffee I drink late at night which keep me up till two in the morning. And really, he loves being locked up by his big brother, he just doesn't know it yet!

Kouga...getting mounted by Sesshomaru. The wolf panted and whined, his cock hard and dripping precum. Sesshomaru had put a tight cock ring on the wolf, so that the ookami couldn't cum easily. Sesshomaru continued to thrust harder and faster while Inuyasha watched until his peak hit him. He slammed into Kouga's ass and filled the wolf with his strong cum. The wolf moaned, painfully close to orgasm.

"Hello, little brother. Would you be so kind as to strip for us?"

"Ugh, what's going on?"

"Kouga and I came up with a little deal. I get to mount him and then he gets to mount you. Now remove your clothing and prepare yourself, he is rather large."

Inuyasha blushed but did as instructed, and soon he was nude. He grabbed the lube Sesshomaru had waiting for him and squeezed some out onto his hand. He got it on his fingers and rubbed the cold, thick substance onto his entrance. The hanyou slid a finger inside his entrance and began to fuck himself with the slender digit. He found his own prostate and lightly rubbed it while he worked the rest of his fingers inside. Once he had all four, he used a quick scissoring motion to stretch himself and then he was ready.

"I hope you enjoy this as much as Kouga will my love, though I do believe it'll be difficult for you."

Sesshomaru gingerly worked the cock ring from Kouga's dick and then allowed the wolf to line up behind the hanyou. Inuyasha knew his cock was still locked down between his legs, so he wouldn't be able to cum from this. He got down on all fours and felt the wolf's larger frame cover his own. He felt a very large object press up against his entrance and then in one smooth stroke he was penetrated, the wolf sliding the entirety of his big dick inside the hanyou.

"Fuck!"

Inuyasha whined as the wolf slid back out and began to thrust in and out of him. Inuyasha both hated and loved the situation he was in. It did feel great having the wolf mounting him, and it was arousing. The downside was that it was only frustrating him further as he still couldn't cum.

It didn't take long before the already aroused wolf came and he did. He bucked and shot load after load of cum into the hanyou. Inuyasha moaned, so turned on but unable to satisfy himself. Sesshomaru looked at the little demon and smiled at the pitiable look of need on the pup's face.

"You're very horny aren't you, otouto?"

"Yes, aniki."

"Well, since you did such a good job of letting Kouga mount you, I think I can give you another five points towards your release. Just one more win and you'll be free."

Inuyasha nodded as Kouga gently pulled himself free of the hanyou's marvelous ass.

"That was incredible Inuyasha, though I am sorry I couldn't get you off too."

Kouga licked at the back of a koinu ear, making the hanyou shudder lightly. Sesshomaru appeared with a pair of small butt plugs and placed one in each of the other demon's asses. He then led them to the nearest shower, which they all enjoyed. Inuyasha was glad for something to help him take his mind off of his locked up manhood.

"That was quite enjoyable Kouga; we'll have to do that again."

"Indeed, though I want to get to take Inuyasha when he isn't locked up."

"Well, at the rate that he is winning races, that shouldn't take long at all."

The three finished their shower, and then got dinner. After a movie, Kouga bid them farewell and left, returning to his own residence for the night. Inuyasha followed Sesshomaru up to bed and curled up to the full inu youkai, kissing the older male's chest.

"I love you big brother."

"I love you too, puppy."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Two Days Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, hopefully this'll be the one, huh little brother?"

"It better be; what is the race?"

"It's a linear race, all muscle cars. It takes place all on a dirt road, and it is kind of an obstacle-course type track. You'll be driving around farms, through a wooded area, that sort of thing. It's a fun race, and one of my favorites."

"Nice, so what am I driving?"

"The Charger would be best. The leaf spring suspension is pretty resilient against the few jumps and dips in the course. Of course, you did a good job of testing it last race, Bo."

"Thanks, Luke."

The two laughed at the terrible Dukes of Hazzard joke and then Inuyasha departed for the garage. He picked up the thankfully non-orange Charger and drove to the start of the race. He was in last as usual, and ahead of him were five other premium muscle cars.

In front, was a 1967 Ford Shelby Mustang GT500 and the 1970 Dodge Challenger R/T from the last race. Behind them sat a 1967 Plymouth Satellite and 1969 Pontiac GTO Judge. Next to him was the 1968 Chevy Camaro SS that he'd raced in that cluster-fuck of a race in Texas.

They were waved forward and the six muscle cars took off in a haze of dust, their tires kicking up the loose dirt on the top of the road. They surged forward, a beautiful symphony of V8 engine notes in their wake. Inuyasha shifted into second and moved past the GTO as the road widened slightly. The Camaro did the same and then Inuyasha passed the Plymouth Satellite though the road narrowed before the Camaro could make a move.

As they came to the first real corner, a sharp right hand turn, Inuyasha drifted to the outside of the corner as the Challenger went inside. Inuyasha used the Charger's extra power to slip alongside the white Dodge and then pull ahead. The road then curved to the left before it curved hard to the right.

The Mustang took the right hand turn too fast and slid off course slightly, sending it into the grass. The Shelby didn't slow down, and drove through it. The grass it was on dipped as the path went over a small bridge. Inuyasha kept it floored and crossed the bridge then curved to the left with the path. The Mustang drove alongside the bridge, then back up the hill to rejoin the path. At the top of the hill was a fence, though the driver of the Mustang didn't let that stand as an obstacle. The Shelby GT500 plowed through it as it turned to the left. The Mustang rejoined the race in second, with the Challenger in third and the Satellite in fourth. The Camaro and GTO took up fifth and sixth place respectively.

The path soon led to a small farm, and two barns. They were on the left side of the path in their own little area. To follow the course, Inuyasha made a hard left onto the gravel area that they sat on and drifted around the side of the first barn. After passing the first barn he turned to the right and drifted around the second barn. Behind the second barn the path was waiting and Inuyasha floored it onto the dirt road. The Shelby had kept second while the Satellite had passed the Challenger, as had the Camaro.

The road continued to curve until eventually they reached a straight section with a dip in it. At the top of the dip was a dirt ramp, which Inuyasha headed for at full speed. The Charger roared over the dirt ramp and landed on the landing ramp perfectly. The car continued to fly forward down the path as the Shelby took the ramp.

A little known fact about the Steve McQueen movie "Bullitt" is that the car chase couldn't have actually happened. While the stunts were true to life, the Ford Mustang driven by him was not up to the task of handling the sharp San Francisco hills. The 1968 Dodge Charger he was chasing did fine, but the Mustang GT was frequently put out of commission due to suspension problems. Unfortunately for the driver of the Shelby Mustang, his vehicle shared many pieces of that Mustang's suspension, which he discovered as the car landed on the landing ramp. The Mustang touched down and the right side suspension gave out entirely, sending the car off to the side of the narrow course. The car turned around in a small ditch, facing the oncoming cars though luckily out of their path.

The Satellite landed without a hitch and followed the Charger. The 68' Camaro was slightly forward and broke the front splitter of the car but was otherwise unharmed and continued on. The Challenger and GTO too made it and continued on, leaving the crippled Mustang in last position.

Though the other racers tried their best, Inuyasha was unstoppable and crossed the finish line with an immense lead. The other cars crossed the line and then split up before the local authorities made an appearance.

"FUCK YEAH!"

Inuyasha flew back to the garage and parked the Charger. After burning out of the garage in his Viper he drove back to the rented house and parked the Dodge convertible outside. Inside Sesshomaru was waiting for him in the bedroom, the padlock keys on a chain around his neck.

"Congratulations little brother, it's time for your reward. Strip and lie down on your stomach."

Inuyasha quickly obeyed and Sesshomaru strapped a leather cuff to each wrist and bound them to the head board. Sesshomaru then used the keys to open the padlock and pull it free of the hanyou's piercings. The hanyou immediately got a hard-on and tugged at his restraints. Sesshomaru disappeared with the lock and keys for a minute and then reappeared with the vibrator he had used on Inuyasha before.

"Seeing as I've got you tied up like that, why don't we play for a bit?"

Inuyasha almost moaned, but instead presented his tight ass for Sesshomaru, hoping cooperation would get him an orgasm faster.

Alright, that's it for right now. Note; it may be a couple of days before I can update but I'll try to get more written ASAP. Thanks for reading, and please review!!!


	19. Chapter 19

Esha Napoleon- Thanks for the review! And yes, that was a very MOPAR dense chapter, so I threw in some oddballs picks.

A Single Fragile Rose- Welcome back to the dark side! And no problem, it's no big deal. Well actually, it is. (Notice the blatantly obvious, horrifically tacky sex joke) And thanks for complementing my taste in cars!

Nikkie23534- Yes, I thought that the three-way would be interesting, though next time I may let Inu be on top; he deserves it by now.

And yeah, that was a funny show, though it was terrible what they did to all of those 69' Chargers. I don't know why they couldn't have picked another car, one that wasn't so awesome and not deserving to die. Enjoy the monster trucks, they are awesome.

Thanks for the compliment on chapter 10! I'm glad it came out alright; it's kind of hard to recreate that in words. That was a pretty good movie too, though that scene where the 240SX slides into the truck was just brutal. I know my cousin has a red one; he must have been in tears at that scene. I'm glad that Li took over the last two movies, "2 Fast 2 Furious" was an abomination. The funniest thing with all of those movies though is that the best cars all have bit roles in the movie. In the first one, the guy Lenny had a beautiful R33 Nissan Skyline which got ignored. And in the new one, Mia has one of the most modified rides of all of them, the Acura she drives is real and has a ton of stuff done to it performance wise. It's the same for the weird guy Dwight, his car is the "Big Red" Camaro, a real racing car. It's a stock car frame with 800 horsepower and a Camaro body on it. The thing was clocked doing 222 mph in Nevada during a road race and had an average speed of 197 mph.

And yeah, Sesshy took a break from the normal, though I'm sure he'll be getting back at Kouga for that some point. And thanks for the compliment on my smut! I guess being a guy it is easier to envision the whole experience. Which is funny, for as much yaoi smut that I write I'd consider myself bi-sexual at most. But thanks once again for the various compliments, they serve as a great inspiration for me!

Inuyasha squirmed in his restraints and tried not to cry out as the vibrator hit his prostate dead on. He moaned lightly and arched his back as Sesshomaru gently wrapped a clawed hand around his cock.

"This makes you so hard, otouto. It seems that all I need is to lock you up for a few days, and with a bit of teasing you're reduced to begging for me. I adore how easily I can bring you to this point, my lover."

Inuyasha whined and tried to fuck Sesshomaru's hand, desperately needing some sort of friction to cum.

"Aww, my little puppy is so aroused but he can't cum. Do you want me to let you cum, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha shuddered as Sesshomaru spoke into a furry koinu ear.

"Oh, yes please Sesshomaru!"

"Then you have to agree to be my pet for the rest of the night."

"Fine, whatever, just please let me cum!"

"Alright then, otouto."

Sesshomaru leaned down and took the hanyou's rigid shaft in his mouth, running his tongue over the covered head. He used his fangs to gently slide the hanyou's foreskin back and he licked at the head, driving the smaller demon wild with lust. Sesshomaru started to take the entirety of Inuyasha's length in and soon had all of his very large cock in his mouth. Sesshomaru's mouth was like a silky vice grip around Inuyasha's cock, and the painfully aroused hanyou didn't take long to succumb to the talented dai-youkai.

"Oh, Sesshomaru!"

Inuyasha bucked and shot the biggest load he'd ever shot up into the demon's awaiting mouth. Sesshomaru happily sucked up the thick fluid, finding it very enjoyable. He drank up all of the hanyou's seed and released his manhood only once he was sure that every last trace of his orgasm was gone.

"Your seed is quite enjoyable Inuyasha; I might have to look into ways to harvest it in greater quantities."

Inuyasha didn't even let himself think of what that could mean, instead focusing on the leather straps holding his wrists to the bed. Sesshomaru got up and retrieved a collar and leash and locked the leather band around Inuyasha's neck. He clipped the leash on before untying his half-sibling and allowing the hanyou to get off of the bed.

"Now that you've had your orgasm, I think it is time to go get something to eat, puppy."

Sesshomaru pressed Inuyasha down onto all fours, prompting the hanyou to crawl after him, still nude. As they got down to the front door, Inuyasha tried to stop on the marble floor.

"Hey, you said we were getting food."

"We are, now come on."

Inuyasha's jaw hit the floor as the older of the two opened the door and started to lead him out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I can't believe you're still upset about last night. It's not as if any of those people will ever see you again."

"Still, that was embarrassing as hell."

"Well then I'm sorry, koi. Maybe a good race will take your mind off of it, ne?"

"I guess. What's on the menu this time?"

"It's another of my favorite races. It actually takes place in a building. In the city they're rebuilding one of the skyscrapers and the entire top area is nice and open. Drive there and go up the service elevator to get to the start of the race. Then, you'll race to the top floor of that building and drop down onto the adjacent building via a ramp. They're both under construction so there won't be anyone there. There's one path down and whoever makes it to the street first wins. Just take care not to take the express route to the street, as I you are the only otouto I have."

"Well I wouldn't want to leave you abandoned. What am I driving?"

"I figured you may like a little break from the American muscle so I selected my 2001 BMW M5 for you."

"Isn't that what Dennis Black was driving?"

"Yes it is. This one is actually his first M5; I won it in a race with him a while back. In a strange, narcissistic decision he had another one made to be exactly like the one he'd lost to me; I guess he thought his original design too perfect to change. This one is further modified past what he had done. Namely, I've swapped out the motor for the turbo-charged V8 from the new M3. And everything's tuned to perfection so you should have little trouble achieving the top three in this race."

"Alright, then. I'll see you in a bit, aniki."

"Best of luck, otouto."

Inuyasha drove to the garage and got behind the wheel of the BMW. He fired up the engine and drove into the heart of the city. Following the directions of the built-in GPS he drove onto the service elevator and it took him up to the highest floor it could reach. He drove out and pulled up to his spot in the competition. Luckily, he was starting off in third this time, so he wouldn't have too many cars to get around on the relatively narrow course.

Ahead of him was Kouga in his Corvette ZR1 and Nick and his Ford Shelby Mustang GT500E. Next to him was the red 1969 Chevy Camaro SS that had been in several of the last races, and behind the hanyou was a new Porsche 911 Carrera S and a 2010 Ford Shelby Mustang GT500.

They were waved off and rocketed forward, Kouga pulling an early lead on Nick. As the high-powered Camaro struggled for traction on the cement floor Inuyasha gunned it forward in the BMW. The cars all raced forward and took the first turn, a left hander. Inuyasha had closed the gap between him and Nick, Kouga being just ahead of the human. Inuyasha was right on Nick's bumper, determined to win this one after losing to Kouga in the Chevelle. Nick could see that the hanyou was beyond determined and stayed to the right, allowing the half-demon to get by and stick to Kouga like super-glue.

The cars dropped down a floor as it sloped to meet the lower level. A quick pair of lefts and they were heading towards a down ramp attached to the side of the open building. Inuyasha had pulled alongside Kouga and as he shifted into fourth he tapped the nitrous. The short power boost put him just ahead of the Corvette and he up-shifted. Kouga tried to pull back ahead, but realized that he was running out of room. There were boxes and massive wire spools closing the area in as they came up to the ramp. They came in towards the center, meaning that he had only seconds left before the space wasn't enough to accommodate two cars. Kouga saw that Inuyasha was still ahead and knew that he had to drop back, which he did. He tapped the brake and slid behind the hanyou with no time to spare. They came up on the ramp and Inuyasha was first to go down it.

The I-beam and wood construction spanned the first building and the roof of its shorter sibling. The cars dropped about twenty feet going from the level they were on to the roof of the second building. Inuyasha was the first to reach the end of the ramp and contacted the roof of the shorter building. Kouga was second and the front end of the very low slung Corvette sparked as it touched the ground. Nick was in third with the Camaro in fourth, the Porsche in fifth, and the Mustang still in sixth.

Inuyasha made two more lefts was facing the sloped floor down into the interior of the building. At the bottom lay another left, and a quantity of stacked boxes on the left side. The hanyou initiated a drift and slid left, avoiding the boxes by going as far out as possible. The side of the building was open, and the M5's rear tires came right up to the edge as they spun. Kouga had taken a slightly shallower line and was also drifting though not as far out to the edge. Safety cost him though as they came to the second left turn of the rectangular building. Inuyasha's line brought him back in and he slid right past the inside corner of the building, the fastest line. Kouga however, drifted further out and the gap between them widened. Nick was still right behind, though the Camaro made a slight error. The overpowered vehicle slid far out coming around the second corner and had to slow to avoid a stack of boxes on the straight away. As the driver wrestled for control of the car, the Porsche shot by and was behind Nick. The Camaro got back on track before the Mustang could pass and was in fifth.

They continued making their way down the floors until finally they found another ramp, a horizontal one leading them back to the first building. They crossed over and had to weave through all of the construction supplies dotting the area. They made the two lefts around the narrow side of the building and were facing the second building once more. Inuyasha headed towards the ramp at full speed, and as he drove onto the downward sloping surface, he saw what was waiting on the other side.

"Oh, shit."

The BMW drove straight through a large sheet of tempered glass and it exploded into small blunt fragments. The BMW landed on carpet and accelerated through the open office area. Apparently the construction crews had gotten done with the floor and hadn't removed the ramp. The area led out to a marble floored open area, which Inuyasha slid left and drifted around. The expensive floor was decorated with the destroyed rear tire treads of his BMW, along with those of the other five competitors as Inuyasha turned and accelerated down a wide hallway. The hallway dead ended with a window that came down to the floor. He drove through it and was back onto another downward ramp.

The car accelerated back onto the first building and served to the right as the supplies were piled up to the left. The path curved to the left and then made a sharp right as they were facing yet another ramp. This one led onto the adjacent parking garage, and thankfully not through another office building. The M5 was still ahead as they wound their way through the multi-story parking garage, which was littered with cars, construction equipment, and supplies.

Kouga didn't have a chance to overtake in the garage and was actually falling behind as the cars came to the last ramp, finally. They crossed the horizontal bridge to the first building, only a couple of unfinished levels left before they were at ground level. The M5 swallowed up ground, weaving through the obstacles and making it down the levels in record time.

Finally, the final slope down was taken and Inuyasha made a hard right to avoid the cement wall facing him. He accelerated forward, the end in sight. The cars drove off the cement pad that the building sat on and were on dirt, heading towards the building entrance. Kouga tried to overtake as they curved left around a dumpster, but to no avail. They curved right to avoid another, and with a shot of nitrous Inuyasha was on the street. Following him was Kouga, Nick, the Porsche, the Camaro, and the Mustang.

The hanyou didn't waste any time in departing and heading for the rental property he and Sesshomaru currently inhabited. He parked the BMW in the garage and headed off in the Viper to meet his aniki.

Alright, there's a little update. I hope it was alright. Note, I am still doing the e-mails so if you want links to the cars just send me your e-mail. Just use the format of "username(at)serviceprovider(dot)com" to ensure that it isn't deleted by FanFiction. Thanks for reading, and please review!


	20. Chapter 20

Pineapple55- Yes, I suppose Inuyasha should seek some retribution, though secretly I think he likes it!

Nikkie23534- Thanks for the compliment, and enjoy your trip! Nice picks on the cars, BTW.

70' Charger- Just imagine the '69 with no split grill and different air intakes on the side. Just kidding, I'll definitely work that one in at some point, because you can't have too many Dodge Chargers it's a proven fact.

1967 Ford Mustang GT500M- I think that's the Shelby GT500E that Nick has, though I could be wrong. I know it's the right body, and M maybe the actual letter designation. E was used because they made the car to play as "Eleanor" in the crappy remake of "Gone in Sixty Seconds". Seriously, Jolie in her prime and the car were the only highlights of an otherwise dismal movie.

1941 Packard 120- Wow, nice request. That one is out there, and it actually just gave me inspiration for a new race.

Tanithnight- Thanks for the review, and I got your e-mail this time.

LadyKaa28- Thanks for reviewing, and I got your e-mail.

1995 Accord EX- I'll definitely have a modified Accord in it at some point, possibly in Japan.

1989 Ford Taurus SHO- Very nice car, it'll definitely be included at some point.

The car you mean is the Aston Martin Vanquish or the "Vanish as they call it thanks to its super-camouflage camera setup. That's a very nice car, one of my personal favorites; you can most definitely expect that one.

Esha Napoleon- Thanks for the review and yes that would be a nice race though the whole one inch to the left or right and you fall off the ramp to your demise would be a bit unsettling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Two Days Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lancaster, Pennsylvania

"Well, this seems like a nice place for racing."

"Indeed it is. Curvy roads, low traffic, and almost no cops do make for a nice location. Though do be careful to avoid the horse and buggies. And make sure you don't go off the road as it is normal for there to be dips on each side which will catch the tires."

"Gotcha; so am I racing today?"

"Yes you are, right about now actually. You'll find this race…interesting."

"Interesting how?"

"It's all pre-WWII cars. You'll be driving an oddball, a 1941 Packard 120. The drivetrain has been totally revamped of course; the standard motor has been swapped with an LS7 Corvette motor and it's been giving a six speed transmission. Better suspension, disc brakes, better tires, all kept in a stock looking package."

"Nice, sounds interesting."

"It is, though it's still a beast to drive. Be careful as it still handles pretty poorly, which these curves really show. It's a linear race and about a mile long."

"Alright, I guess I'll see you in a bit then, big brother."

"Indeed you will otouto."

The two shared a soft kiss and then Inuyasha left the rented house for the garage. He got in the classic Packard and drove to the starting line; a small parking lot off of the highway. The Packard was in last and sitting next to a 1939 Ford Deluxe Sedan. Ahead of them was a 1939 Ford Street Rod and a 1938 Dodge Brothers Coupe. In first and second respectively was a 1938 Chevy 2-door Sedan and a 1940 Oldsmobile Convertible. They were waved off and the classic vehicles moved forward out of the parking lot. Inuyasha pulled ahead of the Ford Deluxe Sedan as they turned to the right and then got around the Ford Street Rod.

They accelerated up the road as it curved to the left. As they went over the crest of a hill, Inuyasha stepped on it and passed the Oldsmobile which had fallen behind. He shifted up and was right behind the Dodge as the road curved back up to crest another hill. They moved left to avoid a slow moving car and then moved back into the right lane as they came up on an S-bend.

As the Dodge slowed to make the left hand hairpin turn, Inuyasha held off braking until he was ahead and took the turn at a higher speed than he would have liked. The back end slid out, though Inuyasha steered right through the corner and it straightened enough to make the right hairpin. The Chevy had drifted out to the outside, which gave Inuyasha a chance to pass. He stayed in third and used the Corvette motor's power to pull ahead before shifting into fourth.

The road continued to wind along, making several elevation changes. Eventually, they slowed and made a hard right turn off of the main road. Immediately, Inuyasha made a left into the gravel parking lot of the building that sat on the corner of the two streets. He made another left at the back corner of the building and was across the line in first.

He drove back to the garage and then to the house, walking in to see Sesshomaru waiting for him. The dog wrapped a black leather collar around Inuyasha's neck and clipped a leash to the D-ring on the front. He stripped his little brother and led the hanyou to their bedroom by the leash.

"Suck me, otouto."

Sesshomaru rested back on the bed while Inuyasha crawled up to him on the bed. He obediently started to suck on the full inu's massive dick. Sesshomaru moaned as he was serviced by his baby brother. He reached down and massaged a furry koinu ear, making Inuyasha moan and whine.

After a few minutes, Sesshomaru pulled Inuyasha's head from his cock, and turned the hanyou around. Inuyasha gasped as he felt a tongue on his entrance, Sesshomaru's long inu tongue teasing him.

"Oh Sesshy!"

The inu used his tongue to thoroughly lubricate the pup's entrance and then positioned his cock to the hanyou's ass. Inuyasha moaned as he was penetrated by the alpha male, his older brother's cock stretching him to his limit.

"You are so wonderfully tight, koi."

"Oh Sesshy you are so big."

"And it's all for you, koi."

Sesshomaru hilted himself in his little brother's tight ass, and then pulled back so that the head of his uncut cock was pressing against Inuyasha's ass. He thrust back in and started to fuck the little hanyou. Inuyasha started thrusting back against him as the demon's big cock slammed into his prostate, sending spurts of precum from his cock.

"Oh aniki I love you!"

"My sweet otouto, I adore you so."

It didn't take much longer before Sesshomaru felt his orgasm drawing near. He willed himself to hold back until his baby brother came, which thankfully didn't take long. Soon Inuyasha bucked and his seed shot over the bed. He clenched as he came and gripped Sesshomaru's cock like a vice grip. Sesshomaru went over the edge and filled his little brother's ass with his cum.

"I love you little brother. You are my beautiful little beta."

"Oh big brother."

Inuyasha turned to face Sesshomaru after the dog had pulled out of his ass and the two met in a tender kiss, their tongues entwining.

Alright, that's it for now. Thanks for reading, and please review!!!


	21. Chapter 21

Hello everyone, welcome to chapter 21 of Test Drive. Sorry it took so long to update, I've just a crazy few days. I'm moving back out to Lancaster, Pennsylvania from Delaware County, Pennsylvania which is a dreadful place. I'm getting the house built so it's been trip after trip out there to pick out EVERYTHING! And I've sold one car and I'm probably about to sell the other. My baby is a 2008 Subaru Legacy GT Spec B. which has the six speed transmission from the STi, a factory Bilstein suspension, bigger brakes, the turbo-charged engine, ultra-high performance summer tires which suck in snow, eighteen inch rims, navigation, etc. I love it but it cost me 32 grand, so I'm thinking about trading it in for a couple of Impreza's. And while I was at the Subaru dealership, at the very back of the lot in the boondocks sat my baby, a rally blue WRX hatchback. Of course I'm trying to lower my car payments at the moment, so I almost cried at seeing exactly the car I want. But, thanks for reading, and please review!!!

Nikki23534- Nice, that's like this one time at the Philly car show my dad got in an Aston Martin Vanquish, which is like his favorite car of all time. Of course at his girlfriend's insistence I was over getting posters and didn't get to sit in the uber-beautiful car. Needless to say I still hate her for that one.

Ladykaa28-

Cadillac CTX- Do you live in America? I'm only asking because I couldn't get a straight answer on what that car is from Google Images. I know that other countries tend to have the same cars with different names (Mexico and Canada for example). From what I could tell, it was either a new baby-Escalade which looks like a Chevy Equinox or you meant the CTS Sport wagon which looks too freaking cool.

Acura MDX- You're really breaking my balls, man. Does it have to be the new one, or will a first generation (2001-2006) MDX be alright? The old ones are nice enough, but I still can't get around how ugly the new ones are. They're a smack in the face to all of the beautiful cars Acura used to make, like the NSX, the Integra, the various CL models, etc.

Audi R8- Now we're talking. That thing is one-hundred percent mean, and so very German. I actually drove the new A4 Quattro and that was quick enough with the two-liter four cylinder, the eight cylinder in that smaller body must be incredible.

Saab 9-3 Sport Sedan- Not a bad pick, they've really brought up their styling as of recently. And they're supposed to be pretty nimble with the turbo, as they should be.

Saab 9-5 Sedan- Again not a bad pick, they're also pretty nice.

Jaguar XK- I did have the XK-R in one race, though Inuyasha wasn't driving. I think I could work another one in at some point.

DX Fan- Thanks for the compliment. I like the 70' Camaro, it and the 69's are probably my favorite body styles for the Camaro. And it's nice to see a couple of them actually being used for what they were built for; going way too fast in a straight line. So many of them are being turned into nothing more than investments and are being hid away in garages, which is ridiculous.

Mazda RX-7- I'll definitely have all three body styles of the RX-7 in the story. I too love them, they are all absolutely beautiful cars and all of them can move.

KristinaCleaver18- Thanks for the review!

Esha Napoleon- Thanks for the review!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Two Days Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sesshomaru nudged his little sibling, the hanyou refusing to open his eyes.

"Inuyasha, wake up koi."

"Ugh, no."

"Puppy, don't make me force you to wake."

Sesshomaru was answered with a clawed middle finger. Sighing he slid the covers up, exposing his younger sibling's ass. Inuyasha's eyes shot open as a hand sharply contacted his backside. The hanyou glared at the older of the two, not happy at being spanked.

"I told you I'd force you to wake, now would you like to get up or should I just continue with the spanking?"

"Fine, I'm up. Jackass."

"I love you too, Inuyasha."

The sleepy hanyou slid out of bed and stretched his nude frame, trying to wake himself up. Sesshomaru got out of bed himself and moved behind the hanyou, gently rubbing the other male's lower back.

"Let's get you breakfast and then you'll be off for the first race of the day."

"First race?"

"Yes, today you'll be participating in three different races."

"What are they?"

"First, a linear race that runs along the main road, diverts down a gravel path, and rejoins a paved back road to the finish. It's all stock sub thirty thousand dollar cars, and you'll be driving a new Subaru Impreza WRX 5-door."

"Oh hell yeah! If you'd told me that I would have been out of bed without your "encouragement", big brother."

"Yes but then I wouldn't have gotten to spank your cute backside otouto, and that would really be a shame. Once that race is over, you'll be on to an all Saab drag tournament."

Inuyasha blinked several times and lowered his ears in confusion.

"No, I'm not making that one up. You'll be driving a Saab 9-3 Sport Sedan that's been lightly modified."

"Okay then. After that I have what?"

"Finally, there'll be a circuit race on a dirt oval track. It's all eighties' sedans so you'll be piloting my 1989 Ford Taurus SHO, which has quite a few tricks up its sleeve. The dirt tracks are a common place for, mishaps, so stay on your guard and don't back down. This is probably the closest you'll come to a NASCAR race, so feel free to enforce the mantra of "If you aren't rubbing, you aren't racing". The Taurus is strong enough to dish out some abuse so if you have to get physical with the competition, do it."

"Gotcha. Now, where's breakfast, I'm starving."

"Let's get dressed and we'll stop at this diner that's down the road, they do an excellent breakfast."

Inuyasha threw on some clothes, as did Sesshomaru and he drove them to the diner. After breakfast, Sesshomaru drove his hanyou sibling to the garage and Inuyasha got behind the wheel of the Subaru. He drove to the start of the race and pulled up in sixth position. Ahead of him sat five other budget sports cars.

In first was a Mustang GT and in second a Mazda MAZDASPEED 3. In third was a Lancer Ralliart and in fourth a V6 Chevy Camaro. Finally, to the left of Inuyasha was a Pontiac Solstice Coupe.

They were waived off and the car's roared forward down the street, the new Mustang getting a fast start while the front-wheel drive Mazda struggled with torque steer. The Lancer got off a bit quicker than the V6 Camaro, though Inuyasha had the best launch. The WRX's symmetrical all-wheel drive dug into the pavement and the turbocharged engine propelled the car forward at a massive pace. He slid to the right and passed the Camaro in first gear, leaving it and the underpowered Pontiac behind. He shifted into second and got the full brunt of the turbochargers' ability, sending him ahead of the less powerful Mitsubishi.

As the road curved right, then left, Inuyasha shifted up into third and pulled alongside the Mazda. Keeping his foot in it he slipped past the other 5-door and found only the Mustang ahead of him. The Camaro had overtaken a couple of the cars, its V6 propelling it along nicely. Though the MAZDASPEED 3 tried to prevent it, the Camaro overtook and was in third behind the Subaru.

The winding road led them up to the entrance to the dirt path, and the Mustang turned first onto the road. Inuyasha made the sharp right hander and the all-wheel drive came into its own on the dirt and gravel road. Downshifting from fourth to third he stepped on the throttle and squeezed past the Mustang which was having some traction issues on the loose road surface. The Camaro took the change with surprising grace but the Mazda was a lost cause. The front wheels were hopelessly overwhelmed by the task of handling the power of the engine and keeping the car in a straight line over the uneven path.

The Lancer moved past the Mazda and the Camaro, claiming third place. Inuyasha meanwhile pulled ahead of the rest of the pack, the Subaru absolutely in its element. The road wound along for a while before it came to an end, the dirt meeting the worn asphalt of the back road. Inuyasha tuned left and quickly yanked the handbrake before letting it down. The back end of the WRX slid out and he drifted onto the road at insane speed. All four wheels were spun and produced a nice trail of smoke as the car slid left and grabbed the road. He accelerated and shifted up into fourth and was far in the lead of the other cars.

Inuyasha crossed the finish line well in the lead and drove back to the garage. He got in the Saab and drove off in the direction of the next race.

Alright, that's it for now. Thanks for reading, and please review!!!


	22. Chapter 22

Hello everyone, sorry it's been so damn long! I've been busy as all hell with the new house. Since posting last I've had blueprint signing, I've bought all of the appliances, I've visited the nearby Subaru dealer three times, I've been to five different electronics stores to get the stuff to wire my house-to-be with a good audio setup, I've been packing, and handling all of the day-to-day crap. Today I moved all of the damn tubs of crap I have into the garage to make them easier, and I moved my freakishly large toolbox which weighs about 6000 pounds (no lie). That took removing a door and creating a set of small steps to get it over the door sill between the basement and garage. And my garage had a slight slope to it so I had to stop all three tons of metal from rolling out into the forest behind my apartment.

Also, I'm heartbroken. My baby is going away as of three o'clock tomorrow. My beloved Subaru Legacy Spec B. is being traded in to Rafferty Subaru tomorrow. I don't want to unload it, but we need something better for the move and keeping two new cars isn't going to help with getting the mortgage. At least I'm replacing it with something I like, a new 2010 Subaru Forester XT (the T is for turbo) Premium, so it won't be too bad hopefully. I honestly adore the Spec B. but we have to part, so hopefully the Forester will prove just as loveable.

Ladykaa28- Yep I got your message. I will definitely include the CTS, or the CTS-V and/or CTS Sport wagon which looks really cool. And how was the SHO? I know they were supposed to be pretty fun, but I still find it odd that they used a Yamaha built engine. I mean, right about that time they had the 4.6 liter V8, which was one of Ford's best engines, and they've made some Detroit's best power plants. My dad had a 92' T-bird with that V8, which was great. Hell. We once pulled a tree out of a ditch with that animal, while our neighbors' F-250 was struggling to drag trees the same size (they were big, nasty storm the night before).

DX Fan- Yeah, I love the WRX. I'm seriously thinking of grabbing a 2002 or 2003 wagon after reaching settlement, and of course the last time I was at the Subaru dealer they had a blue 5-door which is exactly how I'd take mine. I loved the new one when I drove it, and for 26,000 it isn't a bad deal.

Yeah, I figured a Saab drag race would be unexpected. The turbo models are supposed to be pretty decent, and they are supposed to be pretty impressive handling-wise for front-wheel drivers. They're still ugly though, and wickedly over-priced.

And no problem, I'll definitely work in a Trans-Am. Any specific body style? Something like Year One's "Smokey and the Bandit" re-creation, or one with more of a Michael Knight feel to it?

JG ()- Ouch, an apple green Beetle, I'm assuming a new Beetle? That's the all of the downsides of the old Beetle with none of the upsides. Though actually you're driving more Audi than you realize. VW, Audi, and Porsche are all merged as one so more than likely you've got pieces borrowed from Audi's parts bin, probably their 2.0 liter engine without the turbo and some interior pieces, etc. And Audi's are very nice, I drove an A4 not long ago and they are very comfortable, and fairly quick. They are a little overpriced in my opinion, but they do have a high build quality which justifies it somewhat.

And the whole car person thing is hard to explain; it's just a deep connection between man and machine. There is something indescribable about driving your favorite car down a nice secluded back road, getting to put it through its paces. I can't really think of anything much better than driving a nice car down a twisty back road, rowing through the gears and hearing the roar of the engine. It's just something about the union of a good driver and a good car, on a good road.

Nikkie23534- Yeah, I wasn't happy to say the least. And I'm glad you're expo was enjoyable, I know the last car show I went to (the Philly auto show) wasn't. It was nothing but hybrids and already existing models. I mean that stuff's neat but the concept cars and performance stuff was gone. Now the only shows that have it are New York, Paris, Geneva, and now Shanghai is the biggest of them all. And thank you for the compliment; I do try to describe it well. The current location helps; I grew up in Lancaster and am now moving back so I've got all of the back roads ingrained in my memory. Hell, this one particularly twisty road I could honestly drive with my eyes closed, I've gone over it so many times.

The road to the next location was a bit of a long one for Inuyasha. It was actually about an hour away, and the most legal of all of the races he'd been in so far. They were actually racing on a real drag strip, namely Maple Grove Raceway.

This troubled Inuyasha deeply. Despite what most people would think, drag strips provided no traction at all. The cement or pavement was completely smooth and gave the vehicles pitifully little grip, the reason being to reduce rolling resistance to allow the big dragsters to run faster times. Reducing the friction and drag on the tires allowed the big dragsters to reach higher speeds, but meant that Inuyasha had to be perfect with the throttle or the Saab would be left scrambling for any traction.

The Saab was nowhere near ideal for a dragster, namely in that it was front wheel drive. While they have many upsides, front wheel drive cars aren't very good for performance. The reason being that a front wheel drive car required the front tires to handle both the steering of the car and handling and applying the power laid down by the motor. This easily led to the front tires being overwhelmed and losing traction, especially in cars with more powerful engines. While wider, stickier tires up front would help, the 9-3 he was driving didn't have them. It did have an excellent set of Yokohama summer tires, but they were intended for street/track use, not attacking the quarter mile.

As Inuyasha pulled into the almost empty raceway, he saw the only other occupants. It was a small group thankfully, only two races and he'd be done. There were three other competitors there, which was a far lower number than the other races. The downside was that he had to be perfect with both launches or his under-prepared sedan would be outgunned.

He lined up against his first opponent and they rolled forward until they were lined up evenly. Inuyasha's competitor was driving Saab's ripped off Subaru Impreza WRX, the Saab 9-2X. That was frightening; the Saabaru had a strong motor and an excellent all-wheel drive system thanks to its Subaru origins, putting Inuyasha's front wheel drive 9-3 at a serious disadvantage.

Inuyasha brought the revs up to 3500 rpm and pressed the clutch pedal down while shifting into first. They were waved forward and Inuyasha brought the clutch out quickly, though he didn't completely dump it. His conservative move paid off as a quick chirp of the tires was all that he heard before the heavy sedan surged forward with surprising speed. The Saab wagon with its four-wheel drive moved faster however, and got the jump off of the line. Though the driver gave it too much gas and dumped the clutch completely, the car jumped forward with only a quick screech of all four tires spinning against the slick pavement of the track.

Though the 9-2X delivered its power better from standstill, the 9-3 had more of it. Shifting into second Inuyasha felt the turbo start to make real power and the 9-2X's increasing lead suddenly stopped. Running up to the redline, Inuyasha shifted into third with the gap between them halved. By time he shifted into fourth, the 9-3's nose was ahead of the 9-2X's. He shifted into fifth and crossed the line half a car length ahead of the ripped off WRX wagon.

The second race found Inuyasha pitted against a 1991 Saab 900 Turbo. The 900 was thankfully front wheel drive as well as the 9-3, but unfortunately for the inu hanyou his opponent's car had a fat set of drag slicks on the front wheels. They would give the older Saab a serious traction advantage off of the line, making Inuyasha's launch and reaction time absolutely critical to his standing any chance of winning.

Inuyasha figured that the tires were heated up further than they had been the first race, which would give him more grip. Going on that, he brought the revs up a bit higher to about 3750 rpm and when they were flagged forward, he brought the clutch out faster and harder than the first time.

A sharp chirp and the 9-3 surged forward, Inuyasha's footwork giving him the perfect launch along with his insanely fast reaction time. Though his reaction time got him moving faster and his launch was perfect, his improperly shoed car left him behind the 900. The 900 got off of the line just after Inuyasha but the drag tires bit in and launched the car forward faster, allowing the Saab to pull a foot or so ahead.

Inuyasha shifted into second with the Saab 900 and the two accelerated down the quarter-mile. The Saab held its lead into third gear, and then started to inch away. Inuyasha had the pedal pressed through the floor as he shifted up into fourth.

Inuyasha shifted up into fifth as the Saab shifted up into fourth, the older car's top gear. The older car was ahead by half a car length as the driver brought the clutch out, and then it happened. Inuyasha heard a loud bang and saw the older Saab swerve, sparks flying out from under it. The front tires locked up as the car skidded to a stop, the older vehicle obviously crippled. Inuyasha kept his foot down and crossed the line first, leaving the broken 900 Turbo out on the track.

Back at the start, Inuyasha got a chance to see the vehicle's ailment. The Saab appeared to have retained a stock front axle while it had a severely modified engine and bigger, stickier tires up front. The result was that the front axle had just detonated, shredded by the intense forces acting on it. The car wasn't going anywhere without help, which soon arrived in the form of a flat-bed tow truck.

Inuyasha didn't stick around to see it carted off however, seeing as he had a long drive back to the garage and his third race of the day.

Alright, that's it for right now. Thanks for reading and please review!!!


	23. Chapter 23

"_Okay, this is gonna be interesting."_

Inuyasha sat contemplating his thoughts, the Ford's Yamaha-built engine rumbling away under hood. The car, along with five others, was sitting on a medium-sized dirt oval. The race was going to be three laps, and was all eighties' sedans.

In first sat a 1987 Chevy Caprice, and in second a 1989 Honda Accord. In third was a 1988 Ford Crown Victoria, and in fourth was a 1981 Nissan Maxima. Finally, sitting next to Inuyasha was a 1984 Chrysler Fifth Avenue.

They were waved forward and Inuyasha stepped on the gas, dumping the clutch on the Taurus. The front wheels scrambled for traction and the car accelerated forward on the loose dirt. The Chrysler struggled for traction as the Ford pulled ahead.

Inuyasha shifted up into second, and then into third as the corner came up on them. As the cars turned in, the hanyou slipped past the Crown Victoria which was getting bogged down on the heavier inside section of the track. It had rained earlier and some sections were still a little damp, though most of the track was dry.

The Ford under-steered on the dirt and scrambled for traction but held on and made the turn in third. Once it straightened out he put his foot down and then shifted up into fourth. By time the corner came up, he had closed the gap on the Honda, which was in third place.

The Honda took a good line around the dirt corner though Inuyasha kept up with him flawlessly. The road straightened out and the Honda tried to outrun the more powerful Taurus SHO but it was no use. They'd barely crossed the finish line when Inuyasha nosed ahead and was in third.

Inuyasha pulled ahead of the Accord and made the left turn, closing in on the Nissan Maxima. The car slid outwards a bit in the turn, giving Inuyasha a chance. Being careful with the throttle, Inuyasha held his line and took it as fast as possible.

The Maxima tried to regain its lead and stay ahead but Inuyasha had the inside line and kept his foot down on the straight away, pulling ahead and leaving the Maxima in third.

They took the next turn and were facing the end of the second lap. Inuyasha was right behind the Chevy as they crossed the line, though the power of both was almost even and the hanyou couldn't overtake before the corner.

He could overtake in the corner however, which he did. The Chevy's rear tires slid out a bit, the driver going into the turn with too much speed. As he drove into it to recover from the slide, Inuyasha turned inside and started to pass. The Caprice did recover however and Inuyasha wasn't able to get a complete pass.

The two cars pounded over the straightaway side-by-side, with Inuyasha on the inside. As they came up to the turn, the driver of the Chevy tried to turn in and push Inuyasha out, but the hanyou wasn't having it. He stayed where he was and the Chevy swerved back before they hit, causing him to slow slightly.

As they took the turn, Inuyasha kept his foot heavy on the throttle and nosed ahead of the Chevy. They both struggled for traction on the dirt and when they reached the straight section Inuyasha had a couple foot lead at most.

Though the driver of the Chevy Caprice tried desperately, even rubbing against the Taurus a few times, Inuyasha's lead held and he crossed the finish line first to take the third win of the day.

Inuyasha drove back to the garage and parked the scuffed up Ford alongside the Saab 9-3. He got back in his Viper and drove back to Sesshomaru's house and parked. Walking inside he saw his older sibling waiting for him. Sesshomaru walked up to Inuyasha to stand right in front of him, gazing down at his sibling from barely an inch or two away.

"Excellent job little brother, three victories in one day. That truly deserves reward, which is waiting for you outside, koi."

"Oh, Sesshy, thank you so much!"

Inuyasha pressed his lips to the older male's as he saw the gift Sesshomaru had gotten him. It was a new Chevy Corvette ZR-1, identical to the one Kouga drove. Of course, Inuyasha's was in bright red, a similar shade to the Viper.

"I'm glad you like it, little brother."

Inuyasha kissed his aniki once again and the older dog wrapped his arms around the younger.

"So, do you want to take a test drive now or would you prefer to ride something else?"

Sesshomaru whispered in a koinu ear, making Inuyasha blush.

"Do you really have to ask?"

Sesshomaru scooped the hanyou up bridal style and carried him up to their bedroom, ready to ravish his young sibling.

Thanks for reading, and please review!!!


	24. Chapter 24

Hello, everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update but I haven't had a chance to sit down and write until now. Last week I traded in my baby, a 2008 Subaru Legacy Spec B., and now I've got a 2010 Subaru Forester XT Premium. I'm actually really liking the Forester, though I miss the stick shift and all of the performance and luxury extras on the Legacy. Oh well, three months and I can get a WRX, so it's all good. Thanks for reading, and please review!!! Also, I just posted an update on my Dawn of the Dead fic, which I've just recently re-written. I'd really appreciate some reviews on it!!!

Ladykaa28- That sucks about having to give up your ride, I hated getting rid of my Subaru Spec B. The DB5, definitely a nice car, and I'll work it in at some point along with the various other DB's and pretty much every other Aston ever made.

DX Fan- Yeah, I'll definitely work in the Trans-Am, probably the one Year-One made into a new version of the Smokey and the Bandit Firebird. And yeah, they are some great roads out here, though you need to be careful going over the crests in the roads especially with the horse and buggies and wild animals. And you do have to be careful not to encounter the fuzz, seeing as out in the rural areas most of the roads are state owned, thanks to some of the small towns not having a real police force.

"FUCK, BIG BROTHER!!!"

Inuyasha screamed as his older sibling pounded into him. The full-dog thrust his long, thick, rock-hard cock in and out of the tight confines of his hanyou sibling's ass.

"Oh Inuyasha you're so marvelously tight!"

Inuyasha squirmed in his restraints as he was fucked raw by his aniki, the feeling of his big brother's massive shaft completing him. The inu-hanyou was strapped down to a bondage bench, which kept him on all-fours. His wrists, arms, legs, and ankles were strapped to the padded bench while a collar piece held his head up and a bar under his waist kept his ass presented.

"Oh Sesshy, I'm gonna cum!"

Or so he thought. Sesshy had been holding himself back to bring the pup to a heightened state of arousal and when he knew that the dog was dangerously close he let himself release. Sesshomaru thrust one last time and sent several massive jets of cum into his brother's ass. Inuyasha cried out as he felt his orgasm almost within his grasp, but the sensations were not quite enough to make him cum. After milking his seed out into the boy's ass, Sesshomaru pulled his cock free and picked up the vibrator he had nearby.

"I'm guessing you're horny my little pup."

"Oh Sesshy please let me cum!"

"In time beautiful one, in time. You are so absolutely stunning when you're aroused, otouto."

Inuyasha moaned as the vibrator touched his balls and the sensation almost sent him over the edge by itself. Sesshomaru was careful not to press it too hard against his sack and sent the pup into an orgasm though, and after a minute he pulled the vibrator away and touched it to the covered head of Inuyasha's manhood.

Inuyasha gasped as the vibrations ran along his thick length, teasing him unmercifully. Sesshomaru smiled and felt himself harden once more at the little mews and whimpers released from his lover. He touched the vibrator to various points along Inuyasha's shaft before sliding it into his ass and fucking the hanyou with it for a few minutes.

"Sesshy, please!"

"Oh, you're rather horny aren't you pup?"

"YES! Please give me relief already!"

"In a minute my love."

Sesshomaru pulled the vibrator free of Inuyasha's ass and set it aside, leaving the dog free of any stimulation. The full inu sat there for a few minutes until Inuyasha's orgasm receded and he wasn't in danger of going over the edge as soon as his aniki entered him.

"Do you want me to penetrate you, otouto?"

"Fuck yes, just do it now, please!"

Sesshomaru smirked and thrust his entire hardened cock into Inuyasha's inviting little ass in one fast stroke. Inuyasha gasped and a thick jet of precum shot from his cock as the dog demon started fucking him at a rapid pace.

It didn't take long for the already aroused dogs to reach completion and soon Inuyasha felt his orgasm hit him like an atom bomb. He screamed and shot massive jets of cum out as he clenched down on Sesshomaru's glorious dick. The sudden increase in pressure sent Sesshomaru over the edge as well and he bucked, filling the hanyou with another load of his thick seed.

"I love you, baby brother. I'll be back to take you again soon."

Sesshomaru pulled out of Inuyasha and shoved a rather large butt-plug into the bound hanyou's hind before leaving the pup strapped to the bench. The dog was gone before Inuyasha could recover enough to object, and the hanyou sat there both annoyed and thoroughly sated.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Alright little brother, ready for the next race?"

"Sure, what am I doing today?"

"It's a linear race on a section of highway about an hour from here."

"No problem."

"Be careful my love, there's a lot of construction being done to the road so navigating it will be a bit of a challenge. And the road is less than perfect, so keep a firm grip on the wheel."

"Alright, see ya in a bit Sesshy."

Inuyasha left and got in his Viper. A quick trip to the garage and he saw what he was to be driving for the day. It was a 2008 Subaru Legacy GT Spec B. in Quartz Silver Metallic. Inuyasha got behind the wheel of the large sedan and pressed the clutch pedal in before firing up the turbocharged four-cylinder. The motor fired up and settled to an idle reminiscent of a diesel engine. After a few seconds, Inuyasha shifted into first and pulled out of the garage, feathering the heavy twin-plate clutch.

The ride to the starting line was surprising to say the least. Traffic had been low enough to allow Inuyasha some running room and the heavy, all-wheel drive sedan stunned him with its speed. The car was modified far beyond stock internally, but its entirely stock outward appearance had managed to fool the hanyou until he was able to dip into the throttle a bit. Once that happened, the Yokohama R-compound tires dug into the pavement and pushed the car forward with a ferocious surge of power.

Soon though, Inuyasha found himself on the starting line, which was right off of the freeway they were to be racing on. Inuyasha pulled up into sixth place and found himself alongside Shawn and his GTX.

"Hey, how's it going man?"

"Good as I'm gonna be. Hey, did you drive this course beforehand?" Shawn inquired from the driver's seat of his classic Plymouth.

"No, I didn't get a chance to, why?"

"Well, just keep your eyes open out there. This course is a nightmare even if you've practiced."

"How so?"

"Well it's all under construction so the road's all torn to hell and uneven. Plus it's all two lane stretches at most, with a couple of single lane areas. And they've got cattle chutes set up everywhere so losing control won't end well. Just take extra care on this one, I know I am."

"Thanks for the advice."

"No problem."

Shawn shifted into first and revved the engine slightly as the race was set to begin. Inuyasha took a quick inventory of the cars ahead of him, and saw some stiff competition.

In first was a 2009 Ford Shelby Mustang GT500 KR and in second a Corvette Z06 with additional performance work done to it.

In third was an Audi TT and in fourth a Ferrari 456 GT.

Seeing as the race was about to start, Inuyasha got the car ready. He reached under the dashboard to the left of the steering wheel and pressed the button to disable the traction control, then used the selector on the center console to set the throttle response to its most aggressive setting, sport sharp. That done, Inuyasha pushed in the clutch, shifted into first, and brought the revs to 4500 rpm.

As they were waved forward, Inuyasha dumped the clutch and the car jumped forward with a vengeance. All four tires chirped and struggled for grip as the car launched forward past the aging Ferrari. Inuyasha shifted up into second and nosed ahead of the Italian GT car as the first turn came up.

The six competitors made the right hand turn onto the freeway on-ramp and drove up onto the dangerous stretch of botched pavement. As the racers merged into the very light traffic, they found the road surface to be in especially bad condition, which would make for a very "interesting" race.

Shawn pulled ahead in the GTX and was followed by Inuyasha as he drove past the Audi, leaving the underpowered convertible behind. As the cars accelerated across the pavement, they struggled with the harsh changes in pavement and the massive gaps and craters in the torn-apart road.

Inuyasha shifted from fourth into fifth as he and Shawn passed the Shelby Mustang which was bouncing like hell across the uneven road surface. After passing the Mustang they swerved right around a car in the left lane and Inuyasha found a chance to pass the orange GTX.

He stomped on the gas and swung back into the left lane as the classic Plymouth skipped over a patch of particularly rough pavement. The Subaru's Bilstein suspension absorbed the bumps miraculously well compared to the other competitor's cars and pulled into the left lane without trouble. Shawn however had trouble keeping the car straight and couldn't move over quick enough to prevent the Subaru Legacy from pulling alongside.

Inuyasha quickly pulled alongside Shawn to the point that his bumper was even with the GTX's door. As he started to pull ahead, Shawn was forced to slow down and pull behind Inuyasha thanks to a car in the right lane. Inuyasha pulled into the lead and shifted up into sixth as he held the car steady over a piece of choppy pavement. As they swerved around a few stray cars, they found the road bordered by cattle chutes on each side, leaving the racers with no running room outside of the two narrow lanes.

Inuyasha started to pull behind the Corvette as the road suddenly split into two different paths, the standard two lane road they were on and a one lane section that actually used a lane of the opposite direction's road. Inuyasha took a risk and headed to the single lane as the Corvette stayed in the two lane section.

As the road split, the Subaru accelerated into another set of cattle chutes which bordered the single lane, no shoulders. Suddenly, the road shifted and the car cut left to stay with the narrow lane. Inuyasha kept his foot on the gas and found himself facing the oncoming traffic, separated only be the single cement barrier between them. The road's crossed a fairly short bridge and soon they were set to rejoin each other at the end of the highway, and Inuyasha noticed as they crossed the twin bridges that he had a sizeable lead over the Corvette.

Unfortunately for Inuyasha, as he came to the end of the single lane road, he saw a slower moving car ahead of him and had to slow down, giving the lead back to the Chevy. After finally getting to slip around the blue-hair driving in front of him, he stamped on the pedal and barely stayed ahead of Shawn and the Ferrari 456 GT which had made a lot of progress.

The highway turned to an open, six lane road and they came up on the halfway point for the race. The cars all made a sharp left and entered a store parking lot, turning to face the way they came. They accelerated across the lot and exited through the first exit back onto the six lane road. The Corvette had lost some of its lead to Inuyasha but was still ahead as the highway started again.

The Corvette's lead came to an end as it hit a nasty bump at the beginning of the highway, sending it skidding and making the driver wrestle it for control. The Corvette slowed and the Subaru slipped through an opening, pulling into the lead. The Z06 got it back together but couldn't reclaim the lead as the two lanes of traffic merged suddenly into one, cattle chutes making merging more than a suggestion.

The cars were all slowed and had to follow a vehicle that was moving at exactly the speed limit, until finally the road turned back to two lanes. Inuyasha floored it and pulled ahead, the modified Boxer four-cylinder and all-wheel drive not giving any of the other cars a chance.

Before long, the finish of the race was upon them; the bottom of an off-ramp. Inuyasha accelerated down the steep ramp and saw the light at the bottom turn yellow. Not pausing for a second, the hanyou cut the wheel and yanked the handbrake for a second as he reached the bottom of the hill with the clutch pressed in. The back wheels locked up and the back end slid out as the half-demon dropped the handbrake and let the clutch out in third. All four wheels broke loose and began to smoke as Inuyasha steered right into the drift. The back end slid out nicely then reared itself back in with a few subtle touches on Inuyasha's part. The other racers finished to the sight of the Spec B's tail lamps receding off into the distance.


	25. Chapter 25

Ladykaa- Yes it was a treacherous race but he made it back fine. Though I will say that Inu will probably have a mishap in the near future.

Nikkie23534- Indeed, pretty much everything Shelby is ridiculous and awesome. Though which Shelby, the new or the old? Which is a rhetorical question really since they're both sick (and share the same forty-year old suspension, thanks to the accountants at Ford).

I've never driven the G6, though I saw one sedan that had this silver-blue color shift paint that looked really nice. Just don't get a GXP with that hideous body kit they put on it.

I did drive the G8 V6 and G8 GT though, and they are very nice. You can tell that they're taken from the right hand drive Holden VX, because the automatic one I drove had a Sport-Shift feature and you moved the shifter over to the right side to shift manually. I liked the V6 a lot actually, and for a big car it was pretty lively. I like the V8 but I didn't get to put it through its paces. The roads I drove it on were a mix of suburban streets or a main route of traffic which was really busy. It did feel like it wanted to just take off and the throttle was a little vague at low speeds. At first you didn't get any power but then it just wanted to roar. Still, it was a very nice car, and very comfortable. It sucks that they're killing Pontiac, which was really the best of GM's brands, and now all of the Holden products look to be leaving our shores with it.

Inuyasha sat on the starting line of the next race, an all stock-SUV race over a mix of gravel, dirt, and mud. The six trucks sat on the starting line, a gravel path winding around a few small buildings and back towards the street.

Inuyasha was in sixth, driving an Acura MDX with an Explorer V8 next to him. In first was a Trailblazer 4WD and in second a Toyota Sequoia. The third place spot was filled by a Chrysler Aspen and fourth was taken by a Honda Pilot.

They were waved forward and the trucks pulled away, tires slipping a bit on the gravel. The Acura's four-wheel drive system gave it an edge over the two-wheel drive Explorer and pulled ahead, coming up behind the boxy Honda.

As the cars wound their way along the path, Inuyasha cut into a turn and managed to narrowly squeeze past the Honda Pilot which slid a bit on the loose gravel. Moving into fourth Inuyasha floored it as a small straightaway appeared and started to chase down the heavy Chrysler.

Soon, the gravel path curved left and aimed them towards the only pavement they'd be touching for the length of the race. As the path came to an end, Inuyasha steered the Acura past the Aspen with surprising grace. The path joined road and they were on a street for only a few seconds. Thirty feet from where they joined the road, they turned a sharp right and were on a dirt path running between two cornfields.

The cars bounced around on the uneven dirt as they swallowed up the narrow road. Inuyasha had pulled up behind the gargantuan Toyota as they raced along, and when the road widened for a second Inuyasha swerved to the left pulled ahead of the heavier truck. As the road narrowed, the truck was forced to give way and Inuyasha was in second behind the Chevy SUV.

Eventually, the road made a sharp left turn and they were facing a patch of mud. The Chevy and the Acura thundered over the path, mud spraying the flanks of the trucks. Unfortunately for the driver of the Trailblazer, he accidentally blazed himself a trail right into a thick patch of mud and the right side dug in and the truck slowed. Inuyasha inched by on the left side and floored the gas, covering the mud dense area in no time and with another left he was on the final dirt path to the finish.

The bumpy path ran between two cornfields before curving right into one of the fields. Tall stalks brushed against the truck as it rushed along, and soon the road came up to an open wood fence with a yard and barn on the other side. Inuyasha kept his foot down and crossed the threshold of the gate in first, claiming another victory for himself.

As the trucks crossed the finish line they turned right and drove down another path to rejoin the road. Inuyasha sped off and made his way back to the garage. On the way he stopped and washed off the Acura, cleaning the dirt and mud covering the bottom half of the truck.

After parking the upgraded Honda and getting in his Corvette ZR1, Inuyasha returned to the house Sesshomaru had them set up in. Parking the red 'Vette, the hanyou walked inside and was grabbed by his older brother who pressed their lips together.

"Excellent job, otouto. I can't believe how well you've been doing so far. I can't wait to see how you fair overseas."

"We're leaving the country?"

"Indeed we are. Next stop London. Now we're starting to get into the big stuff. These races have been good, but they're just a warm up for what's to come. Soon, you'll find yourself squaring off against some world-class competition."

"Bring it on. But I have to ask, why the hell isn't there a decent race here? Why do we have to spend all day in a flying tin can just to get a good competition?"

"Oh we will be back if you make it to the finals, which race around the globe, but most of the best drivers seem to hail from other areas. And of course you encounter better roads and more exotic settings. Don't worry though my love, I'm sure you'll do fine."

Inuyasha smiled and kissed the dog demon again, their lips meeting in a passionate battle for dominance.

Alright, there's the last of the U.S. races for right now. Time to trade coffee for tea then, fire up the Jaguars, Astons, MG's, and other British Leyland atrocities. Thanks for reading, and please review!!!


	26. Chapter 26

Hello ever body, and welcome to chapter 26 of Test Drive, which coincidentally enough is the first chapter in London, England. Note, I am American so I have to remember that traffic patterns are reversed in the UK, so please forgive me and drop me an alert of some kind if I have traffic moving on the right side of the road instead of the left. Thanks for reading, and please review!

Ladykaa28- ??? Muscle under the hood? Hennessey makes a Dodge Viper with 2000 horsepower, that's twice as much power as a Bugatti Veyron! American cars can make just as much muscle as anything else, if not more. The other guys just tend to have more efficient, smoother engines and better power curves. Seriously, the 426 Hemi, the 440 Magnum, the 351 Cleveland, the 5.0 Ford V8, the Chevy small block, I could go on all day. Our cars are really fast, they usually just don't handle well. But yes, there will be more Astons and Jags in the UK, more Porsches, BMW's, Benzes and such in Germany, more Ferrari's and Lambos in Italy, and so on. And as for sleek you find me a car more sleek and intimidating than a jet black 1968 Charger R/T.

JG ( )- Yeah, those Beetles aren't really snow rated at all. And I know what you mean about little trucks like the Tacoma, I had a 96' Nissan Pickup and that thing was absolutely phenomenal. They're so damn useful, and with a five speed stick and the four-wheel drive option it could just about anywhere. It was a little underpowered though, which is a problem my new Forester Turbo doesn't have to deal with. And having a combine would definitely make my commute easier (cue the maniacal laugh).

Esha Napoleon- No, you want a shiny Subaru Impreza WRX for Christmas! If you couldn't tell, I'm a Subaru fan :P But yes, the Ralliart Lancer's are nice, I'd honestly take one of them over the new Evo, that thing is f-ing hideous. One of my co-workers just bought one in that nice deep red, and of course it already got hit by a blue-hair running a red-light.

Nikkie23534- Yeah, I'll definitely work in a bike race at some point. I'll have to brush up on them a bit first, though. I mean, I know enough about them but I don't ride them. I honestly think I'd die within a year if I bought a sport bike. I was actually just watching the Moto GP racing and all, which is ridiculous. That's something I'd love to do, once. Seriously, when you need steel knee pads because you're leaning the bike so much, you've reached over the top dangerous.

DX Fan- You must be used to dealing with ridiculous under-steer. If you do trade-in the Impala, I'd try to find a hold-over G8 with the six-cylinder. Honestly, the one I drove was one hell of a deal. It didn't really fit my life right now, but if it had I seriously would've considered picking it up. They had a really nice six-cylinder automatic for 21 thousand, which I probably could've talked down to 19, 19-5. And there you get rear-wheel drive and more attractive styling, IMO.

As the planes' wheels touched down on the runway, Inuyasha polished off his last drink. Sesshomaru was sitting next to him, and pulled the slender hanyou close to gently nip a koinu ear.

"Oww, Sess stop that!"

"Why, playing with those furry little things is quite entertaining."

Inuyasha shook his head and finished filling out his customs ticket. Once the plane was docked to the terminal, they grabbed their carry-ons and exited the flying tin-can for the short walk up to the interior of the Heathrow Airport.

"I'll see you at the apartment, love."

Inuyasha didn't get a second to question the dai-youkai as he walked off and met his driver. Inuyasha saw that he too had a party waiting to meet him.

"Hello, sir. Your car is waiting for you."

Inuyasha gave the guy a puzzling glance but followed him through customs and then down to a separate hangar in the cargo area.

"Mr. Takahashi wishes to inform that you're first little "Test Drive" will be starting now. Your route is pre-planned in the car's GPS, so just get from point A to point B as fast as possible."

They walked into the small hangar, filled with spare parts, crates, and a brand-new Aston Martin DBS. Inuyasha instantly got in and found the keys in the sun visor. He looked out to talk to the man who'd led him to the British sports car but the man, and his luggage, was gone.

Turning on the car, the GPS activated itself and voice guidance started.

"_**Route loaded. Route timing will start when the starting line is crossed."**_

Inuyasha closed the door of the sage green Aston put the car in neutral before revving the engine lightly. The roar of the supercharged V-12 sang to the hanyou, its piercing tone penetrating the luxurious cabin.

"Oh yeah baby, sing to me."

Inuyasha revved the engine a few more times before shifting into first and bring the engine up to about 4000 rpm. He let the clutch out hard and the rear tires spun as the powerful engine did its magic. As the car accelerated through the open doors, a timer on the GPS display and beneath the center gauge cluster started and the race was on.

Inuyasha accelerated out of the hangar and made a right, aiming for the open gate out of the cargo section of the airport. The Aston accelerated at a rapid pace as Inuyasha shifted into third. The road continued on straight for a half a mile then made an abrupt right turn.

Inuyasha braked and downshifted as he took the turn, the DBS' sticky tires providing more than enough grip to get it around the corner hassle-free. Inuyasha covered the short straight that lay ahead and then was making a sharp left, exiting the airport roads for the streets of London.

His left put him heading towards a round-a-bout, the hellish circles that served as a junction for multiple roads and had tow rings of traffic moving in opposite directions. He had to make a fairly sharp right, made more difficult by the fact that he had to time it perfectly or hit oncoming traffic at triple digit speeds.

Inuyasha cut out of the left lane past a cab and put his foot down in fourth gear as he narrowly streaked past a steel gate bordering the edge of the round-a-bout. The Aston cut right behind two cars that were driving by in the outmost lane and made the turn quickly, exiting the circle before another pair of cars coming at him could reach him. The ass-end of the DBS kicked out a bit as Inuyasha reached the straight section of road, but a heavy foot on the gas and a quick flick to the left set the car in the right direction.

As the road continued on, it split into two for a short distance then rejoined. The GPS signaled Inuyasha to go into the oncoming lane, which he did as the road split. The hanyou weaved around the few cars that were coming towards him, then pulled the handbrake and whipped the car around as the two paths resumed. The GPS guided him back the way he came and soon he was back at the round-a-bout.

He was directed to go right around the circle and cut into the traffic, driving through the inside line. Once the car was back facing the way he'd come from he was directed out onto a side road. Inuyasha cut through the traffic and reached the road, which was a one-way facing the direction he was coming from.

Weaving around a pair of small compacts and then a large box truck found Inuyasha making a hard left and facing the one way, two lane road. Inuyasha weaved into the left lane and floored it, accelerating down the narrow path. He weaved right around a station wagon and back left to avoid a pickup truck before the path curved right onto another two-lane one way street. That road immediately went left and Inuyasha was relieved to see that it joined with another two lanes of traffic which were moving in his direction. Inuyasha swerved over to the left side of the road and shifted into fifth as he gunned the accelerator.

Shifting into sixth at 150 miles an hour saw Inuyasha's Aston Martin swallowing up the long, straight road. He covered the mile and a half long straight in no time and soon the road split like the others had. Inuyasha slowed as he was directed into the oncoming traffic yet again. He dodged a few oncoming cars in the left lane before hitting the brakes hard and then pulling the handbrake as he turned left. The Aston slid and was facing the turning ramp for a side street which Inuyasha accelerated down. The ramp did cross the other lane of traffic, and the light was red facing Inuyasha. He kept his foot down and narrowly gapped a pair of cars, driving right behind an SUV and barely avoiding an oncoming Prius.

Safely on the side street Inuyasha floored it as he shifted into fourth. He quickly came upon a nice, simple four way intersection and made the hard right as directed, the tires skidding on the smooth, worn pavement. The car accelerated fast down the narrow, winding street, and soon Inuyasha saw that it dead-ended. He didn't move his foot from its spot hammering the gas pedal down until he crossed the virtual finish line and the timer in the GPS stopped. As soon as the seconds stopped clocking away Inuyasha pressed the clutch in and braked hard, the massive discs working overtime. The big, British sports car came to a stop right before the brick wall that signaled the end of the street, and Inuyasha threw the car in reverse as his time was uploaded to wherever it was that their times were being kept. Inuyasha did a quick, three point turn and was facing back the way he came when the GPS navigation chose to speak again.

"_**Congratulations, you have set a new best time for this course. Routes to your next destination being uploaded now."**_

Inuyasha shifted into first and drove out to the address specified, feeling very satisfied with his victory.


	27. Chapter 27

Hey everyone, welcome to chapter twenty-seven of Test Drive. I hope you guys like it, thanks for reading, and please review!!!

Esha Napoleon- Thanks!

Ladykaa28- Yeah, American cars are generally more suited towards the muscle end of things and built for things like drag racing more so than circuit racing, drifting, and similar events. That said, we can still build cars that handle. Remember the GT40, it smoked the Ferrari P40 at Le Mans and the Ferrari drivers had to resort to trying to tease the Ford drivers into racing and possibly crashing to win. Same thing with the 289 Cobra, which proved damn effective in circuit racing. And the Camaro's and various Fords with V8's created huge battles in British Touring Car Championship racing against smaller engine Mini's and other small cars.

Nikkie23534- Ahh, I love Ducati's. They're just the epitome of a sport bike in my opinion. And the convertible Aston sounds nice, but was it a DB9? I don't think the DBS Volante (convertible in something) is out yet. I know the last Philly car show I went to had the trifecta. A white V8 Vantage, a white DB9 Volante, and a black DBS. And Kouga will definitely pop up. I'm going to slowly add in more and more of the main characters, and the rest of them will still be appearing. So eventually, it'll be mostly the real competitors, the really skilled ones in all of the races.

"I must congratulate you on such a good job in that last race, my sweet otouto. I truly didn't expect a victory right upon our arrival. And of course, I apologize for abandoning you at the airport without any information. I had suspicions that my prospective new business partners had me tailed in their paranoia, and I was right."

Inuyasha's only reply came as a moan and a light jerk of the chains binding his hands above his head. He stood nude in the bright sun room of Sesshomaru's exceptionally spacious, penthouse London apartment. His hands were chained to a hook in the ceiling and blindfold rested over his amber eyes, blocking out the view of the buildings and streets outside the long sheet of glass encompassing an entire wall of the large room.

Sesshomaru stroked Inuyasha's rigid member for a few more minutes before releasing the weeping organ. Inuyasha moaned and panted, his cock spilling forth pearls of his pre-ejaculate onto the premium hardwood floor.

"You know, I did get you a little gift to celebrate your making it this far, and to celebrate our newly formed relationship. Would you like to get it now?" Sesshomaru asked in an almost playful voice, sending a slight shudder up Inuyasha's spine.

The hanyou nodded and Sesshomaru walked to the corner of the room, retrieving a box he had resting upon a couple of chairs. The dog demon returned to his hanyou sibling and set the box down, opening it and removing the contents.

"You most likely don't remember this at all, but a few weeks past I took several measurements of your body after sex. I do believe you were in a state of unconsciousness, so you won't recollect it, though the end result I promise you is something that will be at the forefront of your thoughts for some time."

Inuyasha felt a sense of trepidation wash over him, which intensified as he felt a cool band slip around his waist. Sesshomaru pulled the band snug and did something to hold it in place, while something else dangled between the hanyou's legs.

After hearing a bit of fiddling, Inuyasha felt his now-flaccid penis being directed into some sort of a tube which pushed it downwards and confined it girth-wise. The bound hanyou heard a light click as some part of the penis tube seemed to have been connected to the band around his waist. Then, whatever was between his legs was guided up by Sesshomaru and clipped to the tube on his manhood, while the hanyou could feel something akin to chains resting against his ass cheeks. Inuyasha felt a tug on the tube as it was pushed down slightly while what felt like a plate was pulled up. The plate was pulled up to the waist band a light click felt it pulled snug.

Realizing what it was, Inuyasha started to struggle against the heavy chain binding his hands. It was of no use as he quickly heard the sound of a lock clicking shut. Inuyasha moaned as Sesshomaru stepped back to admire his handiwork. Pulling a nearby, wheeled full-length mirror over in front of the hanyou and pulling the blindfold free, Sesshomaru allowed Inuyasha to see the device fitted to him.

"Do you like it, otouto? It's a Neosteel chastity belt. They are a German company that makes an excellent product. I had it ordered for you some time ago and it just arrived here today after being completed."

"You are so fucking evil, do you know that Sesshomaru?"

"Of course I do, baby brother. If I wasn't evil, I wouldn't have rubbed the inside of the penis tube with tiger balm."

"What the hell is that?"

"It is a warming cream, almost the same thing as Ben gay or IcyHot really. Of course, this particular compound is set to work for quite a while longer, and generate a bit more heat. It should be starting to take effect about now, actually."

Inuyasha felt a pleasant, warming sensation on his penis for a few seconds. Unfortunately for the nude hanyou, after those precious few seconds it became a bit too warm. A couple of minutes unleashed the full, stinging potential of the cream and Inuyasha was squirming, trying to free his helplessly trapped penis from the heat and the confines of its steel prison.

"Enjoying the new belt my little brother?"

Sesshomaru joked as he untied the hanyou, the belt keys safely locked away in his hidden safe which only he knew the combination to. Inuyasha was torn between throwing a punch at Sesshomaru and kissing the dog. The belt was going to be sheer hell, but when dealing with Sesshomaru, Inuyasha found being submitted and humiliated in such a way to be as arousing and attractive a thing as he could imagine.

Settling for the latter, Inuyasha pressed his lips softly against Sesshomaru's. The full dog captured the lithe hanyou and ran his tongue along the man's lips, softly commanding entrance. The hanyou opened his mouth and Sesshomaru explored the warm cavern with his tongue for a minute before deciding to change his search tool.

"Kneel, pet."

Inuyasha blushed and did as he was told while Sesshomaru stripped down to his underwear, a tight, dark blue pair of boxer briefs. He stood in front of Inuyasha, the massive bulge beneath the fabric lined up with the half-demon's mouth perfectly.

"Remove my underwear boy, without using hands."

Inuyasha shot the dog a questioning glance before putting his hands behind him and capturing the waist band of the dark blue garment with his teeth. He carefully worked the material down, torn between getting it off quickly and trying not to ruin the underwear. Soon enough though, Inuyasha got Sesshomaru's erection free and it promptly sprung free of the fabric, hitting the hanyou in the face and leaving a spot of precum on his eyelid.

"Good boy pet, now suck."

Inuyasha happily took the thick, long, erect organ in his mouth and slowly began to work the entirety of it into his mouth. Feeling it hit the back of his throat, and then start to slide down all of the way, Inuyasha made himself relax and finally found his nose nuzzling the silver pubic hairs on Sesshomaru's groin.

Sesshomaru moaned as Inuyasha's tongue ran the length of his cock, the hanyou's teeth gently sliding his foreskin back to lap at his cock head. The older of the two grabbed the younger brother's head and slowly started to fuck the pup's mouth. Inuyasha lightly hummed as his licked and sucked Sesshomaru's dick like a vacuum. Sesshomaru could have easily let himself blow a load right into Inuyasha's mouth but he held himself back and pulled free of Inuyasha's all-too inviting mouth.

"You are so very skilled my beautiful pup. If you aren't winning me races you're showing me just how talented that mouth is. Now, a nice thing you'll find with that chastity belt is that the back chains don't cover your entrance, so your ass is still mine to take."

Inuyasha looked up at Sesshomaru with pleading eyes, wanting to be taken by his older brother. Sesshomaru quickly grabbed a tube of lubricant and squeezed a glob out into his hand, rubbing it over his thick cock. After lubing his manhood, Sesshomaru squeezed out some more of the thick, clear jelly and smeared it over Inuyasha's hole, working a finger into the pup.

He found Inuyasha's prostate and massaged it lightly, making Inuyasha moan and squirm lightly. Sesshomaru quickly worked in a second and then a third finger, using the digits to stretch Inuyasha for his immense manhood. Once Inuyasha's ass was prepared and ready for the massive intruder it was about to be taken by.

"I love you so very much my dear Inuyasha."

Inuyasha gasped as Sesshomaru penetrated him in one smooth stroke, and the dog wasted no time in beginning to fuck him. Sesshomaru started taking the hanyou in quick, full thrusts; bringing himself closer and closer to orgasm. He was already beyond aroused by Inuyasha's fantastic oral abilities, and he knew he wouldn't last much longer.

"Oh, you are so tight, otouto."

Inuyasha panted and moaned, whining as Sesshomaru's cock slammed into his prostate. Only a few minutes later, Sesshomaru felt himself go over the edge and with a hard thrust he sent the first of four big jets of cum into Inuyasha. Sesshomaru quickly milked himself out and then stopped, resting his chest against Inuyasha's back, one hand under Inuyasha's stomach holding the dog up and in place.

"That was fantastic, my love. And I see you enjoyed it yourself."

Sesshomaru could see a few drops of Inuyasha's ejaculate on the floor, the stimulation to his prostate had 'milked' him of a tiny bit of his cum. Inuyasha was still dying to cum, but the belt was secure and he couldn't even get a boner in the small tube.

"Don't worry little one. With good behavior you should be able to get an orgasm or at least a full milking within a few days."

Inuyasha whined and squirmed as Sesshomaru pulled free, still frustrated from his not being able to orgasm and struggling to deal with the irritating sting and heat from the cream in the penis tube. It was like a really annoying itch, and locked firmly out of his reach.

"Well, your next race isn't until tomorrow so you've got some time to adjust to the belt and some time to get acclimated to London. I'm going to get a shower and then we can go get a bite to eat if you wish."

Inuyasha got up and staggered into the bedroom he was sharing with Sesshomaru, lying on the bed and trying to adjust to the metal underwear locked to his frame.

Alright, there's a little update. I'll try to update ASAP. Thanks for reading and please review!!!


	28. Chapter 28

Hello everyone, and welcome to chapter 27 of Test Drive! I hope you guys like it.

This race is really dedicated to the British car show "Top Gear" which is on BBC American and is absolutely hilarious. Even if you aren't a car person, the show is so enjoyable. The three guys who host it are absolute nuts and have a ridiculous budget so they can do just ridiculous things. Seriously, I'd look out for them on TV or Youtube Top Gear for clips of their stuff, you'll definitely enjoy it! And they did a challenge on which was the best method for crossing London, car, bike, public transport, or boat. And this race is that race basically, I used their start and end points.

Also, if you want to get something of a visual on this race, you can go to Google Maps and type in London. Then go to directions and put in "Kew Bridge" as point A and "London City Airport" as point B. It should give you exactly the same thing, though I added a detour around the Natural History Museum.

Thanks for reading, and please review!!!

Esha Napoleon- Oh he most definitely will have to endure it while racing. Thanks for the review!

Ladykaa28- Actually, the new SHO is on my list of cars to be used in the story. I like it though I don't think it really qualifies as a SHO. The old ones were more sports cars for those who needed a sedan, while this one is more of a flagship grand tourer model for Ford. And 38,000 is a steep price for any Taurus. I'd love to see either a Fusion SHO or a Taurus SVT going for under 30,000 while still keeping 250-300 horsepower and front wheel drive w/ a limited slip differential standard, along with a stick shift. That would get me back in a Ford dealership in a hurry.

Odd choice of prospective cars, either a 38,000 sedan with 365 horsepower and four wheel drive or a Suburban with part of the roof missing. Hard choice actually. Of course with GM you could probably get the Avalanche for a song, but it'll probably fall apart.

Nikkie23534- Yes, I am deliciously evil. And if it was indeed a DBS it was probably a custom coach-built convertible. I've seen pictures of a Vanquish that had been made into a convertible, which was pretty cool. And the jet black Vanquish S I saw on the highway a few years back was still probably the most beautiful car I've ever seen.

And it is a shame that such a jackass owns such a sick car and he'll probably never really drive it. I saw a ridiculous video like that where this guy with a Ferrari 355 Spider (one of my all-time favorite cars) is making a left out of this parking lot, gives it some gas and pops the clutch. He had the wheel turned to the left a bit turning out of the lot onto the street and when he let the clutch out the car promptly shot forward, and turned straight into a parked Benz.

"I can't believe you're making me wear this damn thing. How do you actually expect me to race with it on?"

"It fits you like a glove Inuyasha, unless you were incapable of driving while wearing underwear you should have zero problems wearing the belt. If anything, you should be happy its there. The less you think about your manhood the more you can concentrate on winning, and the more you win the sooner you'll get relief."

"I hate you, you sexy bastard."

"I'm sure you do, baby brother. But for right now you'll need to put that aside and focus on victory."

"Yeah, yeah. What's on the docket for today?"

"You'll be racing through the city today. All you have to do is get from the starting point near Kew Bridge, which is on the west end of London to the finishing point at London City Airport which is on the east end. And of course, that entails dodging the obscene amounts of traffic, avoiding pedestrians, the police, and navigating the narrow, winding streets."

"Great, so what am I driving?"

"Another fine British vehicle, the Jaguar XK."

"Nice. Well, I guess I'll see you in a bit."

"Indeed, good luck otouto."

Inuyasha left and walked to the secluded garage, housed in an old, abandoned brick construction warehouse. The steel colored Jaguar was waiting and ready for the hanyou. Its outward appearance was entirely stock save the tinted windows and the high performance tires wrapped around the stock split five spoke wheels.

Getting into the car, Inuyasha put the key in and hit the start button, firing the V8 engine. After using the odd gear selector wheel to put the Jag into drive, Inuyasha pulled out of the garage and made good time to the starting line.

Ahead of Inuyasha were nine other cars, all lined in a single line on a narrow side street. In first sat a new Audi S4 Avant, and in second an Alfa Romeo Brera. Third position hosted a Ford Focus RS, and fourth was taken by a Mercedes E-350 Coupe. Fifth belonged to a Mazda RX-8, and sixth to an Audi A5. Seventh was occupied by a Mini Cooper S JCW, and eighth position belonged to a BMW Z4. Ahead of Inuyasha sat a new Mitsubishi Lancer Evo RS.

The race first had them make a few turns and cross the Thames River via the Kew Bridge at which point they would have to go right and navigate somewhere between fifteen and twenty miles of London streets depending on the route taken. Finally, they would end up in the vicinity of the London City Airport which was where the finish line awaited them.

The cars were waved forward and the Audi jumped ahead thanks to its four-wheel drive system, the wheels gripping tight to the smooth cobblestone side street. The Alfa Romeo, while prettiest of the bunch, was also the slowest and the Focus RS tore by it in a haze of front tire smoke. The V6 Mercedes also slipped by though with a more subdued wave of acceleration, in comparison to the front wheel drive Ford's explosive wheel spin.

The flyweight Mazda got off the line fast and the four wheel drive A5 coupe was right behind it. The Mini chirped its tires and accelerated forward, the rear wheel drive BMW convertible nipping at its heels. The Evo quickly moved forward with no emotion, the numerous computer systems giving it a drama-free launch. The V8 Jaguar however happily kicked up a little tire smoke as the rear tires tried to grip the smooth, worn street beneath them.

The order remained intact, save the Focus and Mercedes overtaking the Alfa Romeo, while the competitors rounded the few quick turns that they were obligated to follow. This put them facing the Kew Bridge, and opening a window of opportunity for Inuyasha. He used the Jaguar's silky V8 to outpace the base model Evo and then the German convertible. The only other British car quickly fell to the way side as the Jaguar picked up speed rapidly on the straight bridge.

Making the quick right hand turn put the driver's facing the quickly growing traffic nightmare that was London's morning commute. Inuyasha knew that victory was no longer a matter of the car used, but the driver's instincts in cutting through the mass of cars, trucks, and buses that lay between the racers and their target.

Deciding to use the Jaguar's power to his advantage, he stayed on the main road that intermittently bordered the River Thames and swerved through the still only moderate traffic, hoping to get as far along as possible before traffic forced him into the side streets where the smaller cars and local drivers would have a distinct advantage over the big Jaguar and it's American driver.

Accelerating up the mostly straight main road, Inuyasha accelerated past the Alfa Romeo which had fallen back to its more powerful, though less attractive, opponents as well as the V6 Audi and the rotary powered Mazda. As they came up to a roundabout, only the Audi S4 Avant, Ford Focus RS, and Mercedes E-350 Coupe stood in Inuyasha's way.

They turned left and went almost three quarters of the way around before they were back on the main road accelerating towards their goal. The traffic there had actually been thick enough to prevent any attempts at simply cutting through the inside of the roundabout instead of going around it with the flow of traffic.

With the road straightened out and a small patch of open area in front of them, both the Mercedes and the Jaguar moved past the Ford Focus RS, their bigger engines outgunning the turbocharged four cylinder in a straight line. Inuyasha also used that space to just barely slip ahead of the V6 Mercedes, before a patch of traffic forced them to slow and maneuver their way through.

As they weaved in and out of the traffic, Inuyasha had only one target left, the Audi S4 Avant. The German station wagon was the only other V8 in the bunch and also had four-wheel drive, though it also tipped the scales at a higher curb weight than the other cars.

The road continued on for about a half a mile before another roundabout was upon them. This road curved left however so they were only in the circle for a second. Continuing to avoid the ever increasing traffic, Inuyasha began to appreciate the solid job Jaguar had done in making a sporty grand tourer. The Jaguar moved with a grace that suggested its curb weight to be several hundred pounds less than it really was and the engine, while no animal, provided a good helping of power across the entire rev range. Unfortunately for Inuyasha, the same could be said for the Audi, which had been doing a good job of holding its lead.

Aside from a few good curves, the road they were on stayed fairly straight and several miles past uneventfully, with Inuyasha trying and eventually succeeding in passing the Audi wagon when it got blocked in by a taxi and a bus. Soon, the road led them up to the Natural History Museum, which was currently the site of a serious backup in traffic.

While most of the drivers went right and took off down the narrow side streets, Inuyasha decided to go left and use one of the bigger roads, hoping it would give him a lead. He turned left and accelerated up the street, weaving around a few cars in the process. He picked the first street behind the Natural History Museum and as he turned right from behind a large van in the left lane, he was clipped by a cabbie in the right lane. It was almost a miss, and the cab only broke the left taillight and removed the bumper. It did however send the back end of the Jaguar to the right, and the front end to the left.

Inuyasha steered into it but the front left side of the Jaguar still grazed a parked car and cracked the left headlamp, in addition to scuffing the left front quarter panel. It wasn't serious enough to release the airbags though and Inuyasha didn't hesitate in getting back into the race. He floored it down the street and made another right, aiming back towards the road he'd had to turn off of. He made a left back onto the road past the traffic jam and accelerated ahead.

Several of the cars rejoined the main road, though a few decided to stick with back roads. As the majority of the racers rejoined the main road, Inuyasha noticed that the Audi A5 and the Lancer had sustained similar injuries as the Jaguar. He also noticed that his shortcut, while creating a small accident, had paid off as the Audi had lost a bit of ground on him, as had the other cars.

Inuyasha made the quick switchback at Wellington Arch and was on the road bordering Green Park and Buckingham Palace. He kept his foot down and swerved though the thickening mass of commuters. As Inuyasha passed the Palace, he realized that they were at the halfway point, the center of London. Traffic came to an almost standstill on the main road and the drivers all took to the side streets.

Inuyasha slipped down a series of narrow side streets and narrower alleyways, until he found himself facing the Thames once more. He joined the road bordering the river that divided London and accelerated along the Victoria embankment, a long right hand bend.

The road stayed alongside the Thames for a bit before the river curved right away from the road and the road curved to the left. Inuyasha split off of the road in favor of a few back streets once more, taking care to avoid the pockets of extremely dense traffic.

He rejoined the main road, or the A1203, as it connected to another main road, the A101, at King Edward Memorial Park. The traffic thinned slightly and allowed Inuyasha to keep his foot down as it created a nice S-bend before meandering along with gentle curves. Inuyasha was forced to go the long way around another roundabout but then the road straightened out once more and he was able to put the power down.

Traffic stayed reasonable on the road and as Inuyasha ran alongside the Royal Victoria Dock, he knew he was damn close. As the main road, which had become the A1020 made a ninety degree left turn, the guidance showed him the route he and the other nine drivers had to take.

The dog hanyou went left around another roundabout to make a right hand turn, and then had to almost immediately repeat the process. The two right turns put him on the A1011, which he quickly made a left turn off of, joining a smaller side street.

The road ran alongside the London City Airport and Inuyasha could see the other cars in his rearview. Keeping the pedal down, Inuyasha drove to the end of the dead end street and crossed the finish line in first. As the other nine competitors crossed the finish line, Inuyasha made a quick U-turn and headed back for the garage, hoping to get back before the traffic became unmoving.

"Hell yeah, first day in this country and I'm already winning races!" Inuyasha smirked and enjoyed his victory immensely as he navigated his way to the garage.

Alright, that's it for now; I hope you all enjoyed it! Thanks for reading, and please review!!!


	29. Chapter 29

Hey everyone, welcome to chapter twenty-nine of Test Drive. I'm sorry this got delayed a bit, but I've been running around like crazy. Visiting the site of my future house, I was beyond glad to see they've already got the basement walls poured and have the basement windows in. In addition to the trips out there, I've been driving to every electronics and hardware store to gather all of the components for my stereo system, which I'm actually going to wire into the house before they drywall. I apologize now if delays occur in the next few months, but I have a lot of stuff coming up in the near future.

Note, if anyone would like to receive e-mails with links to pictures of the cars used, just shoot me a review or message with your e-mail. Thanks for reading, and please review!

Esha Napoleon- Thanks for the review, and yes, Sesshy is a sexy bastard.

Nikkie 23534- Yeah, it wasn't pretty. Thankfully he wasn't going very fast so the car wasn't even close to totaled. But still, that guy should have been shot for his stupidity; that is one of my all-time favorite Ferrari's ever made.

And here's your bike chapter. At first I was going to wait for the proper setting, Italy was my primary pick, but then it dawned on me that racing through London streets would be really cool, not to mention ridiculous and life-threatening! So here it is!

BTW, what's a "Romie"?

JG ( )- Yeah, the new Mini Cooper's are nice, but I have two major problems with them. First is the gauges are really weird and oversized, and the speedometer is over to the right on the center console. Other than that, I only dislike the price. Car and Driver magazine had an automatic convertible, basic package not S or better, and it was thirty-two thousand dollars! You could get a year old Lotus Elise for that money and you're buying the same car with more power, rear-wheel drive, and even better suspension.

And that's just evil, are you sure we aren't related?

DX Fan- Thanks for the review! I hope your rebuild goes off without any real hitches. My uncle has a '72 Buick Skylark convertible, and of course he had to tear out the working small-block for a 454. Three years later the car barely runs, has needed two or three rebuilds, and new shocks as the heavier motor collapsed the existing set.

And let me guess; you're friend runs his Camaro with no rev limiter, took it to the track (or a less legal track like area) raced it and held a gear too long?

"How in the hell am I supposed to ride a bike with this thing on?!"

"The same way you can walk, run, drive a car, and fuck with it on. Bitch all you like Inuyasha, but I know that the belt fits you perfectly. You'll be fine, now good luck and be careful; the bikes are dangerous in traffic."

Inuyasha grumbled but nonetheless made his way to the garage and saw his mount for the day. It was a beautiful red Ducati 1198 S, the newest super-bike offering from the Italian bike manufacturer.

The ride to the starting line was a very quick one, thanks to the immense power and torque the Ducati's engine supplied. Once on the starting line, Inuyasha pulled up behind the other five bikes and took stock of his competition.

In first was a BMW K1200 R and in second a Suzuki Hayabusa. Third was taken by a Yamaha R1 Gold Edition, and fourth a Suzuki B-King. Finally, an MV Augusta F4 was sitting next to Inuyasha.

They six super-bikes were waved forward and flew off of the line. Inuyasha got a hell of a start and slipped past the other Italian bike, which was having trouble gripping the pavement. Inuyasha also caught up to and overtook the Suzuki B-King as it tried for traction against the street beneath them. Apparently, both drivers had started too aggressively and were left struggling to get grip out of their bikes' rear tire.

The first turn, a left came up quick and Inuyasha made the turn, the Ducati's fat tires gripping the road like a vice. He was right on the tail of the gold Yamaha R1 and followed it as they weaved through traffic approaching their second turn.

The bikes made a ninety-degree right turn and Inuyasha downshifted, getting the full power out of the 1198S' motor. He pulled ahead of the Yamaha and set his sights on the fabled Hayabusa.

As they weaved up the street through the thickening traffic, Inuyasha felt himself freeze up as he saw a particularly brutal hit. The Hayabusa had gone left around traffic, not seeing a car pulling out of a side street directly ahead of them. The driver of the Suzuki went straight into the car, unable to avoid it, and he was chucked forward as the super bike's life came to a gruesome end. Inuyasha forced himself to stay alert and focused on not imitating that guy.

At the end of the straight-away lay a quick left, and then a very sharp right. A large patio was what forced the road into its tight shift. Unfortunately for the drivers, a bendy-bus was making the left turn and had effectively blocked the turn, forcing them to slow and go far left and around the offensive bus. Inuyasha took a more straight-forward approach and popped the front wheel up as the straight-away came to an end.

The Ducati popped over the curve and was on the patio, screaming ahead of the BMW bike and the bus it was stuck maneuvering around. Inuyasha realized that he hadn't lifted himself up at all when he'd hit the curve, and his encased manhood reminded him of it quite effectively. As the patio came to an end, Inuyasha moved up and back, lifting himself from the seat and lifting the front wheel just lightly.

The bike went off the curve and landed perfectly onto the street, Inuyasha firmly in the lead. Inuyasha ducked down and cut sharply to the left to avoid oncoming traffic, and then cut back right to avoid slow moving traffic.

A series of quick turns followed and Inuyasha sliced through them all, the Ducati's handling razor sharp. It didn't take long before Inuyasha cut the bike into a hard left hander and was driving down a narrow side street. It was bordered on either side by the brick walls of a factory, and the road soon emptied into an enclosed parking lot.

Inuyasha crossed the threshold into the parking lot, which was also the finish line of the race. He quickly pulled the bike over and slammed the front brakes while gunning the throttle. The back wheel started smoking like a chimney and the hanyou did several quick doughnuts.

Releasing the brake, Inuyasha drove out of the parking lot and quickly made his way back towards the garage. It didn't take long before he had the Italian super bike parked safely in its parking spot and the hanyou drove his Corvette to Sesshomaru's apartment. After parking, the dog demon walked inside and saw Sesshomaru waiting with a bottle of champagne.

"Congratulations on yet another race, otouto. Winning three in a row is very unusual in the London races, especially when you're a novice to the cars and the courses. You're doing an absolutely fantastic job puppy, keep up the great work."

Sesshomaru opened the bottle and poured them both a glass. Inuyasha gladly took it and sipped the sparkling wine, his heart still racing from the adrenalin-pump that their last race had been.

"Hey Sess, is that one driver alright?"

"Yes, he'll be fine. They showed him being taken to the hospital on the news a few minutes ago, and claimed it to be just a traffic accident. Now, my cock is aching for you little puppy."

Sesshomaru unbuttoned his pants as Inuyasha blushed, his manhood trying unsuccessfully to harden.

Alright, there's chapter twenty-nine. I hope you guys liked it. If you want links to the cars used, just send me a review or PM with your e-mail. Also, if you haven't received the two most recent e-mails (chapters 20-28, and chapter 29), please send me your e-mail again as I may have lost it. Thanks for reading, and please review!!!


	30. Chapter 30

Esha Napoleon- Yeah, they are both six. I've seen some of the stretched, turbocharged Hayabusa's that are just insane. Thanks for the review!

Nikkie23534- Congratulations! I hope everything goes well for you. And I like the name! I hope you liked the bikes. I did write it pretty late at night, but I thought I'd be away form the computer for a few days and was determined to get an update out. And I've never heard that name for an Alfa Romeo, though I truly hope they bring them back to the U.S. I know that Fiat is bringing a number of cars over, and Alfa did sell a few 8C super cars here, so who knows.

Inuyasha heard himself whimper, his manhood trying to harden unsuccessfully in it confines. The reason for his lust was his aniki, who happened to be standing in front of him in nothing more than a soft bath robe, which the dai-youkai had left untied and open.

"Come here otouto."

Inuyasha couldn't help but obey, and with a touch of his brother's hand on his shoulder, the hanyou was kneeling before his sibling.

"Suck it, boy." Sesshomaru guided the hanyou and he quickly did as he was told.

Inuyasha took the semi-flaccid shaft in his mouth and started running his tongue along its length, quickly prompting it into full hardness. Still tonguing the phallus, Inuyasha slid it all of the way down into the back of his throat, allowing the entirety of Sesshomaru's manhood into his mouth.

"That's a good boy, Inuyasha. Suck your alpha male off."

Inuyasha blushed but continued his ministrations, alternating between tonguing the organ, fucking it with his mouth and sending vibrations along its length. Sesshomaru moaned lightly as his baby brother's talented mouth brought him closer and closer to completion.

As Inuyasha thrust his mouth back and forth on the massive rod, he was suddenly pulled back and his head was held still with one hand. Sesshomaru used his other to grasp his cock, aiming it while he stroked himself to completion. The dog demon came and sent a thick shot of his semen into Inuyasha's face, scent-marking the pup as his own.

"There we go, now you're marked as mine little brother."

Inuyasha blushed and panted while Sesshomaru rubbed the cum in with one hand, using his other to gently rub a koinu ear. Once his seed was imbedded in Inuyasha's pores, Sesshomaru released the soft dog ear and allowed his sibling to stand.

"I love you Inuyasha, you sweet little pup."

Inuyasha glared in response but when they met in a kiss he was beyond passionate about it. Sesshomaru ran his tongue along Inuyasha's lips and was instantly granted entrance. He invaded the younger inu's mouth, sweeping his large tongue over every inch of the hanyou's warm, sweet mouth.

After a few minutes, they broke apart and faced each other for a second, before Sesshomaru pulled away and closed his robe.

"That was very good my love, thank you. Now, I can only hope your performance in this race will be as good. This is the last race we're partaking in, in London for right now, so a win would be exceptional. That would give you a perfect winning streak for the races you've participated in. And a four-race streak in London is extremely difficult; as I'm sure you can attest to."

"Yeah, these races have been tough. The traffic makes everything so dangerous and complicated."

"Indeed it does. I'm sure you'll be glad to know that your next race won't be taking place in traffic clogged city streets. You'll be taking part in a drag race today; the track is in an abandoned factory. Actually you were there yesterday; the parking lot the bike race finished in is right next to the main drag of the factory, separated by a small brick divider."

"Nice, what am I driving?"

"One of my favorite cars actually; an Aston Martin Vanquish S. It's one of the last 40 cars built, an "Ultimate Edition". The race is an all Aston Martin tournament, and all of the pink slips go to the winner. So winning would be good, very good."

"This is gonna be a fun day. And the Vanquish is one of the stick-shift cars isn't it?"

Inuyasha asked, as a manual transmission was a rarity in the Vanquish. Only the last 40 cars, the "Ultimate Edition" run, were offered with a traditional stick-shift. Every other Vanquish came standard with a paddle shifted automatic. The paddle shifters were nice, but in the Aston they inhibited a strong standing launch and they made parallel parking a bitch.

"Indeed it is stick shift and painted in "Ultimate Black" paint."

"This is gonna be fun."

"Enjoy yourself my love."

Sesshomaru kissed Inuyasha once more and then the hanyou dressed himself and drove to the garage. He got behind the wheel of the Aston Martin and fired up the engine, 520 British horses firing up and filling the cabin with a soft, muted growl.

Shifting into first, Inuyasha let the clutch out and the car moved forward, exiting the garage. The dog demon drove to the race, letting the traffic give him a quick lesson on the engagement point of the clutch and how the car reacted to throttle.

Pulling up to the starting line, he saw that the competition was made up of a mix of other Aston Martins, from all different time periods. Lining up at the start, Inuyasha found himself against another Vanquish, though his competitor had a standard model and not an S.

As they were waved forward, Inuyasha put the throttle a little less than halfway down and engaged the clutch fairly quickly. The stick shift car launched forward far faster than the manu-matic version, and Inuyasha got a serious lead. The hanyou noted that the fat, sticky tires had gripped hard with almost no wheel spin, so gassing it more next time would be good.

Shifting into second, Inuyasha's more powerful Aston pulled ahead of its sibling. Inuyasha shifted up into third, and then into fourth.

Shifting lightly into fifth, Inuyasha crossed the finish line ahead, the more efficient stick shift transmission, the wider and stickier tires, and the more powerful motor giving the Vanquish S a major advantage.

"That's gonna look nice in the garage." Inuyasha grinned as he returned to the starting line for the next race.

The second race had him lined up against a classic Aston Martin DBS, the 1970's version not the new one. The thing sounded modified, and had a wider set of tires on aftermarket rims betraying its otherwise stock appearance.

Inuyasha shifted into first and brought the revs up about halfway to the redline. He let the clutch out a bit harder than before as they were waved forward and the car surged forward with a quick bit of wheel spin.

He shifted up into second and noticed that the classic DBS had also gotten a hell of a launch off of the starting line. Inuyasha pressed the pedal to the floor as the DBS nosed ahead of the Vanquish S.

The V12 Aston Martin quickly caught up and as Inuyasha shifted into third and kept the throttle pinned, he pulled ahead of the classic Aston.

Fourth gear soon came and Inuyasha was a half a car ahead of the old DBS. He kept his foot down as the revs climbed and soon shifted up into fifth.

As he got back on the gas, he noticed that the DBS was using nitrous and started to catch up. Inuyasha focused on keeping the Vanquish ahead and soon was about on the redline of the engine again.

He shifted up into sixth and crossed the finish line in first, the DBS only a few feet behind the front bumper of the Vanquish.

"God damn that was close. Now just one more win and I'll be home free."

Inuyasha's final race was against a new DBS, another V12 Aston and the Vanquish's temporary replacement. This race was gonna be tough, while the Vanquish was more powerful by a few horsepower, the DBS was still brutally fast and had the same performance credentials. Inuyasha set up what he hoped would be a perfect launch and waited for the signal to go.

They were waived forward and the Vanquish launched with blistering ferocity. The DBS was off of the line fast but the Vanquish's start was brutal and it got ahead off of the line.

Inuyasha shifted into second and pulled ahead of the DBS, the Vanquish benefiting from an extra ten horsepower and eight foot pounds of torque. He ran the engine up to redline and shifted into third.

The DBS tried to keep up and didn't fall far behind, but as Inuyasha shifted up into fourth he was slowly slipping ahead of the DBS.

Fifth and sixth quickly came and Inuyasha crossed the finish line in first. He turned around and drove back to the entry road that he'd come down to the reach the starting line. The dog hanyou drove back to his sibling's garage and parked the Aston Martin. Meeting up with Sesshomaru, the two stopped off at the title agency and the titles for the seven Aston Martin's they'd won.

Thanks for reading, and please review!!!


	31. Chapter 31

Hey everyone, here's chapter 31, and welcome to Italy! Sorry I haven't in so long, but I've been mad busy and just had a hard time coming up with this. I hope to update soon, but bear with me if it takes a bit.

NOTICE: There are some very edgy kinks in this, if you aren't okay with that stuff, skip this chapter.

Esha Napoleon- Thanks for the review!

Nikkie23534- I can only imagine, I couldn't do one. You're must be wonder woman.

And the Skylark is nice, my uncle has a 72' convertible. Of course my father and I put a rebuilt small-block in it (what it originally came with) years back when he first bought it and it ran great.

Then he bumped a tree goofing off in the rain and decided to have the whole car repainted a burnt orange, it was originally a sweet canary yellow. But already the paint is bubbling.

And of course, at that point he just had to swap in a big block, and the car hasn't run a full summer since. It's blown up about three times, the carburetor is bent, and the extra weight blew out the front shocks. So then he puts a transmission with a launch kit in the car while it doesn't run and still doesn't. He's got about fifty large in that car and it's maybe worth fifteen.

DX Fan- Yeah, that's the only problem with a built car. They get so touchy and so unreliable. But hey, they satisfy our speed addictions. And I hope everything goes back together as well as it came apart!

Ajj7sunhawk- Actually, the ratio is more two parts race one part sex thank you: P and they are all different races, and he doesn't win them all. And Sesshy doesn't need "managing", whatever you mean by that.

Thanks for reading, and please review!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~Page Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inuyasha carved through a right hand bend, he and his Ducati turning the Italian landscape into a blur. He gunned the throttle as he exited the bend and blasted past a couple of cars. He slowed slightly for a sharp left and gave it the beans coming out of the corner.

A long strait section of road greeted him and he swallowed up the distance in the Ducati before slowing fast to take a hairpin right. Slowing down further to avoid a large box truck moving around the turn, Inuyasha feathered the throttle until the area ahead of him was clear.

The road quickly went left and through a rock face, the bike screaming into the short tunnel. The traffic there was fairly thick, so the hanyou had to slow to avoid a crash.

Exiting the tunnel and making a fast right, Inuyasha shot up the hill that lay in front of him. The road crested and curved right, then quickly dropped into a tight left hairpin. Inuyasha to go hard on the brakes to slow, as the bike got very light over the dropping turn.

The road was a downhill section that curved left then right, and Inuyasha was soon entering a second tunnel. This one was a bit longer and curved right. Maneuvering around traffic forced a speed reduction, but Inuyasha kept up a good pace.

He got around the last of the traffic and floored it, coming out of the tunnel at well over a hundred miles an hour. He kept on the gas as the road switched left and rose. He gunned it and sailed over the crest in the hill, the finish line for the race, and controlled the bike as it rejoined the pavement. The ear piece in the helmet softly called out his position, fourth.

"Fuck!"

Driving to the garage that would be housing the cars for their stay, Inuyasha parked the bike in its spot and got behind the wheel of the Corvette ZR-1 Sesshy had bought him. The dog hanyou followed the ear piece's instructions to Sesshomaru's pad, a particularly stunning villa overlooking a beautiful beach. Pulling into the smaller garage that housed their few non-business rides, Inuyasha parked and walked inside.

He found the place to be quiet and seemingly deserted. Walking into the bedroom, he found his older brother sitting on the bed and waiting for him, already nude.

"Fourth place Inuyasha, that's two hundred grand you just cost me. I think I'll need to punish you for that."

"Sess, I'm sorry, I don't even know how I lost I was flying."

"You did beautifully my baby brother; you're just new to the terrain. And as I said, the competition is heating up. You're going to be seeing less and less of the background drivers and more of the star players. It isn't your fault, it happens to all of us. But of course, I still am going to punish you, so strip my love."

Inuyasha blushed but stripped down to the chastity belt, which he'd give anything to be able to strip off. Sesshomaru led the hanyou outside via the bedroom exit, and on their way out handed Inuyasha a shovel he had nearby. He also picked up a large, heavy black case.

Inuyasha carried the items out onto the beach until Sesshomaru told him to stop. They were just in the damp section of the beach, though not too close to the water.

"Start digging beautiful."

Inuyasha blushed but started digging as he was told. It wasn't a really strenuous job for a half-demon, but Sesshomaru had specifically picked the wet sand to make it harder on him. It took almost a half hour but eventually he'd dug a hole about five and a half feet and with a diameter of about three feet.

Sesshomaru then ordered Inuyasha to turn away while he opened the case slightly and pulled out something. Inuyasha felt his entrance being lubed and then a nozzle of some sort was eased in. Inuyasha moaned lightly as the intruder slipped inside, and then Sesshomaru was slipping a pair of handcuffs around his wrists. A padlock locked the chain to the front D-ring on his belt. Inuyasha felt that the intruder inside him had some sort of tube attached to it and Sesshomaru lightly taped it to his lower back.

"Good boy, now get in the hole."

Sesshomaru helped Inuyasha drop in and the hanyou was standing in the hole. The dog demon grabbed the shovel and quickly shoveled in the sand, making sure to pack it all in as best he could. Once he had Inuyasha up to his chin, he made sure it was all patted down nicely and opened the case. The half-demon couldn't turn enough to see what it was, nor could he discern what the tube was.

"Would you care to know what's in the case?"

"I don't think so."

"You're right."

Sesshomaru got up and walked to the ocean with something Inuyasha didn't see. He bent over in the waves and when he turned, Inuyasha started squirming. Two four quart enema bags were in his hands, two full bags. Walking back the dog gingerly set them propped up against the case and pulled out the components to an IV pole.

He put it together and hung both bags. He connected them and ran the tube into the contents of the box.

"You should know that this is a water pump system my love. It'll fill you to the brim with a nice ocean water enema, no matter what you try to do to stop it."

Sesshy ran the tube into the pump system, and then connected the tube running from the nozzle in Inuyasha to the outgoing end. Sesshomaru gently kissed the dog hanyou's lips and then turned on the pump.

"Oh Sesshy, please anything else!" Inuyasha squirmed as the cool water splashed his insides.

"Oh no puppy, you're going to stand there and take every drop of that water. Complain and I can always refill one. Oh, and I should tell you that the salt and other minerals in the water will be a bit irritating. Nothing really painful or threatening at all, but you'll feel quite an itch that you won't be able to do anything about."

Sesshomaru walked back to the house, leaving Inuyasha in his restraints. Trying to remember the conversions, Inuyasha figured with a yelp what eight quarts would equal. It would equal two full gallons of cool salt water flooding his bowels.

And fuck was it invasive. Inuyasha had no defense against the water and could only stand there in his sand prison while it rushed into his awaiting ass. Well, rushed in wasn't an appropriate definition; it was more a steady stream of water, an even and unstoppable force slowly filling him.

A few minutes later, Sesshomaru returned with a chair and a small cooler. Enjoying the waves he reached in and pulled out a drink, slowly sipping while Inuyasha was hydrated in a very different fashion.

Eventually, the entirety of the two bags had been pushed inside him, and Inuyasha had the cramps to prove it. His stomach protested at the sheer volume of water inside, he could only imagine it was similar to having a full litter of pups inside him.

"Sesshy please, this is enough already!"

"Just a few minutes more koi, and then I'll let you out.

Inuyasha moaned and tried anything he could to eliminate the cramping in his stomach and the constant stream of precum pouring from his dick thanks to his over-stimulated prostate.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~One Hour Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inuyasha had finally been allowed to release the damn water. It had taken almost two minutes for all of it to flush itself out of him, and his insides still had odd itches and pins and needles. Due to the sand Sesshomaru had actually taken the belt off and cleaned it along with his younger sibling. Once they were both clean, Inuyasha and the belt were re-united and now settling in for a nap.

Sesshomaru climbed into bed and pulled his puppy close, gently nipping at a koinu ear.

"Was it really that bad, koi?"

"Yes, yes it was."

"Oh well, just consider it positive re-enforcement for your next victory."

Sesshomaru leaned in and kissed the hanyou, and the half-demon gave up. He leaned into his older brother's embrace and the two quickly fell asleep, resting comfortably in each other's arms.

Thanks for reading and please review!!!


	32. Chapter 32

Hello everyone, here's chapter thirty-two of Test Drive! A big thank you to Top Gear, whose Driving Heaven challenge inspired this race. Seriously, I would recommend you all go to You Tube and type in "Top Gear Driving Heaven" where the road in this race is mentioned. It is absolutely beautiful, a Michelangelo of roads. And it is rather funny watching the one presenter get tortured by the race car he picked out for the drive, for whatever reason.

ajj7sunhawk- He gets away with it because he's Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha secretly loves it. Thanks for the review!

Esha Napoleon- Yes, yes it is! (cue the evil laughter)

Ladykaa28- Not really, Inuyasha can complain but deep down he loves Sesshy's punishments. And it wasn't really a punishment, just a good excuse for Sesshomaru to perform all sorts of sexy torments on his beloved little brother!

Nikkie23534- Oh, I am most definitely evil, but both my parents were postal employees so I really wasn't given a choice. Hundreds of dollars? Damn, I'm in the wrong line of work…

And stop mentioning the damn bike already! Just kidding, I loooove Ducati's, even if I couldn't trust myself to ever have one.

And yes, Sesshy will probably take the belt off at some point. And they definitely will race; I think that may actually be the end or at least the end of the first major section of the story.

Thanks for reading, and please review!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Page Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Waking up the next morning, Inuyasha found himself face down against the bed with a very large intruder pressing against his hind. The hanyou moaned as his aniki plunged into him, filling him in one stroke.

"Morning my love."

Sesshomaru started thrusting after giving the hanyou a light kiss on the shoulder. Inuyasha moaned and couldn't help but arch back against his sibling as his hind was decimated by the dai-youkai's immense cock. Inuyasha wouldn't admit it, but he was quickly falling in love with the chastity belt locked around his waist.

While he wished he could cum when he wanted, being under his brother's control was such a turn on. And the weight and feel of the shiny metal served as a great reminder that he couldn't cum, that he needed his brother's permission for his body to perform one of its most hardwired functions. It was such a mental trip for the hanyou, and it was one he was secretly falling in love with.

Sesshomaru sped up his thrusts, wanting to fill his hanyou with his pungent, strong cum. He lasted only a few more minutes before the tight, unrelenting heat of his brother's delectable ass sent him over the edge. He bucked and the younger inu was filled full of the older dog's cum.

"Oh Inuyasha I adore you so. You complete me my little otouto."

"Oh, aniki."

Inuyasha craned his head back and the two met in a passionate kiss. After a moment, Sesshomaru pulled himself from his brother's ass and rolled the hanyou over. They kissed once again and after a few moments of resting with each other, Sesshomaru got up and made his way towards the shower.

"Hey, wait for me!"

"Not today little puppy, I want you to smell like well rutted pup for a while."

Sesshomaru grinned and entered the master bathroom, leaving Inuyasha on the bed. After a few minutes, the half-demon got himself gingerly out of bed and walked over to the window, pulling the curtains back.

Staring out at the ocean, Inuyasha felt a certain sinking and tightening in his gut and blushed lightly. Could it be that he actually wan… No, not possible. Inuyasha turned away from the curling waves and found Sesshomaru's toy collection. Seeing as he couldn't shower, he needed something to keep the dog's cum from leaking out of his ass. Inuyasha found a nice size dildo and pressed it to his entrance. He eased it past his well used muscles and it slid into place with a wet pop.

With that out of the way, Inuyasha pulled on a pair of dark jeans. A red collared shirt went on and he grabbed his shoes. Once dressed, the half-demon went down to the kitchen and started the coffee maker.

Sesshomaru soon came down, still nude, and pressed his lips to the hanyou's. Seeing as the coffee was ready, he poured them both a cup and grabbed the bag of pastries he'd had delivered.

Pulling a couple of the sweet baked goods out, he and Inuyasha had a quick breakfast and then moved into the living room.

"So, ready for your next race, koi?"

"I guess so; I'm not going to lose this one am I?"

"It's more than likely; you'll be facing some of the big players today."

"So what happens if I don't make the top three?"

"Well, I have another four quart bag in addition to the first two."

Inuyasha paled until Sesshomaru laughed, at which point he reddened.

"That's not funny, you bastard."

"Oh, you'd probably enjoy it if I did. Can you honestly say that yesterday's punishment was all that unbearable?"

Inuyasha sighed and shook his head. Sesshomaru smirked and rested back on the sofa.

"Well, how about this. If you can place in the top three I'll give you an orgasm. If you get second I'll make you cum and let you masturbate once. If you win first, you can decide if the belt goes back on after I take it off tonight."

"Great, and if I don't?"

"A month of confinement for fourth, five weeks for fifth, six for sixth, you get my point."

Inuyasha whimpered and felt a resounding determination swell within him. He had to place in the race, or he was in for a lot of frustration. Sesshomaru smirked and sipped on his coffee.

"Though don't worry, you will at least have a fighting chance. You'll be driving one of my favorite vehicles, the Ferrari F40 Competizione."

"No fucking way."

"Oh indeed, my pup. And you'll be driving the Stelvio Pass, one of the finest roads in the world, quite honestly. I truly envy you right now my pup; this is one of my favorite races and one of my very favorite cars. Now the Ferrari is a handful and extremely powerful, so be careful as the road is narrow in places and bordered by solid stone or nothing at all."

"Gotcha. I guess I'll see you in a bit then."

"Indeed you will."

Sesshomaru leaned in for one more kiss and Inuyasha strayed his hand down to lightly grasp Sesshomaru's thick cock. The hanyou lightly stroked for a minute before their kiss ended and they separated.

"Hey, quick question; what do you do while you're here alone?"

Inuyasha questioned, wondering what his sibling did now that he was refraining from participating in his favorite pastime, or at least second favorite pastime.

"Well today, I suppose I'll be selecting which country to send your keys off to. I'd hate to tell you you're sentenced to a certain period and make myself a liar by taking pity on my otouto."

"The only thing you better do with those keys is get them ready for when I get back, along with whatever method of bringing me off you have in mind. I'm gonna place in this race, aniki, so you'd better be ready."

"For your sake I hope that is true, I'd hate to see you confined for so long. But, we do have a deal and it wouldn't be right to break it."

Inuyasha drive to the garage and as he parked his Corvette, he saw it.

In flawless Ferrari red, gleaming under the garage's fluorescent lights, stood, no crouched the F40 Competizione. Every flank suggested that it was biting at the reigns to be set free and blasted around a course. There wasn't an angle of the ultra rare super exotic that wasn't stunning. To stand in front of it and say that it wasn't perhaps the best Ferrari ever made was impossible.

Inuyasha was reserved, silently respectful as he climbed in, his metal flanked bottom coming to rest in the bolstered racing seat. After thoroughly strapping himself in, the dog checked to make sure the harness was fully functional and then pressed in the heavy duty, racing clutch. He inserted the key and set it to on. Then, the hanyou turned the master switch to on, flipped the ignition switch, reset the fuel pumps and put the car in neutral.

After a second, Inuyasha pushed the starter button and without a seconds' hesitation, the fifteen year old motor breathed into life and a low burble resounded through the barely street legal race car.

Once the car had warmed up and the motor was in the optimal temperature range, Inuyasha shifted into first and brought the clutch out. He brought it out with a bit of throttle and like lightning the car was out its parking spot and at the garage exit.

The drive to the Stelvio Pass was a quick one, though it gave Inuyasha time to think about the way the car drove and acted. Though it would qualify as old in car terms, the car felt as crisp and solid as the best new super cars on the market. The twin turbo V8 gave a noise that sounded more like a turbine than a gas engine and the gigantic rear wing kept the back wheels glued to the ground.

Soon though, Inuyasha was at the top of the Stelvio Pass and pulled over at the start to look down at the fifteen miles of ribboning asphalt that led to the bottom. He was the first one there, but soon a Pagani Zonda F pulled up alongside him, and it was driven by a familiar face.

"We meet again beautiful; I've missed you since you relieved me of my last vehicle."

"Nice to see you again too Tanaka and I'd be glad to relieve you of that Zonda as well."

"Tempting offer, but if Sesshomaru caught you wagering that Ferrari I think he'd kills us both. I suppose we'll have to leave that bet for another day."

As they were talking, the next competitor arrived. It was an orange Lamborghini Gallardo Superleggera, and piloted by a human female. The woman looked fairly young, perhaps only in her mid twenties. She had platinum-blond hair, which came down just past her shoulders. And Inuyasha noted, it had been worked into a bow on her head.

"Well hello Miss Ling, nice of you to join us." The Pagani driving dragon commented as she exited her vehicle. Inuyasha noticed as she got out that she was quite good looking, fit with a beautifully curved form.

"Hello yourself, Tanaka. And who might you be?"

"Inuyasha, Sesshomaru's hired gun so to speak."

"Well, he certainly knows how to pick them, though I guess it remains to be seen if your driving matches your looks."

As they talked, another familiar face to Inuyasha arrived. Stepping out of a green Porsche 911 GT3 RS was Kouga.

"Puppy! I've missed you, it's good to see our schedules have entwined once more."

"Puppy?"

Before the wolf could answer, the fifth and six competitors arrived. Fifth was an Aston Martin V8 Vantage N24, basically a race-prepped version of the road car. Sixth was taken by a Porsche 959. Both drivers were human males and didn't have much to say, instead focusing on the upcoming race.

The race itself was a timed stage, each driver drove it on their own and the best time won. Inuyasha was first and got in his Ferrari. Moving back a bit, Inuyasha revved the motor and dumped the clutch, sending the tires into a haze of smoke. After a few seconds, he felt they were sufficiently heated and pulled up to the line.

Waved forward, Inuyasha brought the clutch out hard as he had the throttle just shy of half way down. The tires chirped and the F40 moved forward at a pace that suggested it didn't actually move, but rather pushed the Earth in the other direction.

The car exploded towards the first turn and Inuyasha shifted into second as he cut a hard right. The car shot around the hairpin and accelerated down the sloping road. A left came up quick and Inuyasha pressed the clutch pedal in as he pulled the parking brake up for half a second. The rear tires stepped out a bit and the car shot around the corner at insane speed.

The road dropped and curved right, going on for a considerable distance. Inuyasha shifted into third and floored it. The turbos made full power and the car snapped past a hundred, then one-ten, then one twenty. At one-twenty nine, Inuyasha started braking to avoid taking the really fast route down the Alp. He cut the car right and the aerodynamic body kept it planted. The car sliced through the corner with the precision of a finely honed sword and Inuyasha was back on the throttle.

Inuyasha could see why Sesshomaru loved the car; it was a perfect match for him. The Ferrari was immensely powerful, and one mistake could invoke its fearsome wrath. But it was also perfectly balanced, scalpel precise, and could dance through the corners with the grace of a world-class ballerina. Every part of the car transmitted what was going on and it was rock solid, never rattling or creaking or skipping over the road.

Inuyasha made the fifteen-mile run in insane time, Enzo Ferrari's last and greatest work laying waste to the stretch of Italian roadway. It was beautiful really, the finest car ever made by Ferrari's creator singing its high horsepower opera to the landscape of its homeland, its muted thunder rolling off the hills of the Alp.

The car really was equivalent to guiding an atomic blast with laser point precision. The engine's incredible might fully harnessed and directed by the incredible body and chassis made for a combination that was absolutely incredible.

Inuyasha screamed past the finish line and honestly, didn't care if his dick was locked for the full six weeks. The experience of driving such a machine was more than worth the trade off. He reluctantly let the drive come to an end to return to the finish line and await the times of the other five drivers, for the first time not able to give a damn about what position he finished in.

Thanks for reading, and please review!!!


	33. Chapter 33

Hello everyone, welcome to chapter Thirty-Three! I hope you guys like it.

Ladykaa28- Well, he really just has the people flagging the race tell him what position Inuyasha gets in each race.

Pineapple55- Yeah, that race will probably be pretty far away. It is kind of my idea for the finale, so I don't know when it'll be integrated into the story.

Esha Napoleon- Oh yeah. The standard F40 is ridiculous and incredible and the race-ready Competizione is just even crazier.

Ajj7sunhawk- When does he quote Tom Cruise? And yeah, that would be a lot of car to drive; the clutch is probably so heavy to hold up to hours of racing. Still, I think I'd give a kidney and my first born to drive one.

Nikkie23534- Yeah, he may end up pregnant at some point, probably towards the end. It's actually a part of my grand finale chapter/s. I hope you like the new chapter!

~~~~~~~~~~Page Break~~~~~~~~~

Kouga roared away from the start and the Porsche planted itself and shot forward, the naturally aspirated six-cylinder pushing the flyweight sports car with a force that few cars could equal. He shifted into second and dove into the right hander, keeping his foot solidly on the gas.

While accelerating into a turn was bad for most cars, it actually was the safest when driving a 911. The 911 was odd amongst its performance car brethren for the fact that it was rear-engined, as opposed to mid or front-engined as most other performance vehicles were. This meant that the engine literally sat in the back of the bar, over the rear axle.

Because of the layout, braking into a corner was exceptionally dangerous in a Porsche 911. The reason being that under braking, the weight of the car travels forward. Because the engine is in the back, the front wheels don't have much weight on them. If Kouga braked in the corner, the weight would come forward; breaking the rear wheels loose and the fronts would go with them.

The odd layout had actually claimed many lives in the past due to inexperience and lack of knowledge on the car's behavior. However, if one knew how to drive a 911 properly the car had the exceptional ability of accelerating in a corner instead of slowing. If one accelerated somewhat or at least stayed on the gas, the power pushed the car where the front wheels were going in addition to keeping the rear wheels gripping the road.

The car was also unlike many in its mechanical feel. While a lot of Italian cars were passionate and wild, they were also full of flaky build quality and they could be very random and hard to predict when driving them fast. The 911 on the other hand felt like it was built of titanium and diamond, its chassis wouldn't make a noise no matter how hard the car was pushed. Everything had a solid, smooth feel and the controls were all easy to feel out. That allowed the driver to tell when the car was losing grip, when he could go faster, and the car didn't pop any unwanted surprises.

While inexperience made the 911 exceptionally dangerous and untamable, Kouga was very intimately acquainted with the Porsche 911 and knew just how to finesse the Stuttgart, Germany native. He threw it through the corners, driving the German sports car with beautiful precision.

The GT3 RS blasted through the turns, gripping excellently and signaling when it was about to run out of grip at either end. Other than a bit of induced over-steer, the car stayed perfectly neutral and dangerously fast through the entire run and soon Kouga shot around the final turn. He floored it coming out and covered the final straight section in little time, finishing his run.

Pulling up to the timer, Kouga got his run time and was displeased to see that Inuyasha hadn't simply beaten him, he'd utterly destroyed him. The dog hanyou was almost ten seconds faster, an absolute eternity in relation to the race.

"Damn, I can't believe you beat me again. I switch from the heavy-handed Viper to the super light; perfect driving uber-911 and I get my ass handed to me."

"Well, I am up two cylinders and two turbos. And of course I'm just a more talented driver."

Inuyasha playfully stuck his tongue out at the wolf, though he gasped when the ookami grabbed it lightly with his teeth. The hanyou shuddered as the tip of his tongue was massaged by Kouga's for a moment.

Meanwhile Stephanie Ling made her run, Lamborghini Gallardo Superleggera screaming down the mountain. The pearlescent orange sports car made a hellishly quick pass; its Audi sourced motor and all-wheel drive system tearing up the road. It wasn't long before the Superleggera crossed the finish line and actually landed a half second ahead of Kouga.

"Wow, so she really can drive, at least better than you."

"I grabbed your tongue last time, guess what's next?"

Inuyasha visibly jumped back slightly, making Kouga laugh.

"But yes, Ling is one damn good driver. Despite her outward appearance she knows a hell of a lot about working on cars, and she knows even more about driving them. Trust me, you'll be seeing her a good bit."

"Good, these races need someone good looking."

"I believe you would certainly fulfill the eye-candy requirement puppy."

Inuyasha blushed and reminded himself that he'd beaten Kouga and needed only one more driver slower than he was. The next driver in line was the pilot of the race-ready Aston Martin. The V8 Vantage N24 came flying along the course and did a hell of a job of it. Unfortunately, the extremely firm suspension caused it to bounce over the rough edges of the track and the driver couldn't deal with it like Inuyasha could in the similarly sprung Ferrari.

The Aston crossed the line a full second slower than Kouga and Inuyasha was assured third place. The hanyou almost screamed knowing he'd get to finally get to cum for the first time in days, which with constant teasing from Sesshomaru had felt like an eternity.

The Porsche 959 was next and unfortunately for the beautiful all-wheel drive Porsche 911, the driver was terrible. He wasn't able to push the car anywhere near its potential and clocked a time five seconds slower than Kouga. Finally, only Tanaka still had the chance to take over the first place position.

And he had the vehicle to do it. The Pagani Zonda F was a freakishly fast car; mid engined and rear wheel drive like a proper super car. It was very fast and very powerful, and had the best shot at knocking off Inuyasha's time.

Tanaka jumped off the line in a blaze of tire smoke and accelerated for the first turn. He cut in right and the back end slid out into a bit of a drift, though the dragon was on top of it. He counter-steered and shot out of the corner. Accelerating on a relatively straight section, Tanaka shifted into third before having to brake for the left hander.

He cut through the corner with no drama and got back on the power quickly, using the Mercedes-Benz power plant to push the Italian beast forward. He wound his way down to the last corner in very good time.

Coming around the final corner, the Pagani broke loose and went a bit wide. Tanaka controlled it and drifted through, coming out to the edge of the road. He straightened the car out and floored the gas, sending the super car hurdling past the finish line.

Inuyasha got the time for Tanaka's run and let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. Tanaka had come damn close, just under a second behind him. But not even the dragon demon and his proper super car were able to beat Inuyasha and the Frankenstein F40.

Inuyasha jumped in the F40 and strapped himself in before firing it up. He turned around and shot back up the Stelvio Pass. He destroyed the scenic road and was quickly back at the top, heading for the garage.

On the way, Inuyasha realized that the victory was a bit hollow. While winning was fantastic, he honestly didn't want to get out of the Ferrari, it was that good. Deciding he'd talk to Sesshomaru about it at a later date, the hanyou thought about his tough choice. He had to decide whether or not he wanted to continue to be cursed with the steel locked around his waist and between his legs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Forty-Five Minutes Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inuyasha moaned as the vibrator was pulled in and out of his well lubed hind, his cock rock hard and leaking precum. The belt sat on a chair in the corner of the room.

"I'm so proud of you my baby brother, I can't believe you won that race. Honestly, I was a little worried about you on that one, that's a dangerous road and a very dangerous car. But you did so well otouto, now you deserve your reward."

Sesshomaru pulled the vibrator free and lined his cock up against the hanyou's entrance. Pressing his tip against Inuyasha's ass, Sesshomaru thrust and moved himself quite a bit closer to his sibling in one movement. Inuyasha gasped at having the entirety of his brother's immense manhood thrust into him at once.

Pulling back, Sesshomaru started thrusting in and out, reveling in the tight heat of his beautiful baby brother. The hanyou really was perfect, and Sesshomaru couldn't resist his little ass or any part of him for that matter.

"Oh Sess, I'm gonna cum!"

"Cum for me little pup."

Inuyasha bucked and sprayed their chests in his seed while Sesshomaru continued to thrust. Sesshomaru started to stroke Inuyasha's manhood as he continued fucking him, bringing himself closer and closer to orgasm.

Inuyasha whined as he was stroked post-orgasm. A feeling of intense pressure developed and he felt so over-stimulated. It didn't take long before the tight clenching of his sibling's channel drove Sesshomaru to completion.

He sped up his hand as he came, seed exploding into Inuyasha's hind. The feel of his brother's hand on his manhood, his cock ramming his prostate, and the dai-youkai's seed shooting off into him sent Inuyasha over the edge again and he climaxed for the second time in only a few minutes.

"Oh Inuyasha I adore you."

"Sesshy."

The two met in a passionate kiss, their lips seeming to melt to each other, bodies desperately trying to become one.

"You are so perfect, koi. Now rest my sweet pup; that must have worn you out going on the amount of cum covering us."

Inuyasha nodded and lay back on the bed as Sesshomaru pulled out and replaced his manhood with a moderated butt plug. Once it was in, Sesshomaru snuggled up next to his brother, holding the hanyou securely in his arms.

"One thing first my love; do you want the belt to go back on or should I leave it off?"

Inuyasha was silent for a minute or two, contemplating his choice. In the end though, he knew he only had one real choice.

"Lock me back up big brother."

Inuyasha snuggled into Sesshomaru's embrace and got some much needed rest. The full-inu silently rejoiced. Honestly, he couldn't believe the half-demon had chosen to have the belt placed on him once more, though it really made Sesshomaru's heart beam with pride.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inuyasha awoke to see that he was alone in bed, and not in the condition he'd been in before. The hanyou was clean and the Neosteel belt was once again firmly hugging his waist and encasing his manhood. Also, he had a key around his neck on a chain. Easing himself out of bed, Inuyasha walked downstairs and found Sesshomaru sitting at the kitchen island with a cup of coffee.

"Morning aniki. What has you up so early?"

Inuyasha poured a cup of the coffee and sat next to his sibling, kissing him lightly.

"I called a courier and had your keys sent off to my safe deposit box in Switzerland. I gave them specific instruction to hold them until I picked them up personally."

Inuyasha's eyes flattened against his head slightly as his cock tried to swell in its tube.

"Oh, Sess." Inuyasha pressed their lips together then slid off of his chair.

The hanyou came to rest on his knees and undid the tie on Sesshomaru's robe. However, instead of Sesshomaru's erection he found a curved metal tube around the male's penis. The tube appeared to be welded securely to a handcuff which was locked around the base of Sesshomaru's manhood.

"You, you locked yourself up?"

"Indeed, I figured I'd give you a little present after all of the excellent work you've done so far."

"Well, I can certainly see how this'll keep that gift little."

Inuyasha smirked and gently licked and kissed the head of Sesshomaru's manhood, which was all that protruded through the bottom of the curved tube. Sesshomaru moaned slightly at the pleasurable sensation, which only led to discomfort as he tried to harden in the curved tube.

"I'm guessing that these are the keys then?" Inuyasha touched the keys around his neck.

"Yes, use them however you like my pup. I figure we should have a bit of a wager once more. How about I'll continue wearing this and you have total control as long as you can keep placing in the top three or in whatever the needed position is for each race. If you don't make the necessary spot, I get the keys back and don't have to wear it anymore."

"Deal, just get used to that cage."

"With today's race I may only be locked for a couple of hours at most."

"I doubt it big brother, I don't intend on falling out of the top three anytime soon. One question though, what do you do at home while I'm gone?"

"Nothing actually, I've really just been working on this business merger. Trust me my love; I'd far prefer to be out with you than sifting through all the paperwork."

"I'm sure, I think I'd go nuts staring at that crap all day long. But, at least now you can stay focused on the work instead of other things." Inuyasha playfully grabbed the cage and moved it side to side.

Sesshomaru glared at the hanyou for a moment before the silver haired half demon leaned in and kissed him. They shared a soft kiss for a few minutes before the dog hanyou pulled away and went up to go and get dressed for the next race.

Alright, I'm gonna leave it there, thanks for reading and please review!!!


	34. Chapter 34

Hey everyone, welcome to chapter thirty-four. I hope you guys like it. Sorry it's been so long, I've been stuck on how to finish this chapter.

Ladykaa28- He wasn't coming in first all the time, he's just talented. And I don't really think Inuyasha would call it suffering.

Esha Napoleon- Thanks for reviewing!

JG- I don't know if Sess is a Ferrari really, just that beautiful beast of a Ferrari. I see him as more of an Aston Martin; beautiful but understated and timeless. Powerful but subdued, fast but sophisticated. Inuyasha would probably be a Ferrari actually, bright red, loud, powerful.

Pineapple55- Ugh, sorry….

Nikkie23534- Thanks for the review! And yeah, it'll probably happen down the road at some point, probably at or near the end.

Thanks for reading and please review!!!

~~~~~~~Page Break~~~~~~

After dressing himself, the half demon returned to the kitchen and finished off a second cup of coffee.

"So aniki, am I in for another supposedly impossible race?"

"Perhaps even more so than before. You're going to be facing a group entirely of the real members of our little club. You've met a good handful already, Tanaka, Kouga, Higurashi, Ling, and so on but you've still been racing mostly mild, background players. While we are exclusive, there are drivers who truly stand above the crowd both in their abilities and their car stables. Today you'll be racing an entire pack of such competitors."

"I got you, but you've been providing the perfect vehicles so far and I've got the skills, I think I can handle a bit of extra work."

"I'm sure you'll do well my love, though be exceptionally careful. This is where things get the most intense. From here on out you will be facing tougher and tougher competition. The courses will be getting more intense and more hazardous, and the cars are only going to get faster."

"Don't worry aniki, I'll be careful. Now what beast car do I get to drive today?"

"You actually get to choose between two cars you lucky bastard, two I haven't even driven yet."

"How did that happen?"

"They've both just come in and I haven't gotten time to drive them yet. The race today is all Italian roadsters and convertibles. Take your pick of either a Lamborghini Reventon Spyder, which is one of nine so if you wreck it you're done for, or you can take my Ferrari F430 Scuderia 16M."

Inuyasha swore his cock would break through its steel confines at the mention of the two cars. Both were the result of fantastic starter cars, the Lamborghini Murceilago and the Ferrari F430, that had been revised and revised and boiled down to produce absolute perfection. So his choice was between a six-hundred and sixty horsepower, all-wheel drive monster named after a matador-killing bull, or the celebration of Ferrari's sixteen F1 Manufacturer's trophies.

"I'll take the Lamborghini."

"As you wish otouto, just do be careful. I'd hate to have to permanently seal up the lock on that belt because you wrapped the Reventon around a telephone pole or something."

Inuyasha blushed but gave the elder inu a quick kiss before leaving the villa for the garage. He parked his Corvette and got behind the wheel of the Reventon. Pressing in the clutch, Inuyasha started the car and the roar of an Italian V-12 echoed off the walls. Inuyasha wondered if any of the others even had a stick shift; there were only nine of the already super limited car made into Spyder's and they came standard with Lamborghini's E-Gear transmission.

Shifting into first, Inuyasha let the heavy clutch out with a hint of the gas and the car moved forward, rolling out of the garage. On the street, Inuyasha let the car warm as he slowly wound his way out of the small town which housed the garage. Parked at the one light in town, which pointed out towards the road to the starting line, Inuyasha brought the revs up slightly and waited.

It turned green and Inuyasha brought the clutch out quickly, launching the car forward with amazing force. The all-wheel drive and massive, sticky tires seamlessly grabbed the road and all of the car's power was used to move it.

The half-demon was quickly at the sight of the race and saw his competition. It wasn't looking good Inuyasha had to admit.

In first, Tanaka was sitting behind the wheel of a Pagani Zonda F Roadster, the roofless version of the car he'd had in the last race. Second was taken by Ling, who had switched her Gallardo Superleggera for a newer, faster Gallardo LP 560-4 Spyder.

Third place was taken by another driver Inuyasha didn't know, he was human apparently with a long black ponytail braided down his back and an odd diamond tattoo on his forehead. He was driving a Ferrari F430 Spider. Fourth place held by a red headed fox demon, who was sitting behind the wheel of a Lamborghini Murceilago LP-640 Spyder. Finally, fifth was taken by a female wolf demon, who was piloting a Maserati GranSport Spyder. Pulling up next to the red haired ookami, Inuyasha flashed a quick smile.

"Hey cutie, what's your name?" Inuyasha blushed lightly at being called cute.

"Inuyasha, how about you?"

"I'm Ayame. I like the ride; maybe we should race one on one for titles some time."

"Sure thing, I've always wanted to own a Maserati."

"Cute and funny, after I stomp you in the race I may just have to take you home with me you adorable pup."

"Oh, we'll see who's going home with their tail between their legs soon enough."

Ayame revved the Maserati's modified V8 as the flagman took his position. He waved the flag and all six of the open-roofed Italian sports cars exploded forward. Tanaka's Pagani made dust out of its rear tires as its Mercedes-Benz built V-12 roared with power.

Ling was off the line just a bit quicker than he was; her Lamborghini's all-wheel drive giving it grip off the line. The human driver in the Ferrari got a massive start off the line, the F1 launch control delivering the maximum amount of power down without hopelessly breaking the rear wheels loose.

The Murceilago was moving almost as fast, only inhibited by its weight off the line. Inuyasha had brought the revs up in his own Lamborghini and let the clutch out hard, all four tires squealing as they fought for traction. Ayame got a fast launch as well though the Maserati wasn't as powerful and didn't have the all-wheel drive though it was lighter than the big Lamborghini.

While Ling got moving fastest Tanaka's Pagani reclaimed first in no time. The Ferrari driver took third behind Ling and the fox demon was in fourth. Inuyasha was in fifth and followed closely by Ayame.

Accelerating down the rare straight section of road, Inuyasha shifted into second and pulled up alongside the fox demon. While his Lamborghini was a brutally fast car, the Reventon was its more powerful, more extreme spawn. Inuyasha pulled past the kitsune as he shifted up into third.

The road quickly banked to the right and the cars followed the road, the high pitched roars of V8's, V10's, and V12's echoing through the Italian country side. The Italian roadsters swallowed up the road as it cut left, then snagged right and back to the left.

As the road gently curved left, Inuyasha kept his foot pinned to the ground and shifted up into fourth. The human used the time to floor his Ferrari and slipped up alongside and then past Ling in her Gallardo. Inuyasha too pulled up alongside the smaller Lamborghini but the road cut into a hard right bank.

Tanaka was still in first and followed closely by the human male. Ling dove inside while Inuyasha was forced to the outside. He stayed heavy on the throttle and was in her driving line, forcing the human female to slow and allowing Inuyasha to pass her.

The road then started to drop at a gentle curve. They accelerated down the hill, Inuyasha getting close to the human male in his gorgeous Ferrari convertible. As they reached the bottom of the hill, the cars bottomed out a bit and the Reventon let loose a quick shower of sparks as it rebounded.

The road dropped again, though suddenly. The Italian super-cars all caught a bit of air going over the crest and sparked as they came down on the pavement. The Reventon tried to live up to its name and fishtailed as the weight shifted back onto the suspension. Ling pulled back behind him but it was the fox demon who made huge leaps.

The Murceilago pulled dangerously close as Inuyasha moved to overtake the human male. While the Ferrari was very nice, the Reventon out-powered it and Inuyasha pulled ahead, as did the fox demon and Ling.

At the bottom of the hill, the road banked left, Tanaka still in the lead by a car length. Inuyasha began to cut in but the fox demon cut inside and managed to slip by, pushing him into third place.

"Son of a bitch!"

Inuyasha kept his foot down to try to reclaim the lead but the road was too narrow to overtake. His real concern was holding third which Ling was determinedly trying to reclaim.

As the road curved into a chicane, Ling managed to use slip stream to get extremely close to Inuyasha. Unfortunately for the half-demon, the Reventon's firm suspension skipped lightly over a bump but it was enough to unsettle the car and the driver, who was focusing more on the opposition than the road.

Inuyasha had to counter-steer to correct the beginnings of a skid and in doing so Ling overtook, putting him in fourth. He saw Ayame in his rearview mirror followed closely by the human male.

The road wound to the right once more and Ling managed to take second as the kitsune accidentally snagged the left front tire of his car into the side of the road. The Lamborghini made a nice string of hellish noises and slowed, allowing Inuyasha to pass and reclaim third.

The road moved into an S-bend and Inuyasha doggedly tried to fight of Ayame, who was getting dangerously close despite the smaller engine and two wheel drive as opposed to Inuyasha's four wheel drive. The hanyou found himself stressing and missed an apex, prompting under-steer from the car and allowing Ayame to pass him.

"Shit, shit, shit!"

Inuyasha and floored it, hearing the V-12 open up into an Italian symphony of perfection. Unfortunately, before he could overtake the less powerful Maserati, the road became a one lane bridge. The other end of the twenty foot span was their finish line.

Tanaka crossed the line first well in the lead and was followed by Ling and Ayame. Inuyasha took fourth, the human male got fifth, and the kitsune went home with last place and a damaged Lamborghini.

"Damn it!!! How the fuck did I lose that!?"

Alright, that's it for now! I hope you guys like it. Thanks for reading and please review!!!


	35. Chapter 35

Hey everyone, welcome to chapter thirty-five of Test Drive. I hope you guys like it! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, my life's just been all kinds of nuts in the last couple of weeks.

Esha Napoleon- Thanks for the review!

Ladykaa28- Yes, it'll be quite interesting…

JG ()- Thanks for the review!

Thanks for reading, and please review!

~~~Page Break~~~

Pulling his Corvette into the villa's garage, Inuyasha turned it off and got out. Walking inside, the hanyou saw walked towards his brother's presence. Inside, Sesshomaru was sitting naked on the bed, chains already attached to the four corners. Inuyasha removed his belt and the key and chain around his neck.

Sitting on the bed with his sibling, Inuyasha felt two powerful arms wrap around him and he was pulled close.

"Sorry, I lost another one Sess. I haven't been doing very well here, huh?"

"You've been doing fine. You just let the pressure get to you on that race I'm sure. Trust me, the coming races will be getting harder and harder. You just need to focus on driving, ignore the competition. All they are at the end of the day are headlights in your rear view mirror."

"Thanks aniki."

Sesshomaru leaned in for a kiss and pulled the key free from Inuyasha's neck. Unlocking his chastity cage, Sesshomaru pulled the metallic penis prison free and set it aside. Rolling his younger sibling, Sesshomaru locked the cuffs to Inuyasha's wrists and ankles.

They were snug but had a bit of play left in the chains, so Sesshomaru grabbed the stack of puffy pillows he had gathered next to the bed. He placed several under Inuyasha's stomach, placing the bound hanyou's ass up and nicely displayed. They also made sure that the chains had no play left in them, meaning Inuyasha was not going anywhere fast.

"There we are, now I think it's time to fuck your cute little brains out."

Inuyasha moaned as Sesshomaru got out a tub of lube, coating a few fingers in it, and worked one into his little brother's tight end. Slowly thrusting it in and out, he searched and found the pup's prostate muscle. As he massaged it, he slid a second finger inside and then soon after a third.

Scissoring the tight little entrance open with his fingers while he massaged the pup's special little muscle. Once the dog was prepared, Sesshomaru pulled his fingers away and lubed his thickened cock. Pressing his tip to Inuyasha's entrance, he slid in with one smooth thrust.

"Oh otouto, you are so delectably tight!"

"Sesshy!"

Sesshomaru started thrusting, filling the inu hanyou with his hot length. Moving in and out, he moaned at the tight grip Inuyasha's hot ass had on his manhood. Inuyasha moaned at the feeling of being so well filled, his cock trying so hard to attain erection.

Unfortunately for Inuyasha, Sesshomaru was only hitting his prostate every second or third thrust, not doing enough to really milk him of any of his cum, just generating a lot of pre-ejaculate. And of course the belt kept him from getting hard, the smooth metal plate not giving any leeway to the half-demon's penis.

"Oh baby brother, I love you!"

Sesshomaru bucked and came, shooting a heavy load off into Inuyasha's hind. Inuyasha moaned at the feeling of his brother's release inside him, cum splashing his insides. After finishing his orgasm, Sesshomaru rested over his brother's sweating body. Inuyasha tugged lightly at the restraints, though he couldn't get anything out of them at all.

Sesshomaru felt himself start to wilt somewhat and he relaxed muscles he'd been holding since Inuyasha had left. The hanyou suddenly felt warmth splashing in him again, like Sesshomaru had hit another peak.

"What are you, knotting?"

"Not exactly."

Inuyasha squeaked as he realized what the feeling was. A sigh from Sesshomaru as his bowels were flooded confirmed it. The bastard was peeing in him! Tugging at his chains, Inuyasha tried to escape to no avail.

"Might as well relax pup, I've been holding this one all morning."

"What am I your toilet now?"

"Well, you are my future mate at least."

Inuyasha realized that scent marking was one of the first steps in the mating process between demons. Of course, urine wasn't often the part of the alpha used to mark the beta , but when was Sesshomaru ever normal?

"Sesshy?"

"I love you pup."

The two met in a kiss and finally Sesshomaru was finished. He gently pulled out and picked up a butt-plug from under the covers. As the tip of his cock was about to be pulled out, he pressed the tip to Inuyasha's hind, and pushed it in as he pulled out. The plug easily slid in to the hanyou's well-used ass and held Sesshomaru's cum and urine inside him.

Settling on top of the hanyou, Sesshomaru closed his eyes and settled in for a little nap. Inuyasha was about to protest, but settled for shutting his eyes and trying to join his future mate in resting.

~~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~

"Morning my love."

Inuyasha awoke to tender kisses from Sesshomaru on the back of his neck. He was still chained and still plugged. Looking over at the nightstand, he saw that the chastity cuff was gone and the key was once more around his neck.

Sesshomaru fit the key for the chains into each look and released the four restraints, allowing Inuyasha to stand. He stretched himself out and moved into Sesshomaru's arms. Sharing a kiss, Inuyasha felt the cuff secured around Sesshomaru's massive cock once more.

"Morning, aniki. Can I take this plug out now?" Inuyasha asked; ears flat on his head while it was pointed down slightly.

Sesshomaru grinned at the submissive gesture of his sibling, glad that Inuyasha had accepted his courtship.

"Of course my otouto, you may relieve yourself of my scent now."

Inuyasha ran into the bathroom and closed the door, though Sesshomaru interjected by opening it once more.

"You are my beta; I always have access to you pup."

Inuyasha blushed but pulled the butt-plug free nonetheless. He relieved him self of Sesshomaru's piss and his own, then grabbed a quick shower. After drying himself off, Inuyasha dressed and walked downstairs.

"You're final race is today Inuyasha, are you ready?"

"Yep, hopefully we'll be going out on a win."

"Indeed, though I think this'll be to your liking. It's a rally race that runs part of the WRC course."

"Oh hell yeah, what am I driving?"

"A European Ford Focus RS WRC car. It's a full WRC regulated car, just as the whole field will be."

"Sounds good, I'll talk to you in a bit aniki."

Inuyasha drove to the garage and found the rally-machine. It was sick; purpose built from one of the quickest Ford vehicles available for the purpose of going fast off-road. He got behind the wheel, strapped himself in, and fired it up. The course he was guided on to make it to the race start was largely off-road as the race car wasn't street legal for various reasons.

He made quick work of the ride and got a good feel for the car before he pulled up to the starting line. Unlike the last rally race, it wasn't a staggered start, but a straight race between all eight cars. Inuyasha was in fifth, next to him sat the human with the ponytail and diamond tattoo on his forehead. He was driving a Skoda Fabia S2000 modified to WRC status.

First place was taken by Tanaka, driving a Citroen C4 rally car, second by Ling driving an older Ford Focus WRC car.

Starting in third place was a man Inuyasha didn't recognize behind the wheel of a Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution WRC and fourth was taken by the kitsune driving a Suzuki WRC car.

Finally, seventh and eighth both belonged to human men Inuyasha recognized from earlier races. The man in seventh had an older Skoda Fabia and the guy in eighth had a Peugeot 307 WRC car.

"All right, gotta win this one."

Inuyasha shifted into first and brought the revs up. As they were waved forward, he dumped the clutch and all four wheels scrambled for traction on the loose dirt. The eight cars accelerated forward and moved along the narrow straight road.

Inuyasha shifted into second and pulled ahead of the human driving the Skoda Fabia S2000. The smaller engined car was quick but not as quick, and Inuyasha was closing in on fourth.

The road was curving gently to the left, and Inuyasha shifted into third and moved over to the right. The road cut into a mild, banked right turn and Inuyasha turned in on the Suzuki, pushing it to the outside.

Hitting the apex perfectly, Inuyasha shot ahead of the Suzuki and was right behind the Evolution. The road banked up and Inuyasha was right behind the Evo as it pulled ahead of the older Focus. Inuyasha slipped by Ling as well as the hill crested, sending his Focus into the air.

It crashed back down with a bump and Inuyasha pressed the throttle down, shifting into fourth as the road dropped and curved left. The Mitsubishi caught up on the left side of Tanaka and slid on the loose gravel; connecting with Tanaka's Citroen and making the dragon's car fishtail badly. He had to counter steer, accelerate into the slid and then brake to avoid fishtailing the other way.

Tanaka fell behind the two and it became a battle for first. Inuyasha went to the left side as the road curved right, coming to run parallel to a beach, gravel crunching under their tires. The Mitsubishi cut to the left, forcing Inuyasha to brake and avoid the bastard. He was right behind the Evo as the road became a ribbon of tarmac, rising up to the right.

The road continued to curve right then switch-backed to the left. Accelerating along the straight, Inuyasha attempted to move past the Mitsubishi, again on the left side. As the road dipped into a right hairpin, the car cut left and pushed Inuyasha off onto a dirt path that ran along with the road.

"Fuck!"

Inuyasha swerved into the ditch-like path and chased the car which was still on the pavement. Weaving between clumps of trees, Inuyasha floored the car and accelerated through the strip of forest. As the path sharply crested up, Inuyasha pressed the pedal through the floor and cut right.

The car got airborne, crossed onto the road and right into the back left quarter-panel of the Mitsubishi. The weight of the Focus hitting the back end performed an instant P.I.T. maneuver on the Evo and it spun to the left.

The Mitsubishi slid off the road, down into the dropping path, and the back right quarter-panel smashed into a tree. The car snapped around and the rear end came to a stop crumpled against a pair of trees.

Inuyasha meanwhile landed the Ford back on the road and got it facing the right way once more. Accelerating, he pulled away from Ling and Tanaka who were quickly catching up.

Soon the race cut left off of the road onto a dirt path. Inuyasha bounded over the road and over a narrow steel bridge which ran over a small river. The tires screeched over the slotted metal, and then Inuyasha was cutting right into a small field. The dirt path in the field went straight ahead for a minute before it cut back left.

The path then went into the forested area and wound down to the beach. Inuyasha came shooting out onto the gravel beach and crossed the established finish line in first, ending their stint in Italy with a win.

"Fuck yeah, that was a win!"

Inuyasha did a quick four-wheel drive doughnut and then was speeding back towards the garage, knowing he had a plane to catch.

Alright, there's chapter thirty-five. I hope you guys liked it! Thanks for reading, and please review!!!


	36. Chapter 36

Hello, welcome to chapter thirty-six. Sorry this took so long to post, I've been so damn busy. I've had this part written for over a month, but I could never get to finish it and put it up here. Thanks for waiting; hopefully it won't be as long next time.

Esha Napoleon- Indeed he did, thanks for the review!!!

Fluffy's Green Comb- Yes, come to the dark side! We have cookies… And I didn't really write it with Inu being framed to lose by Sess, though I've been tossing around an idea like that for in the future.

ajj7sunhawk- Hehehehe! Thanks for the review! And by the way, thanks for the PM! It's quite the bode of confidence!

Nikkie23534- Yes it was most definitely a win. And I thought that would be something Sesshy would think up. Hope your pregnancy's going well!

-n-Karri- Thanks for the review! Don't bleed out.

chaosong4- Thanks for the review! The fact that I've created a potential car person is a hell of a reward to me, honestly. Thank you!

Thanks for reading, and please review!!!

~~~~~Page Break~~~~~

Inuyasha sat in the parking garage, comfortably behind the wheel of a pearlescent yellow Lamborghini Murcielago Spyder. He pressed in the clutch and fired the V-12 to life. Shifting into first, he pulled up to the starting line; a laser beam and receiver stretching between two cement posts. Breaking the beam would trigger the start of his run and he would be off and running. Backing up, Inuyasha reversed straight back from the starting line to the outside wall.

Shifting into first, he brought the revs up and with a sure foot let the clutch out. All four wheels broke loose and scrambled for traction on the cement floor. Accelerating forward, Inuyasha shifted up into second and felt a wall push him back as the tires got traction on the ground and the full force of the V-12 was brought into play.

He crossed the starting line in second, moving at an easy ninety-miles an hour. Breaking the beam started the clock and he was off. Accelerating towards the far wall, Inuyasha hit about one-twenty before braking, trying to compensate for the limited traction provided by the smooth cement.

Whipping the car to the left, the hanyou swung the car between the back wall and a cement support, circling to face the way he came. Going left around the next support, he braked to turn hard right, making a one hundred and eighty degree turn around the pillar. Accelerating back towards the back wall, Inuyasha cut between it and the furthest back support, though this time it was only a forty-five degree turn, sending him moving alongside the back wall.

The car exploded forward, Inuyasha tearing through the garage. Halfway to the other end of the garage, Inuyasha cut left around a pillar. Passing that, he dodged right after the next pillar and started to break for the turn. Turn left to run alongside the wall, Inuyasha shot up the length of the garage and then made another left to run along the front wall.

Halfway back to where he'd started Inuyasha cut left and ran between two pillars. He ran up past three pillars, and hit the brakes. Steering left, he cut the car back to the right and whipped it around a pillar. Accelerating back to the front wall, Inuyasha steered right, then back left, whipping the car around another pillar.

Accelerating up halfway to the back wall, Inuyasha turned right and then right again. Facing the starting line, Inuyasha floored the car and the Lamborghini shot towards the finish line. Re-tracing the first laser beam he'd hit, Inuyasha started to brake as he came up to the furthest point on the wall.

Cutting right before the wall, Inuyasha shot out of the garage on a curved exit road. It curved right then back to the left. As he shot out onto the street, Inuyasha broke the last of the laser beams and his run came to an end. Stopping at a red light, he depressed the clutch let the car cool down after its brutal run.

"That was fun. Now if only I knew how I did. With Sesshomaru's creativity, I don't know whether I should be flying towards the house or running in the other direction."

Driving back to their current residence, Inuyasha pulled the car into the garage and parked it in it spot. Getting out of the gorgeous car, Inuyasha admired its enticing flanks as it cooled, metal clicking and popping throughout.

~~~~~Page Break~~~~~

Alright, there's chapter 36. Thanks for reading, and please review!!!


	37. Chapter 37

Hello and welcome to chapter 37! There'll be a nice bit of smut this chapter, including a good dose of kink! I hope you guys like it! I may be a bit before updating again, in the craziness of my schedule and a desire to update/re-write some of my other fics. Still, your reviews have really encouraged me to push myself to keep up with this fic and still do, so thank you all so much!

Esha Napoleon- Thanks for the review!

Ladykaa28- The new locale is in this chapter, though I'll give you a hint to see if you can get it now, the location is home to wobbly furniture and rancid meatballs.

The house is almost done, thanks for asking! I actually just finished the last bit of work on my stereo last weekend, so I'm overjoyed to see that done. Now it's time to play the waiting game. Which actually got a bit shorter. Amazingly, despite the amount of rain we've gotten, combined with Lancaster's clay soil (which holds water, forever), they're actually ahead of schedule. Settlement just got bumped from the 25th to the 20th!

And I certainly hope it turns out well. They've got the kitchen cabinets, countertops, and the hardwood floors in, and I was glad to see that they all look good together. And it looks like everything else we selected was a decent pick, so I'm hopeful it'll look good when it's finished.

Fluffy's Green Comb- That is a fantastic answer! And yes, they were quite brutal turns, and the all-wheel drive really provides a lot of grip. Quite whip lash inducing.

~~~~~Page Break~~~~~

Walking into the very spacious apartment Sesshomaru had rented for their stay; Inuyasha sniffed at the air and scented both his brother, and a familiar friend. Padding silently into the master bedroom, Inuyasha came upon his beloved aniki, who was finishing off tying Kouga to their bed.

The ookami was face down, face resting against a pillow with his muscular chest resting against the bed. His arms were straight out, bound to the sides of the bed. His knees were bent and tied together, keeping his bare hind lifted rather suggestively. The wolf demon's ankles were tied to the foot of the bed and his tail was tied up and away, leaving his most private areas displayed for the two inu youkai.

"Morning otouto, here's your present."

"For what exactly?"

"Setting a new record on that garage course. They thought the laser timers were broken you got through some of them so fast."

"Wow, congrats to me then. But this is pretty cruel, seeing as I can't really enjoy my gift." Inuyasha stripped as he spoke, undressing down until only the steel belt hugged his frame.

"Of enjoy it you shall little brother." Sesshomaru produced the key and tossed it to him.

"Thanks, but I thought you sent it to Switzerland."

"I sent one for security reasons, but I couldn't send both. I really just wanted to scare you into thinking you couldn't get out. Honestly, I can't stand not seeing all of your body on display for me."

Sesshomaru barely finished his sentence as Inuyasha removed the last piece of the belt and let it hit the carpeted floor. He jumped onto the bed and the two dogs met in a passionate embrace, tongues battling for dominance in a fiery kiss. Sesshomaru gripped his smaller sibling tightly, one hand holding the pup's neck while the other moved down his lower back to grab the pup's ass.

Inuyasha pulled himself in tighter, one hand on Sesshomaru's upper back and one on his lower. After a minute, their tongues separated and Sesshomaru hugged his little brother close, tenderly nipping at the flesh of Inuyasha's neck and shoulder.

"I think it's time you got to enjoy your gift Inuyasha. Just let me prepare you, first."

Sesshomaru grabbed the tub of lube he had on the end table and opened it, scooping out a small amount. He grabbed Inuyasha's erection and started to stroke it, rubbing in the lubricant as he did. Once the younger dog's cock was fully slicked, Sesshomaru moved behind the hanyou and guided his cock towards Kouga's already lubricated entrance.

A gagged Kouga grunted as the covered head of Inuyasha's manhood pressed against his entrance and then with only a bit of resistance, pushed past the ring of muscle. Moaning as the massive length pushed inside, Kouga squirmed lightly as Inuyasha's manhood was slowly worked down inside him.

"Oh fuck he's tight." Inuyasha practically panted as he worked the entirety of his length inside the ookami male's hind.

"I'm glad you're enjoying your gift my love." Sesshomaru kissed the back of Inuyasha's neck as he scooped some more lube out of the tub.

Coating his fingers, he pressed one to Inuyasha's entrance and felt the hanyou instantly push back, impaling himself on the slender digit. Sesshomaru fucked the hanyou with his finger for a second before pressing another to the tight ring of muscle and slipping it inside.

"You are quite a snug fit as well my otouto."

Sesshomaru found Inuyasha's prostate as he added a third finger, making the puppy whimper as he started to gently fuck the bound wolf he was sheathed inside. Coating his manhood, Sesshomaru withdrew his fingers and pressed his manhood to Inuyasha's entrance, craving the intense heat and pressure of his beloved sibling's ass.

"Oh Sesshy, take me!"

"Gladly my love."

Sesshomaru pushed past Inuyasha's ring of muscle and the covered head of his own cock was inside his little brother's ass. Easing himself inside, he was quickly fully sheathed within his sibling, who was currently sheathed entirely in Kouga.

Pulling his sibling up, Sesshomaru moved Inuyasha so that only the tip of his cock was still inside Kouga; his own manhood still filling the pup. Then, Inuyasha started thrusting lightly, filling Kouga as he pulled away from Sesshomaru's manhood.

"Oh pup, that's very good."

Inuyasha blushed and picked up speed, increasing the force of his thrusts. The still bound Kouga moaned as his prostate was hit firmly, Inuyasha's impressive cock hitting his sensitive muscle and driving his arousal through the roof. It didn't take long before Inuyasha was moving at a furious pace, and all three canines were close to orgasm.

"Oh fuck you are so tight my little puppy."

Inuyasha blushed as he kept thrusting, his cock gripped by the tight confines of Kouga's ass. Sesshomaru's big dick impaling him constantly wasn't helping either, and it was only a matter of time before he couldn't take it any longer. Inuyasha moaned and let out a massive load as mind-blowing orgasm rocked him. His seed spilling inside Kouga was enough to make the wolf hit his own peak, and the tightening of his muscles as he came sent Sesshomaru over the edge just behind the ookami.

For a minute after they'd all been milked of the remnants of their orgasms, the three canine youkai simply lay there, recovering from their incredible climaxes. Grinning wickedly to himself, Sesshomaru felt his manhood wilting slightly. Relaxing his bladder, he filled his hanyou brother once more with his urine, the mixture of his pee and cum filling the dog hanyou's bowels. Inuyasha moaned, though couldn't say he didn't like it. Taking the key from Sesshomaru, Inuyasha unlocked Kouga's gag and let it fall free as he released his own bladder muscles.

"Hey, what the hell!"

"Sorry, I've had to endure this twice so far."

"I'm not complaining. Kind of tingles actually."

After a minute, Sesshomaru gently slid himself free of Inuyasha's ass and allowed the pup to remove himself from Kouga. After finishing, Inuyasha removed himself from Kouga and promptly went limping off to the bathroom.

The wolf demon unfortunately was still tied quite securely and couldn't get off of the bed to relieve himself of what he suspected was a lot of liquid. Sesshomaru eased himself off of the bed and made his way over to the box of toys and supplies he'd collected for the afternoon.

Pulling out a good sized butt-plug, he returned to the bed and pressed it to the ookami's hind. It slid into the still lubed, well-stretched hole and Kouga was nicely filled by the plug and protected from losing any of the bodily fluids 'donated' to him by Inuyasha.

Gently patting Kouga's stomach, Sesshomaru felt a slight curving to his normally solid, firm belly.

"It appears Inuyasha really had to go. He's got you rather well filled."

"Oh yes he does. Can't really complain though, it feels pretty good."

"I'm glad you like it, because I rather like the sight of your stomach swollen like that, it gives you the appearance of being a nicely pupped little wolf."

"So, any chance of me getting untied for a bit?"

"Depends on what Inuyasha wants. And here he is now."

Inuyasha returned and embraced his lover, the two meeting in a gentle kiss.

"So, how has your first day in Sweden been, my love?" Sesshomaru inquired as he laid his sibling down on his back on the bed.

"Good, very good. Though a nap would really make it perfect."

"I agree, though do you wish to untie Kouga before we do?"

"I suppose so, though it would be a shame if our wolf ran away."

"Oh I ain't going anywhere, believe me." Kouga volunteered, as he had zero intention of taking off when he could be molested by two gorgeous, incredibly well hung inu.

"I suppose so, though I still think we should have him restrained in some way."

"I have just the thing for that, my love."

Sesshomaru went over to the box and retrieved a small metal band. It had two matching nodules that were meant to fit the inside of a padlock shackle. The inside was lined with a string of blunt spikes.

Taking the band, he slipped it on Kouga's penis and got it past the head. Then, holding it together, Sesshomaru slipped the padlock on and closed it, securing the metal ring snugly locked around Kouga's manhood.

"There we go; we've got Kouga fitted with a Kali's Teeth Bracelet. He could leave but he'd regret it every time he gets an erection."

Inuyasha didn't need an explanation to see how it worked. The band was tight enough that it couldn't be removed while the lock was in place, yet it wasn't tight enough to cut off circulation or for the spikes to hurt. However, if Kouga got a boner, the swelling would press against the spikes and make him instantly regret getting aroused.

"That's a devilish device, I like it. I suppose we can let Kouga free now."

Sesshomaru obliged and unbound Kouga, freeing him of everything but the ring around his manhood. The wolf moved onto his side on the bed, ready for a nap as well. Sesshomaru tossed the ropes aside and rested on his left side, cradling Inuyasha between himself and the ookami.

Exhausted, the three youkai quickly fell into a light sleep, drained from the day's events.

~~~~~Page Break~~~~~

Alright, there's chapter 37, I hope you guys enjoyed it!!! Thanks for reading, and please review!!!


	38. Chapter 38

~~~~~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~~~~~

Inuyasha awoke in the arms of his sibling, their bodies pressed together in the embrace they'd shared through the night. Kouga had left the night prior, after a couple good bouts of sex and the removal of the bracelet.

Stretching himself awake, Inuyasha leaned over and kissed his older brother's lips, waking the larger of the two inu. Wrapping a hand around the head of his sibling, Sesshomaru pulled the hanyou back down and ran his tongue along the delightful creature's lips.

"What a great way to be awoken. How are you my little one?"

"Hey, I ain't little."

"You most certainly aren't. But, in any case, are you ready for today's race?"

"Oh yeah, that sounds like the perfect thing right about now."

"Well you'll enjoy this one. It's limited to Ford people carriers, or any Ford that can seat at least four people."

"So no GT then. Are Mustang's allowed?"

"Older ones. New models were argued for, but when it was demanded that the proponents sit in the back seats of their Mustangs for a few hours, they conceded."

Sesshomaru responded truthfully; some of those who had argued for the newer Mustang's were clearing six or even seven foot, which made occupying the back seat an issue.

"Yeah, I bet that worked. So, what Ford am I driving today, the Gran Torino I won from Tanaka?"

"That was a close second, but no. You'll actually be driving a Ford Mondeo, an ST220 to be precise. Of course, it has been further modified with a variety of engine, suspension, braking, and weight reduction work done to it."

"Nice, I've never driven one of them before."

"Well, you'll like this one, I guarantee it. A quick jab of the handbrake can really get the back end out quick, and it drives through a slide well despite being front-wheel drive."

"Sounds good. Well, let me grab a quick shower and I'll get to the garage."

"Excellent idea, otouto."

Sliding off of the bed, Sesshomaru followed his younger sibling into the bathroom and joined him in the shower. Though they couldn't avoid a good bit of kissing and holding each other close, their bodies pressed to each other as they embraced. That said, they managed to get cleaned and dressed, and after a quick breakfast Inuyasha was slipping behind the wheel of his ZR1 Corvette.

Driving to the designated parking lot on his GPS, Inuyasha found the Ford and parked next to it. Getting behind the wheel of the Mondeo, he put the keys in the ignition and depressed the clutch. Firing up the engine, Inuyasha was greeted by a powerful engine note and after letting it warm up for a minute he shifted into first and dropped the handbrake.

Letting the clutch out with a bit of the throttle, Inuyasha felt the Ford pull away from its parking spot. He noticed that the clutch felt surprisingly heavy, obviously aftermarket. A replacement clutch on an existing performance vehicle was a clear indicator that the vehicle was packing some serious power under the hood, far more than the stock clutch could handle.

The drive to the race start certainly confirmed Inuyasha's suspicions; the Ford sedan was loaded with some serious firepower, far more than the already impressive amount of power it had come with from the factory.

Getting to the starting line, Inuyasha pulled up behind the other five drivers. In first was a European Ford Focus ST, which was heavily modified. Next to it, in second, was a Ford Transit van with a heinous amount of modification done to it.

Third was occupied by a 1967 Ford Shelby Mustang GT350H. Fourth position currently sat a new Ford Fiesta, and fifth was occupied by another Ford Mondeo, though it wasn't an ST220.

The race ran through the streets of Stockholm, near the water front. It was a straight point to point race, and not a very long one at that. Shifting into first and bringing the revs up, Inuyasha waited for the flag to drop.

The flagmen waved them on and the six racers took off, tires straining on the cold asphalt. Even before the car's turbocharger could produce full boost, Inuyasha's Mondeo was pulling ahead of the less aggressively modified Mondeo next to it. Inuyasha shifted into second and felt the tires gain traction, accelerating forward with an amazing viciousness.

Catching up to the Ford Fiesta, Inuyasha shifted into third and cut left, pulling ahead of it. The smaller, lighter Ford was quick, no one could say it wasn't, but it just couldn't match the raw power of Sesshomaru's Mondeo.

Inuyasha took third gear all the way to the redline, feeling the turbo operate at full boost. Already, his front fender was even with the rear fender of the Mustang GT350H and with the straight section at an end, Inuyasha's chance to overtake the older pony-car (cause Mustangs aren't muscle cars damnit!) was clear. Braking as hard as the non-ABS equipped brakes would allow on such cold pavement, Inuyasha downshifted into second and let the clutch out hard as they made the right hand turn.

Inuyasha's left fender was alongside the right fender of the Stang and thus when they turned the hanyou was left with a perfect gap to speed through. The GT350H, a product of Shelby tuning to a regular GT Mustang, while possessing a decent suspension for its day just couldn't handle the tight bend like the newer Mondeo.

Even though his aggressively letting the clutch out and generous throttle coerced some under steer from the tires, the Mondeo still turned quicker and tighter than the Mustang and pulled through the corner quicker and with a higher exit speed.

"Damn freezing pavement and front-wheel drive!"

Inuyasha carefully applied the throttle to get the front tires to gain some traction against the road surface, which was fighting the racers every step of the way. The only real downfall of the Mondeo was that fact that shuffling its weight through the bends and putting down it's tremendous power was all left to the front wheels alone; and against the harsh road conditions the usually sticky tires were struggling to cope.

Coming out of the corner, Inuyasha got grip and then floored it, before a quick up-shift into third as he got comfy with the rear bumper of the Transit van. They only had a short straight-ish section before a forty-five degree left hand turn, which led to about ten feet of straightaway before another identical left turn.

Swallowing up the short, mild bend, Inuyasha drafted the Transit van, allowing it to break the morning air and let the Mondeo get close. As they braked for the turn, Inuyasha dove into the left section of the road, forcing the Transit van to the outside of the corner. Carefully applying the throttle, Inuyasha kept even with the modified van through the two left handers and used the massive power on tap to pull ahead when the road straightened back out.

"Just you and me now, Focus!"

Inuyasha shifted up into third and got on the Focus ST's tail as the driver tried to outrun him. While being heavily modified and a bit lighter than the Mondeo, the Focus still couldn't match its power to weight ratio and after tailing the compact to get in its slipstream, Inuyasha pinned the throttle as he went into fourth and pulled alongside. Keeping his foot down, he managed to get a fender ahead of the smaller Ford before they were both breaking for the next turn, a forty-five degree right hander.

As they turned in, Inuyasha was on the outside line but compensated by keeping his foot heavier on the gas as he downshifted to third. As they turned, he glanced over to see the Focus drift straight into him, front fenders contacting and pushing the hanyou's car dangerously close to the curb.

"You fucker!"

Inuyasha floored it as the Focus ST straightened out and turned in hard. The result was his right front fender contacting left rear fender of the compact, in a textbook P.I.T. maneuver. The driver tried to compensate but the hit was too accurate and he spun, his car coming to face the oncoming racers from the far side of the road.

Inuyasha put his foot down and up-shifted as he regained the ground he had on the other cars. While the Transit van tried everything it could, it just couldn't get back on his tail and as the finish line came up Inuyasha had a clear car's length.

"Hell yeah!"

~~~~~1 Hour Later~~~~~

Stepping into Sesshomaru's apartment, Inuyasha sniffed around for him but was instead rewarded with several burning candles and no fresh trace of his sibling. Closing the door, he walked inside and into the living room. In there he found the burning candles, their light scent masking the concealed one of Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru?"

Suddenly, a figure was behind him and a thick blindfold was over his eyes. Before he could turn or swing out at the person, they were gone. Turning, the Inu went to reach to take the garment off but was stopped when his hands were grabbed and cuffed behind him. A solid ball gag slipped past his teeth and locked and razor sharp claws removed his clothing before finally the unknown assailant spoke.

"You damaged my car in the last race didn't you little brother?"

Inuyasha blushed and squirmed in Sesshomaru's hold as two things happened. The first being that Sesshomaru released his previously concealed scent, which Inu could detect was laden with arousal. The second was that a pair of hands fumbled with pulling the hanyou's balls and then his penis through a small ring, most likely metal from its cold surface and its lack of any give.

"I'm sorry aniki, he hit me first."

"True, but two wrongs don't make a right. And firm spanking however..."

Inuyasha felt himself harden as he struggled against the thick cuffs. Sesshomaru simply chuckled and drug him off to the bedroom.

~~~~~Page Break~~~~~

Hahahahaha! I am so terrible! I hope you guys liked it! Thanks for reading and please review!!!


	39. Chapter 39

Hey everyone, sorry it's been so long. My current writing place sucks. I really haven't had time nor the place to write. Thankfully, come mid-June-ish that'll change and I should have a half-decent spot to write. Thanks to everyone who's kept up with the story so far, you guys rock!

Thanks again, please read and review!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 39~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I thought you said not to worry about the car."

"If you are running from the police, or escaping danger. But destroying my vehicles just to satisfy yourself was not part of the bargain.

Inuyasha whimpered as Sesshomaru rubbed his bare bottom, before bringing it down hard. The inu jumped as his aniki brought his hand across his backside.

"No, no love. You'll have to be quiet."

Inuyasha felt himself harden as the ballgag went back in and was locked. His dick started to hurt as the full dog reigned blows down on his already sore ass, the tight ring constricting his cock painfully. Sesshomaru eased in with the smacks and then let loose, a storm coming down on his mate-to-be's perfect butt.

"I hope you remember this lesson boy. You need to value your alpha's property. And of course, know I'm doing this only because I love you my mate...and because I love spanking this tight ass of yours."

Sesshomaru continued for a few minutes more before breaking out his belt. Inu heard him snap it and he screamed around the gag, though Sesshomaru wouldn't have it. He spanked his otouto with it, and the boy jumped, his cock now leaking precum and turning purple with need. A couple dozen blows from the belt came down on him before Sesshomaru was satisfied.

Setting it aside, he gently rubbed the boy's backside down, before moving him off of his lap so he could lick the boy's sensitive skin. While it stung at first, Sesshomaru's saliva quickly dulled the ache in Inuyasha's ass, quite a bit. Calming him, Sesshomaru pulled the ball gag free and set it aside as well.

"There we go, you took that very well puppy."

"Sess."

Sesshomaru pulled the dog hanyou up and kissed him, the half-demon still blindfolded and cuffed. The full dog quickly unlocked the cuffs and pulled the blindfold free, leaving Inuyasha only in the tight chrome ring around his penis and balls.

"Sessy, this thing hurts."

"It's supposed to love. This is your punishment. Normally, you can't get an erection. Now, you can't lose it. You will leave this on for a few hours, then I'll rebelt you and tomorrow I will let you have an orgasm, if you're good of course."

"Thank you alpha."

The two hugged and kissed again.

"You're welcome, my beloved beta."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inuyasha shifted into first and revved the engine slightly, waiting for their race to begin. Being one of the first there for once, he was left waiting for the competition to show up. As he did, his cell phone started ringing, seeming to cut the tension like a knife, and making the hanyou laugh.

"Hey Sess, what's up?"

"Not much, otouto. I just called to let you know something. In the M600, the traction control is either all on or all off. And when it's off, the car is a psychotic. So please, leave it on for this race, seeing as you're new to the car and it's wet outside."

"I guess so, if you doubt me so much."

"I don't doubt you at all my love, but seriously, that car is crazy without the traction control on. It isn't predictable, it isn't easy to control, and the sweet spot for it is razor sharp. One mile per hour more or less into a corner can mean the difference between understeer, a perfect line, or snap oversteer. Same thing, slide in a corner and apply the throttle, too little and you'll snap back hard, a touch more throttle and the car spins. I'm serious otouto, leave it on."

"I will."

"Good. Best of luck, koi."

"Thanks big brother."

Inuyasha hung up, and feeling his pride challenged, reached for the traction control switch. It was the same switch as a Typhoon fighter jets' missile launcher, and used for the same purpose, ensuring that the chance of accidentally hitting the switch was impossible. A red, plastic cover embedded in the center tunnel had to be pulled up, and then recessed beneath it was a red button. Pushing it, the traction control was deactivated, and combined with the power switch, which was already set to deliver the max 650 horsepower to the rear wheels.

"Alright, let's do this."

Revving his engine, Inuyasha saw the competitors arrive. He was set to start mid pack, in fourth out of six. Pulled ahead of him were a Ferrari F430 Spider, the same tattooed human driver he'd seen in Italy, and a new Lamborghini Gallardo LP570-4 Superleggera. In a brilliant green with black trim, the all wheel drive Lambo revved, the driver anxious to get going.

Behind Inuyasha, the the fifth and sixth place competitors arrived. In fifth, there was now a bright yellow Hennessey Camaro, it's ZR1 Corvette derived engine pushing out 705 horsepower. In sixth, there was a stunning, dark blue 2010 Mustang GT500 Supersnake. The stealth bomber of the race, it packed an unmatchable 750 horsepower at the crank, and an immense 635 at the rear wheels.

And, beside the British super car Inu was piloting, was Kouga. The wolf was behind the wheel of a new, SpeedFactory Dodge Challenger SRT-8. The custom built monster had started as a brand new, bright red Challenger SRT-8. Then, SpeedFactory had blessed it with a host of mods, including a beefed up supercharger package which managed to squeeze another 205 horse from the engine, bringing the total to 630 horsepower at the crankshaft. And, of course, various other mods helped get that power down to the ground in a controllable state.

"Well hello there, puppy. I like the ride."

"Yours ain't too bad either, wolf."

"Oh this thing'll pose quite a challenge to that kit car, just you wait."

"I guess we're gonna find out."

Kouga grinned and revved the monster V8, getting massive whine from the oversized supercharger. Soon, the flaggers were out, and all six cars prepared for a holeshot launch, knowing that cold, worn pavement would be tricky with their high powered brutes. They were waved off, and all six launched forward, some faster than others. The Lambo tried to use it's launch control, which only seemed to slow it down, and it bogged off the starting line, causing Inu to almost run into it as the Noble surged forward like it was riding a nuke.

Inuyasha steered right just in time and snapped up to second, getting an unexpected and unwelcome bout of play from the ass end as he steered around the Lamborghini. Suddenly, he wondered if the traction control wasn't a bad idea, though he'd already started the race and he knew he could handle the car, no matter how argumentative it was.

Keeping focused, he shifted into third, reached into the triple digits, and then was throwing the clutch in, dropping a gear, and braking for the first corner. It was a ninety degree right hander and he coasted to the apex, then let the clutch out in second and gassed it. Immediately, the back end stepped out wide and Inuyasha struggled to keep it going the right way. He got it back under control, but amazingly had botched the corner so bad that Kouga's all iron Challenger out handled him and pulled ahead, along with the Ferrari F430.

"Shit!"

Inuyasha floored it and drove to redline, before cracking into third gear. Instantly, the Ferrari went away, and Kouga's lead vanished. Slamming into fourth on the long straight, Inuyasha brushed by two slow moving vehicles and pulled ahead of Kouga. He hung it in fourth until the last minute and then threw the clutch in, braking hard. That was an issue in itself, the car had no ABS and the cold road was preventing the tires from staying warm, which in turn encouraged them to lock.

Still, he managed and slowed quickly, the brakes possessing massive stopping power. He swung left into a small opening for some old building. Driving in, he felt a jump as road became stone, heading into the building's courtyard. The path wound left, and it's narrow width made it hard to keep speed up. Inuyasha did his best and reached the courtyard quickly.

The square area was grass in the center, with a wide covered patio around it, columns seperating the walkway and grass. Their angle had on break in the columns however, offering a choice. Go for the grass, or drive around it for traction. Seeing as he had none to begin with, Inuyasha drove onto the grass, carefully modulating his right foot. The car slipped everywhere, but he guided it back onto the stone at the other end. Kouga, and the Mustang were right behind, everyone else had gone around.

Following the stone corridor, the competitors exploded back onto the street and put their respective pedals down, the finish line in sight. Driving on the wide sidewalk, they had only to cross back onto the street, cross a bridge, and drive across the finish line to win. Inuyasha drove along until the curb dropped, and then cut left, back out onto the street. As he did, the Noble fought him again, the ass going left and forcing him to steer into the slide. He held it and drove through, making it to the narrow bridge in first, albeit with Kouga hot on his tail.

As they cross the bridge, the road widened and traffic lessened, but no one could touch Inuyasha. He sailed across the finish line and then locked up the brakes, the road dead ending ahead. Cutting to the left around a car and then back right, he tried to take the turn but again the car got sideways. Gassing it to correct didn't work the last time however...

Inuyasha's Noble spun and the back left side slammed into a parked car, which spun it in a 360 and sent the car into an alley. It bounced off the brick wall and slid to a stop in the alley.

"Oh, fuck me."

Inuyasha got out, surveying the damage. Amazingly, it didn't look to be a total wreck. While it was severe, the frame didn't look damaged, which was good. Putting it in neutral, he moved it out of sight and locked it and started walking, hearing sirens in the distance. Luckily for him, his walk was quickly interrupted by Kouga's Challenger, which pulled to a stop next to him.

"Get in."

"Thanks."

Inuyasha got himself in and the Dodge roared away, leaving the fast approaching authorities behind.

"Don't mention it little puppy. So, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Pissed about the car though."

"At least you won."

"Oh yeah, I did win, didn't I?" Inuyasha asked, amusement seeping into his voice.

"You'll be saying that when I get the Stage 3 treatment done to this thing. Another hundred and seventy horsepower would've shut you down big time."

"I can't wait. Provided I survive my brother's wrath for this."

"Why would he be so angry?"

"Because I promised to leave the traction control on...and didn't."

Kouga grimaced as he pulled up to their apartment, the big Challenger slowing to a stop.

"Should I come in too?"

"No I'm...yeah."

Kouga shut off the car, threw it in gear and pulled the handbrake. Stepping out, he locked it and followed the dog hanyou inside to face his brother.

That's chapter thirty-nine, I hope you guys liked it! Thanks for reading, please review!!!


	40. Chapter 40

Hey guys, welcome to chapter forty at last! I had an update going for this, which I hated. So I tossed it out and started a new piece, which I liked. Then I lost my mojo for it until now, when I picked it back up and finished it. So, sorry for the wait, this chapter was killing me for some reason. Though, hope you guys like it! Now, to answer the page and a half of reviews I didn't reply to yet:

Esha Napoleon- Thanks for the review!

ajj7sunhawk- Indeed, Kouga is very nice when he's taking it! And yes, he may be a prince, but either one of the inus is too much for him to handle in a fight, it's a good thing they get along so well :P Thanks for the review!

Ladykaa28- In Soviet Russia, meatbalss eat you:P Thanks for the review!

Nikkie23534- Yes, it's like killing with kindess...literally! And I'll take a Jameson's and a nice Al Capone Cognac flavored cigar. Thanks for the review!

Esha Napoleon- That's what they all say...at first. Thanks for the review!

Fluffy's Green Comb- Thanks for the review!

ajj7sunhawk- I just realized the reversed order now, *facepalm*. I guess he better take that one back, it's defective:P Thanks for the review!

Yaoianime4everlove- Thanks for the review!

Rin's Adoptive Mommy- Oh yes, Sesshomaru is a certifiable evil genius! And yes, I do love stick shift, because it's the only proper transmission. Automatic is operating a vehicle, manual is driving one. Plus, I save on gas and brakes, at least when I'm not mashing the throttle around town like the "responsible" (speed-freak) driver that I am. Though hell, at least I don't drive on the phone. Thanks for the reviews!

HiDiNgFrOmYoU- Wait, it says you reviewed Chapter 38, so you're right around the corner from one! Unless you mean like a crash where it's irreparably totaled and Inuyasha is sent to the hospital, in that case probably not. I'd be hard to give medical history from behind a ball-gag :P Thanks for the review!

CrazyJess09- I'm glad you like it, thanks for the review!

Esha Napoleon- Thanks once again!

Nikkie23534- I'm sorry, but anyone who doesn't think that's hot is the pervert in my opinion. Thanks for the review!

HiDiNgFrOmYoU- Well, it's not so much an Inuyasha rebellion as an "Inuyasha-gets-belted" scenario. Thanks for the review!

Black Angel 50- Thanks for the reviews!

Dante1444- I'm glad you liked it. Though I fear you might overlooked the sex. It's craftily hidden behind all of the sex :p Thanks for the review!

ardentes- Fear not, this is my story. I actually put it on here first, over a year before I ever put it on AFF. I just started it on there and I've been trying to load a chapter at a time, though know that I think about it I haven't done so for a while. Thanks for the review!

Well, thank you all for reading, and please review!

~~~~~~Several Hours Later~~~~~~

Inuyasha laid snuggled between two well sated canine youkai, four arms holding him in place. His bottom was entirely sore, both from the hard cocks of Kouga and Sesshomaru, and from the flogger, cane, paddle, and hand that was applied to his now tender rear. He'd been thoroughly disciplined, flogged, caned, paddled, and spanked on his knees by Sesshomaru. Then, he'd spent the next several hours servicing both Sesshomaru and Kouga with his ass, before his punishment was finished. For now.

"Something is keeping you from sleep, otouto."

Inuyasha saw Sesshomaru's gaze upon him, the dog holding his sibling to his chest, Kouga lying against Inuyasha's back. Inuyasha rubbed his head against his brother's chest, closing his eyes.

"I'm fine Sess; I'm just sorry I wrecked your car."

"It is fine little one; you have certainly made up for it. Not that your victory did not cover the damages by far. If it makes you feel better, I will be keeping you restrained when not racing for the next few weeks."

"How so?"

"Well, I plan to keep you chained up in various ways. Shibari, cuffs, cages, chains, etc. And of course, your chastity belt will not be coming off anytime soon."

"I figured that."

"Well, if you'd prefer, I could have the lock filled in with solder."

"What?" Inuyasha asked, fear creeping into his voice.

Sesshomaru grinned and wrapped his arms tighter around the boy. They kissed before Sesshomaru rested his chin against Inuyasha's head. Behind them, Kouga nudged closer to Inuyasha, his semi-wood rubbing against the hanyou's backside.

Inuyasha almost unconsciously rubbed his hind against the half hard member of the sleeping wolf. Happy, the ookami fell back into his normal slumber, soon joined by the two dog demons.

~~~Three Days Later~~~

"Morning otouto, ready to get back to racing?"

Sesshomaru asked, a smirk on his face. Inuyasha could only huff and glare at him from his bound position. He was bent over, locked into a set of stocks, nude save for the chastity belt and a red ball gag locked in his mouth. An anal hook had been inserted in his ass, the end of it tied off to the ceiling forcing Inuyasha to stand with his ass up in the air. A spreader bar had been locked to his ankles and tied back, keeping his legs spread and stretched lightly. Finally, a set of clover clamps had been placed on his nipples to keep him from getting…bored. And he'd had over thirteen hours to be un-bored…

"Oh don't look so angry there pup. I can smell your arousal through the belt, and I know you want this. It makes you feel better about disobeying your alpha. Now, to continue your punishment I'm going to leave the anal hook and the ball gag in place. I'll remove the nipple clamps, as I'm sure you'd pull them off anyway."

To do so, Sesshomaru simply tugged on the clamps, yanking them off of the hanyou's now sore nipples. They came free and the dog growled through his gag whilst Sesshomaru produced a steel collar. Locking it around Inuyasha's neck, the older dog got it secure and then untied the anal hook from the ceiling. Using a length of chain, he secured the hook to one end with a small padlock and then secured the other end to the collar with another padlock. It was just snug enough that it could not be removed, yet would give the hanyou a full range of movement so he could see.

Then, the stocks were unlocked, and the spreader bar removed. As Inuyasha stood and stretched, Sesshomaru retrieved the boy's shoes and socks and brought them to him. The still gagged dog put them on, giving Sesshomaru a questioning glance.

"You haven't yet earned clothing back otouto. But don't worry, the car has tinted windows, you will be fine."

Inuyasha could only whine lightly in protest as Sesshomaru stepped up to him. Taking the younger dog in his arms, he kissed Inuyasha's forehead lightly, holding him close.

"I love you so much Inuyasha, enough to know that you need this, even if you don't want it."

The hanyou's shoulders sagged lightly, and he hugged back tight. Sure, his aniki could be a real ass at times, such as this one, but he couldn't help but love the bastard. After a moment, he was released and walked downstairs to the garage. There, a new Subaru STI 4-door was sitting, bright red with the factory option BBS wheels in place.

Outwardly, the car looked stock save the darkly tinted windows and the Yokohoma Advan Neova tires wrapped around the lightweight alloy wheels. Getting in, Inuyasha fired the car up, and after giving it a minute to warm up, he shifted into first, dropped the handbrake, and let the clutch out with a bit of throttle.

The mounted GPS gave him quick directions, and he pulled up to the starting line fast. Thankfully, everyone else was already there, his spot as eighth free and clear for him to take, no need to drop a window. The race was limited to stock cars costing thirty-five grand or less, tires and cosmetic changes being the only acceptable modifications.

In the front of the eight car line, there was a new, black 5.0 Mustang in first, a new Chevy Camaro SS next to it in Inferno Orange. Directly behind them, were an Audi A3 2.0 in white and an espresso colored Buick Regal Turbo.

In fifth, there was a newer, blue Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X GSR. Next to it, a bright red Dodge Challenger R/T sat ready to go. Finally, to Inuyasha's left, there was a black BMW 128i with Sport Package.

With the eight new sports cars lined up, the flagmen came out, held up the flag, and after a few seconds, dropped it. Roaring off the still fairly cold road, the Mustang and Camaro both experienced a bit of wheel spin as they took off, well, the Mustang experiencing wheel-spin while the Camaro's traction control bogged it down.

Behind them, the two front-wheel drivers, the Audi and the Buick, both struggled too, the Audi torque steering a bit as the Buick struggled with the TC's interference. In sixth, the Challenger R/T was going through the same problem as the Mustang, as was the BMW to a certain extent.

However, the two four wheel drivers, the STI and the Evo, both jumped off the line, four-wheel drive compensating for the cold, grip-killing pavement. Slipping around the other cars to the right, Inuyasha took as much advantage of the Subaru's grip as he could, knowing the Mitsubishi to be doing the same to the left.

They caught the Mustang and Camaro up and were behind the two new-age pony cars as they gained grip, the higher-horsepower V8's giving them an advantage once they got traction enough to lay the power down.

The opening straightaway was fairly long, and wide, and it was there that the Mustang and Camaro established a touch of a lead on the turbo four cylinders. Behind them, the Challenger and Regal Turbo had gained some ground, especially the HEMI powered Challenger, though the Audi and BMW were struggling with smaller, lower horsepower motors.

Though, the muscle cars soon lost their edge as the first corner came up. A brutally tight right hander, it forced the drivers to turn almost completely around, the side street far narrower as well. To compensate, the heavier pony cars had to break earlier, thanks to their additional V8 heft and two wheel drive, despite having beefy brakes. Meanwhile, both the Evo and STI used it to their advantage, trail-braking into the corner as late as possible, using their four-wheel drive grip to push them through where the two Americans were struggling.

Turning in hard, Inuyasha pushed the clutch in, jerked the handbrake quickly, and shifted down to third. Letting the clutch out, he semi-drifted the Subaru through the corner, putting his front fender right alongside the Camaro's rear. He used the four wheel drive to exit the corner faster as well, getting traction and putting power down earlier, letting him ease ahead of the Chevy.

The glorified Lancer did the same, pushing past and coming alongside the Mustang as they had to turn left into what was essentially a driveway. There, Inuyasha made his move. He swerved into the Evo's way slightly, and jerked the handbrake, letting the Subaru's tail out.

He slid past the braking Mustang and dipped through a pin sized opening, passing the five-liter Ford as they entered the alley. Amazingly, the Evo did the same, trail-braking and slipping into the inside line of the turn, pushing the Ford out and making the driver slow slightly to avoid a crash.

The Subaru and Mitsubishi were in first and second, the Mustang and Camaro third and fourth, the Challenger and Regal fifth and sixth, and the BMW and Audi seventh and eighth as they moved in a single file line up the narrow driveway.

Bursting back onto the street, they threw a quick left hander into light traffic and where on a semi-narrow two lane road once again. Inuyasha did a quick left-right-left around a string of cars, the Mitsubishi doing the same as he tried to shake the bright blue Lancer.

A forty-five degree right hand turn came up quick and they turned hard, Inuyasha power sliding around a car at the light, weaving through a couple of on-comers while the Mitsubishi slowed. Behind them, the Mustang worked to stay close while the others fought to hang with the Ford. It was obvious that on the cold, crowded city streets, the rally champions were fighting for first, all the others for third.

They weaved through the heavier traffic on the street, which lasted for about three quarters of a mile before they made another left, turning onto a hill. There, the Subaru's torque gave Inuyasha a bit of an edge over the two-liter Evolution, and as they crested the hill, instead of backing off the hanyou kept his foot planted.

The Subaru sailed over the edge for a brief second then landed on the down slope, suspension chirping lightly as the car's weight rebounded from the impact. While the Evolution MR, with wretched paddle-shifters and traction control, was said to be slightly quicker on a track, the Evolution GSR with its five speed manual to the Subaru's six just couldn't regain ground on Inuyasha. It didn't help that the Subaru's quality was letting Inuyasha jump it and drift it at will.

At the bottom of the short hill, there was another sharp right hander, which Inuyasha sailed through, and then an immediate left turn onto a little side street. And there was the finish line, which Inuyasha victoriously crossed first, the Evo crossing short seconds later, the Mustang after that. The Camaro was next, followed by the Challenger and the Regal, then the BMW and finally the Audi A3.

Though he couldn't actually speak through the gag, Inuyasha was triumphantly mumbling as he drove off, headed back for Sesshomaru's apartment. He was anxious to see if his victory would earn him some good treatment, especially as the jump had left the anal hanger jammed against his prostate, which was making him hornier with every bump.


	41. Chapter 41

Hey guys, welcome to chapter 41 of Test Drive! I can't believe this has gotten so far, but you guys make me want to keep going with it, so thank all of you who've reviewed so much! I hope you guys like it, and, I'm gonna make this quasy-interactive. Drop me a review, and tell me which of these you want to see first: Japan, Brazil, or Germany. I plan to write for all three, but whichever you guys want most I'll give first priority.

Black Angel- Thank you for the review!

Esha Napoleon- Thanks for the review.

Wiccan Queen- Thanks for the review!

Nikkie23534- Here you go! Now, enough front wheel drive modern day GM's for me :P And BTW, my Spec B. would've totally kicked your brother in law's G6's ass! Though I gotta give him respect for having one of what must be like five of the G6's that actually has the right transmission!

ladytokyo- Indeed, muscle cars are quite nice, even if they handle like they're de-railed :P I like your picks by the way!:

67' GT500- I think that was in this one once briefly, but it'll be back!

68' Cobra- It'll definitely be in here, though I don't whether to make it a 289, 427, or Super Snake. The 289 was the real race car, at least for circuit and road racing, and was the car that Shelby himself used for his racing interests. The 427 was the quarter mile queen, and the Super Snake's a multi-million dollar, Bill Cosby hating machine, literally :P

70' Charger- They're actually all coupes, just so you know. The sedan would have been the Dodge Polara, which the Charger was based off chasis wise. I'll definitely have more Chargers, I already had the 69', which is the same car with a split grill but the same tailights of the 70'. I'll probably have mopre 69's, I just like the split grill more, or I'll have a 68' or a 66' Charger 500 next. Though I could have a 70' in here at some point!

69' GTO- Very nice car, I'll definitely try to include the goat at some point, though myself I prefer the 66' and 67' bodystyle to the 68'-70' bodystyle, not that they're anything to scoff at!

67' Impala- Nice choice, that was a good year for them. Especiall the rare SS Z24-packaged ones with the big-block and heavy-duty suspension from teh factory. I can definitely work one into the story! Thanks for the review!

Thank you all for reading, and please review!

~~~~~~Page Break~~~~~~

"Alright otouto, you've done well my little one, and now you have but one more race to go here in Sweden."

"Oh thank you, any longer in this thing and I'd die."

Inuyasha responded, hands grabbing the bars of the small steel cage Sesshomaru had put him in. For what seemed like the last ten hours, he'd suffered a big, powerful vibrator shoved up inside him while he sat helplessly in the locked enclosure, hands cuffed to the top bars, placed in the corner of the living room of Sesshomaru's apartment.

"Oh no, you do not race for another three hours yet. I just wanted to let you know that you will be racing today. This one is all front wheel drive GM vehicles, so you'll be driving my Pontiac G6 for this one."

"But, three hours? Sess, please take this thing out, please."

"No pup. This is for your own good. And, not to alarm you little one, but should you fail to place in this last race I've setup an appointment to have you catheterized immediately afterwards."

"What?" Inuyasha said, retreating to the rear of the small cage.

"Yes, should you finish fourth of worse I'm taking your bladder control. It's really a very nice offering the doctor has. They'll insert it into you, then they will graft a special clamp for the tube to the front shield of your belt. It can be locked unlocked so that I can control where and when you relieve yourself."

"Is this when you tell me the car in question is running on three cylinders and is an automatic?"

Sesshomaru had to laugh slightly at that, picking the vibrator's remote from its place just outside Inuyasha's reach and raising the intensity of the vibrations up a couple of notches.

"No pup, you'll find this one to be rather surprising. Though it will be stiff competition you're up against have no doubt."

"So, do I get a reward for not failing today?"

"Well, you'll keep your bladder control. And that is a rather nice reward once you experience losing it."

"Anything else? Maybe not getting tied up immediately after, or getting some clothes back, or getting the belt off?"

"How about, if you win, I will make sweet, tender love to you, while you are not bound to anything."

"Out of the belt?" Inuyasha asked, hopeful.

"Absolutely not."

"Fine."

Sesshomaru chuckled and turned the vibrator up again before leaving his bound sibling.

~~~~~~Three Hours Later~~~~~~

A still nude, still locked Inuyasha got behind the wheel of the Pontiac, though thankfully this time he was free of the ball gag and anal hanger. Starting it, he was surprised by the light supercharger whine which came from beneath the hood, something that was certainly not stock.

It was a black Pontiac G6 V6 sedan, with a set of O.Z. Racing mags painted black, along with the black leather interior. It was stick, a rarity for that line of cars, and as Inuyasha felt the substantial clutch, thoroughly modified for its purpose.

Putting the front-wheel driver into first, Inuyasha let the clutch out with a touch of throttle and eased the car from the garage. En route to the start line, he found himself taking a forty-five degree right turn and in second gear punched the throttle. Immediately, under-steer pushed the car into the oncoming lane, though leaving off and tapping the brake brought it back into the right lane quick enough.

"Good to know this thing's got some balls."

Inuyasha did a good job of "heating" the tires en route, and as he pulled up to the others found himself in seventh out of eight cars in the field. It was all front wheel drive, GM vehicles, of various ages. Up in first and second were a Chevy Cobalt SS and a Pontiac G5 GT respectively. They were actually the same vehicle, brand engineering ensuring that badges were all that had separated the twins at birth, though the fact that the Pontiac still had its brake lights on alerted Inuyasha to the fact that it was an automatic.

Behind the pair of two door coupes, both heavily modified, there was the Buick Regal GS he'd seen earlier alongside a 1968 Oldsmobile Toronado W-34. The front-wheel drive boat was jet black, and though it was a gargantuan front-wheel drive two door Inuyasha knew the firmed suspension, upgraded automatic and hi-power, transversely mounted V8 the stock car packed under its futuristic looks.

Behind them was a pair of failed GM roadsters of the nineties. First, a Cadillac Allante, the front-wheel drive competitor to the Mercedes 560SL. The red hardtop coupe was motivated by a two hundred and forty five horsepower Northstar V8 mated to a four speed automatic.

The other, in sixth place, was a 1991 Buick Reatta, another front-wheel drive roadster. Instead of the Cadillac's V8 however, it was mated to a Buick V6, good for about a hundred and seventy horsepower, also mated to a four-speed automatic.

And, as Inuyasha readied the G6, a 1989 Chevy Cavalier Z24 rolled up, a fairly aggressive burble coming from the 3.1 liter V6. It rolled to a stop, and then the eight front-wheel drivers were prepared for the race.

"Yo, you care to make a little side bet?" The driver of the Z24, a fairly young human, called out to Inuyasha.

"What are you thinking?" Inuyasha called back, cracking the dark tinted window enough to expose his face.

"Title for title. I finish ahead of you, that G6 is all mine. You beat me this is all you."

"Fuck it, let's make it interesting. The first turns just over a quarter mile, right past that light. First one there gets the slip, regardless of the race itself."

"Deal. Hope you aren't too attached to that ride."

"Enjoy the taillights."

With that, they were flagged off, and Inuyasha stabbed the throttle, dumping the clutch. With a jump, the Pontiac had a bit of torque steer as the car's front tires spun against the cold pavement. The Cavalier did the same, as they both steered around the under-powered convertibles in front of them. Inuyasha went right as the Cavalier went left, both grabbing up to second gear as they reached their rev limiters.

Launching, the Cavalier pulled ahead slightly while the G6 struggled for grip, though as the front tires hooked up the gap started closing. With the tires grabbing, Inuyasha planted his left foot, letting the supercharged V6 do its work.

Catching up the Toronado and the Regal GS, the G6 and the Z24 overtook them, flying up the shoulders of the two lane road. Inuyasha rammed it up into third right before the car bounced off its rev limiter, changing up a gear as the car hit sixty. The Cavalier kept up through the gear change, though it seemed the G6's supercharged V6 was beating the apparently non-turbo V6 of the older Chevy.

Pulling ahead of the Toronado, Inuyasha dodged into its lane, coming up behind the G5 GT to avoid a parked car in the shoulder. The Cavalier was forced to do the same, coming up onto a parked car and dodging behind the Cobalt SS. The two cleared the parked cars before weaving back into the shoulders.

Inuyasha grabbed up a gear, ramming past the automatic Pontiac G5 GT before pulling back from the shoulder. The Cavalier matched him, and it was just them as Inuyasha hit the nitrous. With a punch, over fifty horsepower was added to Pontiac sedan, sending it flying ahead of the older, though well modified, Cavalier before he shifted up into fifth.

"Yeah, come on!"

The Chevy grabbed for fifth and hit its own nitrous system, much to Inuyasha's surprise, but it couldn't close the gap. While nitrous made a big impact, its timing was critical. Too early, and the power gain was lost to the lower gearing or to wheel spin; too late and the tall upper gearing minimized the acceleration gained from the extra power.

Such was the case for the Z24, while he'd come close, the upshift had cost him acceleration on the G6, and so as they dodged left into the shallow left hand turn, just past the light, Inuyasha was in the lead, the Cavalier behind him.

"Oh yeah, give me that pink slip!"

Inuyasha kept at it, having pulled ahead of the pack. As the first right came up, he slowed and threw the car into the turn, the Pontiac under-steering as it scrambled for traction. He feathered the throttle, and got the car through, dodging an oncoming bus in the process.

The route dodged left again, and Inuyasha down shifted to third as he came through the right angle corner, trying to establish a lead on the Cavalier and the Cobalt SS, which were close behind. Up ahead, they doubled back, crossing through a gap in the median into the other lane, headed back from the direction they'd come.

Coming up on the gap, Inuyasha slowed a bit before flicking the wheel left, then back to the right hard, pushing the clutch in and yanking the handbrake. The rear wheels locked, the fronts turning in as the back swung round. The G6 swung through the gap as Inuyasha released the handbrake, downshifting to second and letting the clutch back out with gas.

The car sped off the other direction with a touch of correction to the slide. As the rev limiter was reached, Inuyasha shifted up to third and planted his foot, taking a wide left turn hard. Almost immediately, another wide right turn was upon him and he steered the car into it.

As he came from the turn he shifted up into fourth and letting it run. It was another long straight away, running parallel to the road they'd started on. This particular race happened to end where it began, and as Inuyasha shifted into fifth, he saw the final pair of right hand turns coming up on him.

As he approached, Inuyasha let the engine slow the V6 sedan for a second, before putting the clutch in to downshift while braking. He used his right foot to both brake and hold the throttle, heel-toe shifting, and hit the apex of the turn as he let the clutch out in third. The car under-steered but pushed through the final pair of right handers, really one long turn, and he was back onto the starting road.

Shifting up into fourth, Inuyasha planted his foot and crossed the line, well ahead of the other cars. Shifting into fifth, the hanyou kept going, knowing that the organization Sesshomaru was a big part of would insure that the Cavalier driver made good on his wager, which would good seeing as he had nothing but the chastity belt on.

"Why the hell was this one so easy?" Inuyasha thought to himself as he drove away.


	42. News of the World

Hello everyone, sad to see this isn't actually a proper chapter I'm bringing to you tonight. Sorry about that :P In fact, I bring news of much gloom and despair; I'm actually not continuing on with story as it stands now. As of right now I'm on the fence about either deleting this and my other stories under this account, or just leaving them as is for the foreseeable future. I'm actually moving away from this account, possibly deleting it, and going exclusively to my other account "kougaslover" (kougasl0ver on this site) on this site, AFF, y-gallery, and possibly others.

Nearly a year without posting any chapters and I show up to tell you all the story's cancelled. Sorry.

On a positive note; I am re-writing Test Drive, from the ground up and will post it under my kougaslover account. I've been dissatisfied with the way the current story is going; it doesn't feel high stakes enough, or exclusive enough for what I had in mind. I envisioned it as being very classically playboy like, very exclusive and elite, just to Sesshomaru's liking. That hasn't been the feel of it in my opinion, and for that matter I don't think I did a satisfactory job making Inuyasha's opposition hard enough. I've set out to fix those ills; higher stakes racing in better locations, more demanding opponents, more real world driving issues, etc.

On another positive note though; this re-write has already been started. And when I mean started, I mean I'm twenty some chapters into it. There's still some revision I have in mind, a few plot niggles to work out, some sections to further flush out. But overall I'm much happier with it, and with the first few chapters I've written which means I should hopefully be posting chapter one of the new story within the next few days!


End file.
